Undercover gone wrong
by Milady29
Summary: Erin and Jay are dating each other, trying to hide it on the job but happy with each other. They are undercover to get proof on a dangerous drugdealer that got 3 innocent girls killed, but end up in danger themselves. Can they get through this together? LINSTEAD
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest Linstead story! I hope that you like it and please enjoy the first chapter! Please leave a review so I know you are interested and want me to continue this story!**

''Why don't you just let me drive?'' Jay teased her and she just looked at him.

''Why don't you stop begging for driving this car. You can drive your own car tonight, to the restaurant.''

He shook his head. ''That Italian restaurant is so close to your apartment that we could easily go walking. That would mean we could share a romantic wine together.''

''That sounds like a plan too.'' She said.

It was nice that they were out to go undercover together now, because they could talk, they longer had to hide their relationship, as they had to do in the office because Voight would never approve it.

Erin stopped and parked the car, looking at the group of guys leaning against a fence there.

''Do you think they saw us?''

''I don't think so.'' Erin said and Jay took the camera from the bag by his feet, opening the window of the car a little bit as it was so hot. It was so hot for a summer afternoon and he was doubting why they were doing this today, but this guy, running most of the cocaine circuit in Chicago and they had to get him. Some girls had died on a flight from Germany to here to smuggle it for him, so they needed to get him know.

''Danton Woodley.'' Jay said as they saw him walking towards another man, whom was holding a large bag.

''We have to get this bastard for those poor girls.'' She said. The embassy was busy with contacting their family, so they could get more information about their identity. They were getting identified now and she was so scared for what they were going to find out.

Danton Woodley was talking with the other guy, passing something very quick and Jay tried to make a picture as the bag got passed to Woodley, Woodley suddenly looking at him and he walked away from the guy, walking to the car now.

Jay tried to hide the big camera hanging around his neck, but Woodley was already at the car.

''Yo, what are you looking at.''

Danton Woodley came walking towards the open window and Jay looked up.

''Sorry?''

''Why are you looking around here.''

''Sorry man, we were just-''

''We are lost. We are Dutch tourists. We are looking for Lincoln park zoo.'' She said with a thick accent.

''He doesn't sound so Dutch.'' Danton said, looking at Jay.

''Lived here for 8 years. Haven't been here in 10.'' Jay said, looking at him, tried to keep a straight face, hoping that Woodley would believe him.

''It's to the right here, then go left.'' Woodley said, looking at them again before walking away from the car. Calmly, Erin drove the car of the parking space and drove the right, driving down a whole lot farther before parking and stopping the car, letting out a big sigh.

''Do you think he is suspicious.''

''We should give this case to Antonio, it is too dangerous for us to go after this guy again.'' Jay said and Erin nodded.

They drove back to the station.

''We saw he got a bag from another guy.'' Jay told them as he hooked his camera to the computer and looked at the picture he had made.

''He is looking at you, right at you.'' Voight said as Woodley was looking right into the camera.

''Do you think he saw you?''

Jay shrugged. ''I don't know, maybe.'' He said as he was scared Voight would get angry with him, especially now they were already struggling with hiding their relationship. Erin came walking in with some papers.

''I have had some contact with the German embassy. The girls families have all been contacted. They are from Dusseldorf. They never came home after school Friday.'' Erin said, looking at the pictures of the girl in the file. 3 German girls, barely 18 and thy were gone now, because of some stupid drugs.

''Julia Bauer, Andrea Uebbing and Lena Weber.'' She said, looking at the pictures. She really wondered how the girls had gotten into this, but they would find out, for the families that were broken there in Dusseldorf. These young girls were in school, on high level, with high grades and she could not imagine that they had ever even used cocaine. She would find out. They would find out. They had to.

''Well, it is night in Germany now, we will have to wait for more information till tomorrow. Get some rest.'' Voight said and they all walked out.

Later that evening, Jay parked his car at Erin's apartment, so happy they were going out for dinner together. It was so close to her home he could just leave his car here, because he wanted to spend the night with her, because he loved her and even more, because he knew how heavy the death of the three German girls weighted on her.

He walked inside and she was waiting by the door, in her dress and high heels and he kissed her.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked then, concerned as he laid his hand on her cheek.

''I am okay.'' She said, kissing him again and laying her hands in his sides as she did so, kissing tenderly.

Then a rumbling sound came from his stomach and she smirked.

''You need feeding, big boy?''

''Oh yeah.'' He said, kissing her and holding her hand as they walked to the Italian restaurant close to her. During the dinner, they shared a good wine and great food, enjoying each other's company and holding her hand on the table as she smiled at him.

''Gosh, you are pretty.'' He said then, taking another sip of wine and she smiled.

''That is the wine.''

''no, it is your pretty face.'' He said, kissing her over the table and she smiled.

''I love you.'' She said then, feeling stupid that she had never let him love her before. She loved him so much too.

''I love you too.'' He said.

Erin held his arm as they were walking home after the dinner, walking on her high heels and smiling at him. He was so happy that they were finally together, as both of them had been turning around each other so much. But they were perfect together and although it had been a hard in the beginning as they were also working together, but they were doing fine after all.

Suddenly a car stopped beside her and somebody grabbed her arm. She held onto Jay but suddenly he got a knock on his head, falling to the pavement. Multiple arms threw her in the back of a car and Jay tried to crawl up then they suddenly grabbed him as well. He tried to resist but they kicking against his knees and he fell the ground again but the arms held him, lifted him up again and he got thrown in the car as well, the doors closed and everything got dark as he tried to find Erin.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Did the undercover mission that had them visible for the big drugs guy. After work they went on a nice dinner together, but then somebody came for them! Are they in danger? Will somebody find out soon enough what happened to him and is it Danton Woodley that is after this?<p>

Thank you so much for reading this firs chapter, I really hope you like the idea of this story and that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story. I am glad you liked this first chapter and that you will like this chapter as well. Please tell me what you think! **

The doors of the car opened and they got taken out, but Erin was blindfolded, falling down and she was pulled up again, losing her shoes and she tried to get free of all the hangs that were holding and dragging her, but she couldn't go anywhere. On her bare feet, it hurt her feet and suddenly she bumped with her toe against something and yelled softly. She could hear Jay, far away and she was put on a chair, still blindfolded. She tried to get free again and received a slap in her face and she sat still then, her hands getting tie together as she felt blood on her lips and tasted it and she wanted to break free again, but then she heard Jay struggling too.

Jay was pushed down, freed his hand for a second then and pulled the blindfold off, just a few seconds before he got a punch in his face and on his head, he closed his eyes and he lost consciousness for a second, trying to stay alert for Erin, but he could not do it. His eyes fell shut and he fell away for a bit, his head pounding.

Jay opened his eyes, looking at the floor. Everything seemed to hurt in his body and he tried to sit up, his hands bound together on his back as he was sitting on a chair. He tried to pull his hand apart but it was not possible.

''Jay?'' He suddenly hurt and he looked at Erin. She was sitting on another chair still blindfolded, looking at him, blood on her lip and he looked worried.

''Are you okay?''

''Yes.'' She said, moving around. Her hands were tied as well and there was nowhere to go. He tried to pull the chair closer to her, but it was not possible.

''We will be alright, I am sure they are looking for us.'' Jay said then. He looked around the dark, big empty hall they were in and he guessed that it was an old warehouse. The side of his face was hurting.

Erin couldn't even see where they were and she felt scared that they would not get out of this, that it was Danton Woodley that had gotten them.

The wine last night had been so good, but it made her a little woozy now.

''We will get out of this, I know we will.'' He said then, looking at her and she nodded, slowly.

''I think I lost my phone when they took us, they will find us. They will notice we are not in the office and look for our phone. With tracing they will find mine. They will find us, Erin. I know that or sure.'' He said and she nodded, slowly. He tried to move his chair to her again, seeing if he could maybe free her hands then, as they were too far away to do it now, but it was not possible.

''I am thirsty.'' Erin said then and he nodded.

''Me too.'' He said then, trying to move closer again.

''Are you blindfolded too?'' She asked then.

''No, I ripped mine off, we are in an empty warehouse hall, you are tied to a chair, hands on your back and your feet to the legs of the chair. I can't break free.'' Jay said, trying to keep her calm as she could not see anything. His head was pounding but he was still thinking of a way to get free and get out. No matter who had them, this was bad.

''How did he find us?'' She asked then.

''I don't know.'' He said and he tried to move closer again.

Jay used all the power in his body, moving his chair again and finally he came a little closer to Erin. Finally he was a little closer to her, just enough to hook his pinky around hers and finally she calmed down a little bit, turning her head his face and he gave her a quick kiss before he tried to move closer again to he could get her hands free, when they heard the voices that were so close to them. Jay froze, looking that way, scared for what was coming.

Voight walked into the office, Ruzek, Olinsky and Antonio working on the case while Atwater was calling the German embassy and he looked around.

''Anybody seen Lindsay or Halstead?'' He asked and Antonio looked up.

''No, not yet. They have been carpooling recently, maybe they just have some problem with the traffic. Accident happened on 87th street, maybe they are stuck there?'' Antonio explained.

Voight just nodded, slowly, walking to his own desk. It was not something for the two of them too late. The carpooling was also new for him, but he just let it go, hoping that they would be here soon. He tried not to be worried about Erin anymore because she was capable of taking care of her own but still, he cared about her ever since he had taken her under his wing and he still was a little scared when something seemed off and he was concerned about her.

Erin and Jay looked up as they suddenly heard several voices talking.

''You book a flight to Lima. She can take it. Get a passport.''

The door to the large empty warehouse room opened and Danton Woodley came walking in with another man. Erin looked up at him, hating him for what he had done to those young girls. The man that came walking in with Danton walked to Jay and held out a knife. Jay looked up at him, Getting slapped in the face and the chair toppled. The roper were cut from his wrist and he tried to crawl up but he got pushed back by a hand on his shoulder. He fell to the ground and Danton pushed him down. The other guy stood on his hand for a second and Jay screamed, saw then that the guy walked to Erin and took the blindfold of her face and she looked at him, scared.

''So, now you are going to tell me why you cops are after me.'' He said.

Antonio and Atwater were walking down the street where the phone of Jay had been traced. Somewhere on a pavement they were at the right place and they looked around, confused. There was a bar close by and they walked in.

''We are closed.'' The woman behind the bar said.

''Chicago PD. We just have a small question.'' Atwater said as they showed their badges.

''Do we have a problem?'' She asked concerned.

''No, the only thing is….did some guy leave his phone here last night?'' Antonio asked.

''Yesterday night? No, sorry. I just cleaned.''

''No problem, thank you anyway.'' Antonio said as they walked out and Atwater took out his phone, dialed Jay's number and they heard his phone ring. Antonio ran to the curb and found the phone, laying in the gutter. He took it, a large crack in the screen.

''This is not good.'' He said then and Atwater nodded as they hurried back to the car.

Back in the warehouse, Danton took Jay by his shirt and pulled him up a little bit.

''We are not police, we are tourists.'' Jay said again and he was thrown to the ground, a harsh kick in his ribs and he was grasping for air, looking up to Erin. He hoped that she would by okay, that she wouldn't her as he got another kick in his ribs, rolling over then. His hand was hurting and his ribs now as well, but all he could worry about was Erin, whom was looking at him from the chair, trying to get free and a tear streaming down her cheek, so sad to see him in pain, She could not see him in pain.

''We are tourists, from the Netherlands.'' She said then, trying to do the accent again.

''You are not tourists, you are police. Tell me your name, your district.'' Danton said, grabbing Jay by his hair and pulling him backwards, taking a knife from his pocket. She looked scared as he was looking at Jay, scared because he was holding the knife.

The knife was put on his throat and Jay was scared this would be it, that this was how he was going to die. Right in front of Erin. His side was hurting and he really felt the knife hurting on his throat and thinking about this was the end he looked at Erin, trying to whisper ''I love you'', scared that this was the last time he would ever see her.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay and Erin are in serious danger! Danton Woodley saw them better than they think and they are captured by him now. What was Danton talking about when he was talking about a ticket to Lima? Antonio and Atwater found Jay's phone and are feeling that something is wrong and that the couple is in danger! Jay is in really serious danger now and scared he will never see Erin again.<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you like the idea of this story and that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write! J


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story. I am glad you liked the previous chapter and that you will like this chapter as well. Please tell me what you think! It keeps me motivated to write. **

Jay opened his eyes, trying to get up, but his ribs and hand were screaming in pain when he tried to sit up. It was the worst pain he had every felt but he had to find Erin. He looked around, looking for her, pushing himself through his pain but all he saw was the chair she had been sitting on before, down on the floor. He tried to sit up, falling down to the floor again as his ribs hurt him too much and he just laid on the ground, too scared what had happened to her.

''Erin!'' He yelled, but there was no response.

''Anything?'' Voight yelled as he walked into the office, the other men looking up at him. They had all been looking for any trace on Danton Woodley or on Erin and Jay, but they hadn't find anything. Voight was biting his lip, nervous. This was not just about two of his agents, this was also about one that felt like his daughter. He had to find her. He had to find Halstead, he had to find them both, good and alive. They would bring the horrible guy down that did whatever it would take to get his cocaine around the world.

''Anything!?'' he yelled again.

''No, the only thing I could find were some old texts in his phone, nothing suspicious.'' Antonio said. The only thing he had found were loving texts between Erin and Jay, but he knew it was not his job to tell Voight about the relationship they were in, but he also didn't want to keep any possible evidence away from Voight and he also realized that some of these things could be important.

''I think they have been taking together. Halstead's car was Lindsay's place, I think they spend the night together. '' Antonio said then. He felt bad that he had to be the one to break this news to Voight and the rest of the department, but it was more important to find out where they are now.

''Maybe they are out together, somewhere, in an hotel.'' Ruzek said, sort of hopeful that was the reason that they had not shown up instead of something much worse.

''They are too responsible for that.'' Olinsky said. ''They love their jobs, I know love makes you do weird things, but this is something none of them would ever do.''

All of them nodded, none of them would ever do that and they looked around. Voight was biting his lip again, nervous and angry now because he had told Halstead to kip in his pants, but that was not the main worry now. It was more important to get them safe again now, to find them and to know that they were okay. That was their main concern now.

''Find out where they went on their night out and go there to find out if anybody there knows anything ,we have to find them, I think we all agree that it is not something to them to disappear, even if they are dating and I am afraid something bad has happened to them and that is related to Danton Woodley. We have to find them. We have to.'' Voight said then, everybody nodding and going back to work, with double effort now.

Jay still laid on the ground, trying to stay conscious as his ribs were hurting so much and he was scared that they were broken, that they would damage his lungs.

The door opened and Erin came running in ,feel down to her knees close to him and he looked as she was wearing other clothes now and carrying a bag. But most different was her hair. It was shorter, in curls and it was in a red color. She was crying, softly and she looked scared, so scared and he just pulled her in his arms, holding her for dear life. He caressed her back as she was sobbing and he heard footsteps coming again.

''What did they do to you?'' he asked concerned as he held her and she was just sobbing and he caressed through the hair, that was just in curls to her ears and red.

''They – They made a passport for me and….and they made me swallow it. I didn't want to but they made me, they said that they would kill you if I would not swallow the cocaine.'' She just sobbed him in his arms and Danton and four other man came walking in again. They pulled Erin away from him, harsh and she was still crying. His heart broke, seeing her crying as she had always been so strong. She never cried. She never had broken down but now this.

''We are letting her bring a new load of cocaine to lima.'' Danton said, holding Erin. Erin was just holding her head down and Jay tried not to think of what they had done to her. He was too worried that it might have been more than just the hair that they had died and cut short.

She looked up at him then, hopeful and her lips seem to whisper some words. He tried to find out what she was saying to him, but it was hard to read her lips, with what Danton just had said.

''They will find out that she is the missing policewoman. She won't get far. ''

''Maybe they will find out she is traveling under a false passport. But by the time they will find out that it was her, she will be in Lima…and disappear.'' Danton said.

''She is a police woman, she could alarm anybody on the airport.''

''When she does, you die.'' One of the other man standing there said and Jay just looked down. If Erin would go to Lima, he would never see her again.

Suddenly he realized what she had been trying to say to him. Find me and I love you and he tried to catch every last glimpse off her before they took her away. Then he started to cry, loud, with harsh cries in sobs, scared that he would never see his Erin again. She had to try to break free at the airport, even if it would cost his life. She could not take it all to Lima and disappear there.

''Come on, you are a man.'' Danton said, putting a gun on the back of his head. He looked backward, saw the revolver but Danton turned his head as one of his other man put a laptop down in front of him, where they could see a hidden camera that was in the bag Erin was carrying and one of the man carrying a hidden camera as well.

He was on his knees, the revolver to his head and them following how Erin and the other men got in the car. The only thing Jay could do was hope and pray that he would ever see his love again.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay and Erin are in serious danger! Especially Erin now, she has to bring the drugs to Lima and they broke her emotionally, Jay could not do much and now he is sitting there with a gun aimed on his head, in case Erin tries to pull something. Seem like they will never see each other again, but the unit found out that they are probably togethe rand are trying to find them as quickly as they can!<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you like the idea of this story and that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write! J


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story. I am glad you liked the previous chapter and that you will like this chapter as well. Please tell me what you think! **

Erin slowly walked into O'hare airport. She tried to keep her mind of the drugs that were in her stomach. They could burst open, just like had happened with the German girls and then it would all be over. For a second she panicked and thought about running away, to a guard, to safety as the guy had left her side now as she had to go on her own now, but she thought about Jay that was still in Danton's hand. She would never forgive herself if she would run away, which would cost him his life.

Slowly she checked in and tried to stay calm because she knew that the drugs in her body only would get more dangerous for her if she was got nervous. She trie dot think about Jay, that she kept him safe as long as she kept going in the airport, maybe long enough for Voight and the others to safe him. It would mean at least one of the was safe.

''Yes, this is hand luggage.'' She said, holding the bag and she got her ticket and claim tag and the fake passport back and slowly she walked through the security. She through she would never ever think this, but she sure hoped that this fake passport was a good one. If they found out that it was not a real passport, she would be safe, but Jay would be dead.

Jay looked at the laptop screen, the camera shaky as the was walking towards the security and he wondered what was going through her head now.

The only thing that was on his mind was that he hoped that they would spot that it is not a real passport or find the drugs. As soon as she was in police hands, she would be safe. Even if they would arrest her for the drugs, Voight would get it arranged. She would be safe. The only thing that would be worse than dying himself, would be that he would never see her again. But she would be safe.

Voight and Antonio came running into the Italian restaurant that they had mentioned in the texts and they walked to the one of the people working there. Some people were already eating, but they were so scared that something was terribly wrong and they had to find them so fast as possible.

''Chicago PD. Were these people in your restaurant yesterday?'' Antonio asked, showing his badge and a picture of Erin and Jay.

''I am not sure, I was not in shift yesterday, I will ask my manager.'' She said and she yelled at the guy in the kitchen, talking to him in rapid Italian and he looked at the picture.

''Yes, they were here and they left pretty late, after some good wine.''

''Do you have any camera's around here?'' Voight asked and the man nodded.

''Yes, come.'' He said and he took them to an office in the back, showing the camera's there. He pressed a few keys and soon after they were looking at the images from last night and Erin and Jay were sitting by the table, having dinner and the man sped it up. Then they saw Erin and Jay getting up and he got her coat as they walked out and they shared a kiss. Voight looked angry for a second as they shared a kiss but knew it was more important to find them now.

''I have a camera outside.'' The man said then and they were looking again. They saw them walking out of the restaurant. A car suddenly stopped and he paused it, but it was not visible what kind of car it was and what the license plate was but then it stopped and suddenly they saw Erin getting pulled into the car, soon after Jay was pushed in.

''I don't know who, but somebody got them.'' Voight said. He ran out to his car to get back to the station to let them trace the car with traffic cameras and Antonio was here to make some copies of the camera's.

Erin walked towards the security, had to hurry as the plane was leaving soon and she got through the security, the woman feeling her pockets after she passed through the iron scan, but they let her pass through and they only looked at her passport very briefly as she was hurrying for the plane.

Please please don't recognize it, please. Was the only thing she thought because she couldn't stand the idea of that he would get killed because they saw his passport was fake. That was not something she would ever be able to live with.

She go through the security while Jay just shook his head, still with the gun on his head. He really just wanted Erin to get free, the security should have seen her, they would arrest her, but they would get the drugs out of her and she would be safe.

''She is going to board the plane. Guess that you are not of any purpose for me anymore.'' Danton said and he put the gun away, dragged Jay down by his hair again and kicked him down on the ground again, Jay trying to protect himself but as everything hurt so much that there was not much he could do. Danton kicked him against his head this time and Jay tried to stop him, sitting up then, panting.

''You are disgusting, you and your partner. Bet nobody on the work floor knows you are doing it together. Do you love her, do you love that stupid policewoman?''

''I do!'' Jay said, bracing himself and Danton kicked again, this time against his arm and hand and Jay fell to the ground again, gritting his teeth as he held his hand and wrist. He closed his eyes, thought about Erin, the only thing he could thing about, He tried to think of her, bringing him away from his pain and he hoped, prayed, that she would be safe, that Voight was heading to the airport now and that she would be saved before flying to Lima. She had to be safe, she had to. She was the most important to be safe, she had to get through and he really hoped that he would ever see her again because he loved her so much. She was the most important to him. She had to survive.

''She is on the plane now.'' Danton said.

Jay looked, his breath almost stopping as Erin boarded the plane, walking to her seat and she sat down, the bag on her lap for a second and Jay saw her strained face, sad because she seemed so scared, because he knew she was so scared before she put the bag in the baggage area and he bow his head, deep down inside he knew he would never see her again as Danton walked to him again with the gun.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay is scared that he lost his girl forever now, because she got on the plane, which means none of them is safe now but Jay is still alive. What will they do to him now he is no good use of them anymore? Can Voight find them and will Jay ever see his girl again now she is on her way to Lima, carrying a dangerous load of drugs?<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you like the idea of this story and that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write! J


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story. I am glad you liked the previous chapter and that you will like this chapter as well. Please tell me what you think! **

Antonio parked his car on the parking lot by the district. They had been up most of the night to look for Erin and Jay. They had not find a lot, but they kept looking, using all the time they had. He had gone home to have breakfast with Eva and Diego this morning, as Laura had to work, just like a few others, but now they were all back. The results from the traffic camera's Olinsky had been working on should be ready soon so they knew where they were taken, They would find them. But then it seems like one of them had found district 21 instead.

Suddenly he heard Voight yelling and he ran in the direction of the yell, saw Voight kneeled down by a man laying on the ground and Antonio ran that way, almost gasping as it was Jay who laid on the pavement.

''He is bleeding.'' Antonio said, looking at the bullet hole under his shoulder.

''It is his shoulder, he is still alive.'' Voight said. Voight tried to hold his arm, that was in a weird angle, worried that it would be broken and the bones would hurt him.

''JAY.'' Voight asked, loud and Jay remained unconscious while Antonio was calling an ambulance. Voight ran inside, if the guy that as responsible for all of this knew in what district they were working, all of their families could be in danger.

A few hours later, Erin looked as the flight attendant stood by her.

''Fish or meat?''

''Sorry?'' She asked confused, as the only thing she could think about where the drugs in her stomach.

''Your meal, Madame.''

''Oh, I uhm…''' Erin said, a little distracted. ''I forgot to request a vegetarian meal, I am also allergic to a lot of things, it is okay, I will eat when we arrive in Lima.'' Erin said, not daring to eat anything.

''I am very sorry, we don't have any extra special meals on board. If you need anything, please just call for me.''

Erin nodded as the woman passed and laid back in the chair again, hoped so much that she would make it to Lima, although she was afraid that what would happen there would be much worse than dying of an overdose because the balloons in her stomach could burst.

But she wanted to live, she wanted to go home, to hold Jay in her arms again.

Jay woke up, confused and looked around. There were monitors around him and a nurse came walking by.

''He is waking up.''

Antonio came walking into the cubicle.

''We have to find Erin.'' Jay said as that was the first thing on his mind. He tried to get up, his whole body protesting and Antonio pushed him down.

''We are looking for her, we have a trace from the car that took you. We will find her. Why did he let you go.''

''Because I was of no use for him anymore now Erin is taking the drugs.'' Jay said and Antonio wanted to ask him more, but a nurse pushed him aside.

''We have to check on him.'' She said and pushed Antonio out of the cubicle.

''How bad is it?'' Jay asked.

''Somebody got you good. We had to remove your spleen, you have three fractured ribs, your arm is broken….seriously, both your bones in your forearm were broken. I don't know what happened, but since you are a cop, I figure you had a beating. You were also shot under shoulder, but we got the bullet out and it didn't hurt any muscles or bones. You will be okay, I am sure.'' She said and Jay nodded. She lifted up the blanket.

''No swelling.'' She said as she checked his arm that was covered in a cast all the way to his elbow.

''Does it hurt?''

''I think the IV takes care of that.'' Jay said and she checked the plaster under the large bandage that was protecting his rib and she checked the plaster over the bullet wound.

''All done, just call me if you need anything.''

Antonio walked back in as she left.

''I need to go.'' Jay said then, trying to get up again.

''You can't go, you have to stay for at least one more day, so they can keep making sure that your spleen is not causing any complication and your bullet wound won't get infected. After that you will stay here to recover because it is easiest to protect you here.''

''I HAVE TO GO.'' Jay said angry, thinking about Erin in the airplane. She had to be so scared and he was so scared that the drugs would burst in her stomach and that he would lose her before even seeing her again.

''What did you mean with Erin taking the drugs? Where is she?''

''She is not in Chicago. She is in Lima.'' Jay said, almost crying. ''She is carrying cocaine and they said to me we are never going to see her again while she arrives there.''

Erin stood up as the airplane had landed. She got of the plane, slowly, trying not to feel nervous because the more nervous she got, the bigger the chance that the drugs would burst in her stomach. She got through passport control again, wondering if Jay could see her because she still had the hidden camera, but she got through again and knew that he would be alive. She was here. Jay would life.

She got the small suitcase Danton had given her to take with her, with a few clothes and other daily stuff, to make it more believable she was traveling for business.

There was a man standing by the exit, holding up a sign that said 'Susan Holden', the name in her passport and he waved at her. Soon after she was with him and he grabbed her arm, took her to the car that was parked a little farther ahead. She wanted to say something, but afraid that he would get mad.

She was pushed in the car and she looked out of the window, miles away from Chicago, even worse, miles away from Jay, scared that she would never see him again.

'' I have to go to Lima! I have to find Erin!'' Jay yelled, climbing out of bed. His chest hurt and it was hard to climb out with his arm in the cast. His feet almost made it to the floor before Antonio pushed him back on the bed.

Nurses came running his way as he was trying to get the IV out and pushed him back on the bed together with Antonio.

''I HAVE TO FIND ERIN!'' He yelled again, trying to push them away with on hand. Then a nurse came with a syringe and he pulled his arm back, but she got his other arm, that he could not move and pushed the needle in his arm and tried to fight it, but then he lost the battle against the medication and fell asleep again. As he closed his eyes, he started to dream about Erin, sitting by his bedside as he would wake up. He had to find her. His hand that was no in a cast grabbed the bed sheets as he tried to wake up, the only thing on his mind was finding his love. He had to find Erin, that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay is in safety now in the hospital but he is not planning to stay there, he needs to see his love again and there is not much that he can do except going to Lima, but the problem is that he is injured and the team doesn't let him go to Lima. Erin arrived in Lima and a guy was waiting for her and took her, but she made it without getting hurt by the drugs.<p>

Coming up: More information about how Jay got free, how he got shot and of course if they will find Erin now she is in Lima!

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you like the idea of this story and that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write! J


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story. I am glad you liked the previous chapter and that you will like this chapter as well. Please tell me what you think! **

Jay tried to wake, up but the dream was keeping him its grip, tightly.

_''__You know what, I don't think I am going to let them kill that girl of yours in Lima. She knows a lot of valuable information for me about how the police can find me. I have a shipment of heroin that has to come to here from Lima, where I will go there in five days. Might let her carry that in six days. She knows how to get around a lot of the security. But with me leaving tomorrow, I need to get rid of you.'' Danton said then then as Jay was looking at the laptop, the screen black as the laptop was in the overhead baggage room, but they could hear the plane taking off. _

_''__Well, she is bringing it away.'' Danton said. Jay tried to crawl up and Danton pulled him up now, Grabbing both his arm and Jay tried to pull the arm back. He tried to keep himself from screaming but he was pretty sure his arm was broken now. Danton took him to the car outside. _

_Danton threw Jay into the back of the car. _

_''__So, what district do you need me to drop you off? 21, hmm?'' He said as Jay panted, holding his side. _

_''__Çome on, your girl might come back to the states if you tell me. I will make sure to drop her off here too.'' He said and Jay shook his head, gritting his teeth. _

_''__In a body bag?'' He said angry. _

_''__That is a wrong answer, Jay.'' Danton says. ''That pissed me off.'' Danton Woodley said and he stopped the car, Jay saw that they were by the parking lot of district twelve and angry Danton opened the door to the backseat, grabbed Jay by his neck and pulled him from the backseat, on the ground. Jay grabbed for his arm again as it hurt so bad and Danton took his gun again. Jay tried to say something but before he cut a shot rang out. _

Jay opened his eyes, put his free hand on the big plaster right under his shoulder. It almost seemed like it was hurting again now after the dream. His other hand was across his chest as well and he thought back about the pain when Danton had kicked against it. Broken two bones at once. Now he was on his way too Lima and he didn't even want to imagine what he was doing to Erin. He had to go find her. He looked as the sun was setting, hoping that Erin could see the same sun.

Erin listened to the sound of the street that was close by them. There were cars and she could hear motorbikes, the sounds of peoples yelling. She tried to roll over on the mattress, the man that was looking at him while holding a gun towards her.

''Toilet?''

''No.'' She said, trying to turn over but she felt so crappy. They refused to give her food, or drink until she would get the drugs out of her and her bowel was hurting, cramping. She just laid here on this dirty mattress in the small hotel. She knew that the drugs had to come out but it just didn't work. Every time she made her way to the toilet, thinking they would come out, they wouldn't, solemnly because the guy was looking at her even them.

She really wanted some water, but every time she asked she would not get it. Slowly she turned over on the dirty mattress then, feeling the warmth of the setting sun on her face as she closed her eyes, thinking about all of the nice things she had done with Jay. Slowly she got a small smile on her face again, just imagining the holiday they would go on when they were together again. Although she knew that she would probably be killed before returning back to the states, she tried to be smiling now, with the sun on her face as she thought about it. She would go to Dubai with her, that it were she wanted to go with him, they would see the city, go around and enjoy each other's company.

The man on the chair was calling and yelling in the phone in Spanish, but Erin just remained there, trying to forget all of the pain, forget the yelling man, just being with Jay in her mind. About their holiday.

She hoped that he was free and looking at the same sun.

Suddenly she was pulled up again by the man and pushed into the narrow bathroom.

''I don't have all the time!'' He said, angry and yelling when he suddenly got a phone call again and she sat down on the toilet, hoping that the pain would soon be gone.

''Good news, you are going to stay here for a while, you can take all the time.'' The man said then, closing the door to the bathroom and Erin sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She wrapped her arms around her stomach because of all the pain, trying not to cry but slowly she started to sob, scared for what was coming, as she could not stay here much longer, not like this. The worst part? She didn't even know if Jay was okay.

That night, in a bathroom in the gate of O'hare airport, Jay was in a cubicle, rolling the large bandage from his chest and he looked down as his bruised chest. Carefully he took a folded t-shirt, pressing it against the bruises and started rolling the bandage around his chest again, as tight as he could with one arm. It made it a little sore as he did not touch the bruises every time he lowered his arm now.

''Last call for US Airways to Lima.'' The radio said and he grabbed his back, heading out, looking at the plane that was waiting for him there. He was surprised this flight had still gone in the middle of the night, but he was glad that he could go there before anybody wound out he was missing.

In the hospital, morning was just breaking.

''Tonight was a calm night, no alarms, wish we had these more often.'' One of the nurses said.

A nurse got up in the staff room to do her first round over the ICU.

''Good morning.'' She said as she looked at the old lady smiling at her, frowning then as there were two oximeters on her fingers and she was attached to two heart monitors. The cables of the monitors going under the curtain and she walked to the next cubicle and pulled the curtain aside, looking at the empty bed.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Erin is in Lima and is struggling because the drugs don't come out and in a lot of pain, even worse, she just heard that she has to stay there a lot longer and she doesn't know if she can do it, she is broken and she needs Jay. Wounded or not, he secretly left the hospital and is on his way to Lima, but can he safe his Erin?<p>

Coming up: More information about how Jay got free, how he got shot and of course if they will find Erin now she is in Lima!

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you like the idea of this story and that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write! J


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! I hope you like this chapter though, although I think it is not as strong as the previous ones but I don't want to rush the story too much. I hope you understand and that you still like it. **

Jay woke up in the airplane. His chest was pounding and his shoulder hurt, terribly and it felt like something way pushing against the bullet wound. Looking up, he saw that a flight attended had her hand on his shoulder.

''I am sorry, are you okay?''

''Yeah, just very sore. Feel with my bike.'' He said and the woman nodded.

''If you need anything, just tell me.''

''I will.'' Jay said, realizing he had been panting in his sleep because of his ribs and he sat up now, his ribs immediately hurting. Was he such a fool for doing this for his lovely girl? He would do everything for her but he felt like he would only cause more damage than good. But he had to find her…Erin and her smile…his love.

He took his phone from his pocket, looked that picture they had made when they were out for a night with the department. Her smile was so bright and his thumb rubbed over her face on the picture. He would see her soon again, he sure of that. Voight and Antonio were on the picture as well and Jay doubted, maybe he should have told him where he was going, they could have helped, but he also know that they would never let him go. They would probably go to Lima, but without him and he could not lay in the hospital, waiting for an update on Erin. He had to go everything to find her.

He had gotten his phone back from Antonio when he was in the hospital. They had found it as a trace. There were some large cracks over the screen but he was glad to have it back. At first they wanted to keep it as evidence but soon enough, Antonio had taken it to the hospital. Now he was just looking at Erin, at the lovely girl on this picture, whom he just wanted to hold in his arms again.

Erin was laying on the dirty mattress again. The drugs were finally out. They were finally gone from her body and she tried to sleep now. The man that had changed with the man that had been so rough with her before was walking around the small room again and she looked up. He seemed a lot nicer than the that has pushed her into the bathroom this morning and he was busy in the kitchen.

''For you.'' He said in his broken English, handing her a plate with a little rice and a bottle of water. She nodded gratefully, hungry and she sat up against the wall, feeling a little bit better now she was eating and drinking and she closed her eyes, thinking about her youth, when she had been hungry and thirsty so many times when her mom was had been using drugs again instead of buying groceries. Keeping that in mind, she knew that she would get through this, all of this. She had been through all of this, getting better.

''Are you okay, girl?'' The man asked as he saw her sitting.

''yeah.'' She said, surprised he asked and he nodded then.

''What are you called?'' He asked then. It took her a second to figure out what he was saying in his broken English.

''Erin.'' She said, as he did not seem like a mean man. He was not like the man that was here earlier, this one seemed a lot nicer and softer.

''I am Javier.'' He said then. Erin nodded and continued eating.

''I will go to shop and get water later, Erin.'' He said then and Erin nodded gratefully.

''You know, I not hate you.'' He said in his English, trying to explain what he meant. ''but I have to. Otherwise the Chicago drug dealer kills my family.'' He said and Erin nodded understanding.

''I work for the police department in the United States. We could go to the US embassy. They will protect your family.'' She said.

Before he could say anything, the door opened and another man came walking in again. He pushed some money in the hands of Javier and Javier got up and walked out. The other mean man sat down and Erin looked at him.

''I am Erin. What is your name?''

If it helped with Javier, maybe it helped with this guy as well.

''Shut up.''

''I am just asking you na-''

''YOU SHUT UP.'' The other man said, jumping up and pointed the gun at her.

Arriving at the airport, he saw his phone full of missed calls from Voight and Antonio and put his phone off again, walking to a taxi. The driver helped him get the suitcase in the back and Jay was grateful, feeling too sore to do it on his own, after this long, painful flight all he wanted to do was lay down. He got in the car, looking around as it drove through Lima and he knew Erin should be here somewhere. He had to find her. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He almost ran into the hotel when they were there, quickly getting a room and getting into the elevator. He pressed his hand against the spot where the scar of the emergency surgery.

Slowly he laid on the bed, pressing his hand against the scar as he was trying not to sob. Deep down inside he was scared that he would not able to help her even when he found her, because he was in such a crappy state. But he still had a few days to rest and recover.

He would stay here, wait till Danton would arrive at the airport in four days. He would see him, follow him and he would bring him to Erin. He could finally safe her and hold her in his arms again, before it would be too late. Turning his head, he looked out over the buildings that were all lower than the hotel, looking over them all, knowing that Erin was in one of them, waiting for him.

Slowly he got up and walked to the bedroom. By the mirror he pulled the plaster of his chest that was over where his spleen was removed and looked at the red wound, it was bleeding slightly and worried he pressed a towel against it.

His phone started to ring again and his screen lit up, showing the picture of him and Erin while he ignored the call Voight was giving him.

''Don't worry, I will find you.'' He said then, looking at the picture, forgetting about his own pain and determined to find her again. He had to, even if it would take everything.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay has arrived in Lima and his body is not being easy on him. Is he being stupid for doing this and going over the limit with his body? Can his body take it? Erin is slowly making contact with the men that are keeping her there and trying to get on their good side. One is just there because he is worried about his own family. But the other? What is he going to do for her?<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you didn't think it was weak. I just don't want to rush the story too much and that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write! J


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! I hope you like this chapter, it is a lot longer than the previous ones but I wanted to get the story really progress now!**

**3 days later**

Jay was packing his stuff again. His ribs protested again, but at least the scar had not bled anymore and the bullet wound was hurting less. The last three days, he had just been resting a lot, ignoring his phone. But today, today Woodley would arrive at the airport. He would see him, follow him and Danton would leave him to Erin.

Downstairs, he gave the key to the reception, as he had already paid on arrival before Voight could block his credit card.

''Is there somewhere I can rent a car here?'' Jay asked and the woman explained him where he had to go. The woman nodded and gave him an address as it was very close and Jay walked to the rental, rented a car to get to the airport, hoping that he could follow the car of Danton then. He really needed to find her before Danton would let her take the heroin and bring her back to the united states. He knew that the Chicago PD could wait for her there, but he did not want her to go through this hell again, she had to be found as soon as possible. Before it would be too late. He knew that if she had ot care the drugs again, there would also be a risk of the drugs would kill or hurt her.

In the car, he slowly drove to the airport, glad that his credit card was not blocked yet and he wondered if Voight had even seen it, because he had not found him at the hotel yet either. Jay parked the car close to the exit of the airport so he could see if Danton was leaving and he sat there, waiting. He had no idea how late the airplane would land that he would take, but he checked on his phone and five planes came in from Chicago today. The first plane had just landed and he hoped that Danton would walk out soon. He checked every person walking out and although he was getting tired and sitting like this hurt, he kept on watching, if he would miss Danton, he would never forgive himself. His phone said that the second plane had landed and Jay kept looking again.

Suddenly he saw him walking out and looked as he walked with another man to a taxi. Jay drove of the parking lot, driving after the car. The car that would finally lead him to Erin.

Jay drove behind the car, trying to not be seen, but luckily he had done this before. Suddenly the car made a turn to the right as they had passed the US embassy just a bit ago and Jay took the next turn, going to the right then soon again and he saw the car. He let a car come in-between and then followed the car Danton was in. It made a turn to the left again and stopped then, Jay passing him as he saw Danton getting out of the car and walking into the apartment building. Jay kept on driving and went to the next right turn and parked his car there.

Erin was in that building. He had been those close all the time.

He sat there in the car for a bit, too scared to get out. Maybe he had to wait for a bit. He grabbed his phone, thinking about calling Antonio and Voight but realized that they would only put him on non-active again while he wanted to safe Erin. He had gotten them into this trouble and now he had to be the one to get her free.

Suddenly his phone started to rang and it was Voight. On the clock he saw that he had already been waiting for an hour and almost in panic, he took the phone.

''JAY, Where are you?'' Voight yelled so loud that Jay had to hold the phone away from his ear before he could add hearing damage to the list of injuries as well..

''I am in Lima.'' He said, calm.

''Jay, I am not done with you. The minute you come back to the USA I am going to put you right back in the hospital. You are a fool for running off, you wounds could infected and you only made it harder for us because we didn't just worry about Erin now but also about you. Where are you in Lima?'' He asked. ''We are here and we are going to bring you in safety and then we can safe Erin.''

''I am with Erin now.'' He said, looking at the building, although he still had to find her in there.

''Just call the US embassy that they have to help us.'' Jay said then and he hung up, got out of the car, softly walking towards the building.

Erin laid on the mattress, feeling weak. Just a bit ago, Danton had arrived here and made her take the drugs again and it hurt her so much. The last days had been bad. Javier had not been back and she was scared that somebody heard them talking. The other guy was not like Javier, he was aggressive. Even when she had asked more water because she felt so weak, he had gotten angry, although he had not touched her.

Her stomach was grumbling as she really just needed more wood. She felt so weak. Scared about the flight she had to make back to the united states tomorrow morning, scared that the heroin would kill her or her weak body could not do it anymore.

Softly Jay climbed up the flight of stairs on the side of the building, looking through each window, carefully. Behind each window there could be somebody. He was the at the second floor, carefully looking inside. Suddenly he saw her, laying on the mattress. He looked better, saw that there was nobody with her. Suddenly she saw him, a smile forming on her face and he waved her to come. She tried to get up, struggling but fell again. Jay opened the window, almost breaking it open and it made a lot of sounds. He climbed in, hearing footsteps on the hallway.

Erin started to cry as she saw him and she put her hands on his face.

''You are really here.''

''I had to find you, I can't live without you.''

''Jay….'' She said, tracing down his battered face and body and the cast. They heard something by the door and Jay pulled her in his arms, lifting her up and climbing back through the window with her in his arms. Quick he ran down the stairs, hearing somebody screaming from the window behind him.

''I got you, you are safe now.'' He said, kissing her on the side of her face, while he kept running. Everything hurt but with new found energy now he was holding her, he kept running.

He ran to the car, Erin sobbing in his arms, hoping that she was really safe now. He laid her on the backseat, kissing her on her forehead as he ran to the front, gunshots suddenly ranging out and he got in, the window beside him shot down and looking he saw Danton Woodley with two other man. Jay started the car, drove away as the gun fire was not starting. Looking in the mirror, he saw that Erin was okay on the backseat when suddenly the window in the back got shot down as well, glass flying over her and before Jay realized what happened, an excruciating pain started in the back of his head.

Jay thought about driving to the hospital that was on the sign but knew he was closer to the us embassy. He could already see it down the street and he drove as fast as he could, gritting his teeth because of the pain in the back of his head.

Did he get shot?

He tried not to think about the pain although it was getting worse and worse and it felt like he was going to faint soon. He had to keep going, bring Erin in safety.

He was almost at the embassy when Erin started to whisper.

''I love you….there is heroin in my-''

''I love you too!'' He said then, but then it was time to stop for embassy. He slowed down, coming closer and closer when he suddenly felt he falling away, the pain getting worse and worse. Scared for what was coming, he tried to break, but his body just seemed to give up. His foot would not move anymore and the embassy came closer and closer

Before Jay could push the brakes, the car drove up against the large fence. Erin screamed. A guard came running their way and looked at Jay through the shot down window. Jay tried to look up and he felt something warm in his neck, something fluid and he thought it was blood.

''You…you have to help us…CPD.'' He took the badge, it fell from his hand and it was the last thing he could say before his body gave up and he collapsed against the wheel.

* * *

><p>NOTE: 3 days have passed and although the team is in Lima, Jay did not ask them for help, he found his Erin and arrived at the embassy but will it ever be okay? Will Erin be okay with the drugs inside and Jay seems to be bad too. Will they get the help and will they be safe?<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you didn't think it was weak. I just don't want to rush the story too much and that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write! J


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! I hope you like this chapter, it is not that long but it is keeping everything a little more of a mystery so that there is a little tension again. It might be a little vague, but I hope you still like it and we get a little more of insight of what Erin's days in Lima were like. **

Erin tried to fight, the woozy feeling that was keeping her asleep. She tried to open her eyes, but it was like they were too heavy. She tried to turn around, but even that was too much and slowly she fell asleep again.

**_''__What is your daughter's name?'' She heard herself ask and her mind took her back to the room in Lima, the room where she was kept. Javier looked up at her and for a moment he seemed so smile, almost proud but Erin figured he was proud of his daughter, as she should be._**

**_''__her name is Fidéle. She is everything.'' He said then, trying to hide his proud smile. _**

Suddenly the dream stopped and she tried to open her eyes again but the only thing she could do was look at the ceiling. All she knew was that she was not there anymore, so she should ban all of it from her mind. She would never see Javier again. It was weird that he was there on her mind, it seemed so vivid.

**_Erin opened her eyes again, looking at the dirty room she was in again and she looked at the guy sitting o the chair, looking at her, his gun in his hands. _**

**_''__Can I have some water?''_**

**_''__No.'' He just said, shaking his head and looking to the floor now. _**

**_''__I am really, really thirsty.'' She said, calmly._**

**_''__Shut up!'' He said angry, just looking at the floor again and Erin laid down, hoping that she would get some water soon again or that Javier would come back, because he took better care of her. He gave her water and actually talked to her. _**

''Erin, can you hear me?''

Somebody took her hand and she tried to open her eyes but it seemed like her eyelids were still too heavy.

''Erin, don't worry anymore, you are back in Chicago, you are safe now. We flew you and Jay back to Chicago. You just have to wake up now.'' Voight said and she tried to pinch the hand that was holding hers. He was there for her, she was safe.

''Come on Erin, you have to pull through. Not after moving Camille. You are like my daughter, Erin.'' Voight said, scared he was going to lose her as well.

''Come on, Jay fought so hard for you. I think he really loves you.'' Voight said then and his goice was fading away again.

Erin really tried, but it felt like her body was too weak. But she was back in Chicago.

**_Laying in the room in Lima, she looked out of the window again, the sun going under and she closed her eyes. Closing her eyes, she thought about what had kept her going for all this time. She and Jay would go on holiday together when they were together again. They would go to Dubai, for sure. Watch the Ferrari police cars there and joke about their won car. He would hold her hand as they walked to the edge of the viewing platform on the Burj Khalifa and he would keep holding it as she slowly concurred the little vertigo she had. She would smile at him then and they would make a picture together, after which he would give her a playful kiss on her cheek, secretly from the guard as affection as not okay there in public. They would go out on fancy dinners and there was nobody to stop them from loving each other there. It would be perfect. _**

**_Suddenly she woke up again, surprised it was the next morning. The dream had been what had kept her going the last few days,._**

**_''__Hey Erin.'' She suddenly hurt and she turned around on her side. _**

**_High above her, Danton Woodley was smiling at her. _**

**_''__It is nice to see you again.''_**

''I think she is having a nightmare.'' She heard then, Antonio's voice was very close to her.

''Is she going to wake up?'' Nadia asked worried.

''I am sure she can already hear us. The doctors said she would be waking up soon.'' Antonio said.

''How about Jay?'' She could hear Nadia ask.

''No word on him, they have no idea what will happen and if he will recover, but we have to keep hope.'' She heard and she blocked the voices out again, scared that what they were saying wasn't true and that if she woke up, that everything would be one big nightmare again what she would never get out. Everything seemed to be nightmare right now. She just wanted to life. She just wanted to hold Jay.

**_With the heroin that was in the stomach, Erin really didn't know what to do. She was scared, so scared that when she arrived in Chicago, they would kill her, that they would kill her after all. _**

**_It hurt her so bad, it hurt so much. She had thought about resisting on taking them, but knew she would bring her life in danger then and that way she would never get close to Jay again. _**

**_She looked at the sun again, that was almost setting again after the buildings, when something, somebody blocked her view and suddenly she saw it was Jay. His face had sunlight around it and he was smiling and he opened the window. _**

**_She was safe. _**

Suddenly she found the power to open the eyes, looking around her, confused and surprised. She was no longer in the dirty room, she was no longer in Lima, it seemed. She looked around the hospital room, so happy that she had finally left the terrible place where they had kept her, she was finally free again. She really was in Chicago and she was sure it would not be long before Jay would hold her in his arms again. She was finally safe, she no longer had to worry about Danton, Javier or the aggressive guy. She didn't have to worry about not ever seeing her love again.

Rolling her head aside, she looked at the bed beside her, frowning.

There were monitors, tubes, a tubes going into a mouth a when he looked again, she looked at the brownish wave hair that was visible under all the tube and bandage and she tried to sit up, not being able to, but there was no denial in what she was seeing. Somebody in the bed was almost covered in tubes and wires, a big bandage around his head and a tube breathing for him.

Right there, in that bed beside her, hidden under tubes and machines, was Jay.

* * *

><p>NOTE: So all the cursive parts are in Erin's consciousness while the normal text are all actually taking place. Erin and Jake are safe back in Chicago and Erin had a visitor at her bedside, Voight, talking about his deepest feelings. Then she finally was able to wake up, but looking aside, she saw that Jay was close to her, but seemed so far gone as well.<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you didn't think it was weak. I just don't want to rush the story too much and that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! Wow, last chapter was read and reviewed a lot and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it!**

Erin was still looking aside, on Jay, tried to get up again as she wanted to reach him. She had to reach him, he seems to far aay. Suddenly two hands pushed her back on the bed. She wanted to scream, but realized it was Voight.

''Let me go!'' She yelled, still angry and trying to get free from the two strong arms. She was still fighting and she heard voices around her.

''Erin, calm down!'' Antonio yelled and finally she looked at their faces, realized that they were the ones the trust. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, reminding what happened when they got a the embassy. They had pulled Jay out of the car, not knowing what he was doing as he had driven up against the fence when she had suddenly seen the blood on the back of his head. Somebody was holding his badge and one guard helped her out of the car.

Opening her eyes again, she looked as Voight was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at her.

''You are going to be okay, girl.'' He said then, so worried it almost made him sound like her dad and she looked at him.

''Is Jay?''

''The bullet hit him in the back of his head, really close, to his neck. He is very lucky, the headrest slowed the bullet down, so that really lessened the impact. He will survive Erin, he will be okay, I am sure.'' Voight said and she looked up.

''So you are…our relationship? You are not mad, how did you even find out?''

''We found his phone and we had to look in the texts for a clue, but then we find out. I am not mad. Okay I am, just a little, because I told him to keep it in his pants.'' He said but he looked at Erin again.

''You don't have to worry about it. All I want is you and Jay to get better.''

''Did you catch Danton Woodley yet?''

''No, we didn't.'' Voight said then. ''But Antonio refuses to leave the door to your room and there are policemen at the entrance as well, you are safe here.'' Voight said and Erin nodded slowly.

''how are you feeling, any pain?'' He asked then as Erin seemed more concerned about Jay than her own wellbeing.

''Just…a little sore…pain in my stomach.'' She said then.

''One of the heroin packets burst open while you were dragged inside, but you got care fast enough.''

''Oh.'' Erin said, as she hadn't even realized it happened. From the moment that car ran up against the fence of the embassy, all was a big blur.

''I know, it is a lot to take in, take some rest now, try to sleep.'' Voight said and Erin nodded. He walked out and she laid back in the pillows, closing her eyes but as much as she tried to sleep, she remained awake, so many unanswered questions on her mind and the worst of them all was if Jay was ever going to be okay again, a shot in the head was not something that would just go away. She looked aside again and realized that she might lose him, because things were really not looking well, he couldn't even breathe on his own. Looking away, a tear ran down her cheek and she closed her eyes, slowly dozing off then.

She dreamed that when she woke up, Jay was standing beside her bed, smiling at he and that he had bought two tickets for them to fly to Dubai and she got out of the bed and together they were brought to the airport by Voight. She wanted that dream to be real but she knew that Jay was shot in his head and that she was still in the hospital bad as well because of those drugs. She realized that this was because of one undercover job. If they had been more careful, none of this had happened and maybe this was what Voight had been so worried about when he didn't want them to date. In the car they had been talking about their dinner and date more than they had been careful and they had paid a high price for that. He was shot in the head after suffering a beating before and she had been carrying illegal drugs. Honestly, she didn't know if she would ever even returned as a police woman after this, but she was more worried about Jay, a shot in the head could not mean much good and she just needed to know if he would be okay, it would be pulling her through this all, forgetting about all the nasty memories.

Erin opened her eyes again, the beeps of the monitors around her and Jay annoying her again.

''When will he wake up?'' Erin asked weak as she saw Antonio standing by his bedside, Almost seemed ot by wiping away a tear which worried Erin so much she bit her lip and finally asked the question that was on her mind for too long now.

''Days….weeks. Only time can tell.'' Antonio said sad as he looked at his fellow detective in the bed.

''I think I am going to sleep.'' Erin said and Antonio nodded and walked out. Softly, Erin started to sob. Jay had tried to get her back no matter what the cost was…now it could cost him his own life…and their future together.

* * *

><p>NOTE: So Erin woke up a little more and got more information about what happened. She is having her doubts about if it was all to blame on their working relationship and she is thinking about not returning as a police woman but even more, is she ever going to recover from this? Is Jay going to get through?<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you didn't think it was weak. I just don't want to rush the story too much and that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! This chapter is longer than the previous one but I am glad you reviewed a lot and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Hope that you won't be mad about the cliffhanger! **

**Three days later**

''Come on, I got you.'' Antonio said, holding Erin's arm as he helped her out of the bed and she got the slippers on. She looked over at Jay's bed, but everything remained the same. Except they had gotten the tube from his mouth because he was breathing on his own again, which the doctors said was very promising. They also had gotten him off the medication that had kept him asleep, but now it was his own turn to wake up. His face was battered and the arm was still in cast. Yesterday when they had turned him in the bed to prevent bedsores, she had seen his chest and she wondered if he had been so hurt when he went to Lima to find her and it made her sad, that he had put his own life on the line to save her.

''Come on, we will walk a little, just hold on to me.'' Antonio said as Erin had insisted on walking a little, as she got bored from just lying in bed and she wanted to get back on her feet as soon as possible. Slowly they walked out of the room and she kept holding onto Antonio.

''Thank you.''

''No problem, I just want you to feel better.'' He said as they walked around the hallway, Erin finally feeling a little better and she looked around, at the dark skies and the stars. It was right after dinner, but Antonio was here as he was every day and it was so nice that he was here for her and Jay, just like Voight, whom was here every morning.

They walked around, Antonio telling about how they were still trying to find Danton, although they though that he was still in Peru. Back in the room, Erin looked at Jay again, whom was still unconscious, somehow she had hoped that he would be awake when they came walking back, but she had hoped for nothing. She just needed him to wake up so she knew he would be okay.

Antonio helped her sit down on the edge of the bed and she climbed onto the bed again and laid down.

''I still think that Jay will be alright, he is strong, he will really be all fine.'' Antonio said then, feeling so bad for Erin.

''I can see you are lying. Really, how are things looking for him. I know you don't want to worry me about him, but I need to know that he is going to be alright.''

Antonio seemed doubtful for a second, as if he was not sure what to tell her but he sat down on the chair beside her bed.

''You know that the bullet hit him in his head. The impact made his brain swell and there was not much to be seen on the MRI, but it hit him in the back of his head. They can't tell a lot, but we all have to be prepared he might not come out really well, or even that he might not wake up.'' Antonio said, slowly and he felt so bad he had to tell Erin.

''But we will hope for the best.'' She said then and Antonio nodded.

''Right.''

''I am going to sleep now.'' She said.

''Good idea, you might get to leave tomorrow.''

She nodded and Antonio walked out. She looked aside, at the monitors Jay was attached to and felt bad that she could maybe leave the hospital tomorrow, because it felt like she left him alone. She was happy that she could leave, because she was feeling better, physically, but mentally she still felt like she was struggling. The days in Peru were still haunting and even more, she still wanted to return to the intelligence unit, but what if this happened again, even worse, what if Jay could not return?

She tried to close her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

When she was finally asleep, a nightmare took over again.

**_Standing up at the desk in the intelligence unit and she walked down the stairs. _**

**_''_****_Going already?''_**

**_''_****_I promised Jay I would be home around 5.'' She said, although she was not sure if Jay would even know that it was 5, but she still wanted to keep her promise to him, because she was to blame for his state. She drove home and walked inside. _**

**_''_****_Hey babe, I am home.'' She heard herself say and she walked into the living room and it was empty. Looking around, she saw some pictures of her and Jay, but it was different. Jay seemed different on the pictures. Walking on she walked to the bedroom. She walked to the hospital bed, that was beside the other bed and she switched on the light, looking at Jay laying in the bed, curled up and thin, but with his eyes open. She sat down beside the bed. _**

**_''_****_hey babe, I am home.'' She said again, Jay hardly looking at her, as if he didn't even know she was there. Suddenly he raised his arm, thin and spastic and he laid it on her shoulder, barely looking at her though and she didn't even know if he was really there. _**

**_''_****_Come on, let's watch a movie.'' She said, carefully taking the blankets of him and finally he looked at her, smiling a little bit and Erin smiled back, caressed the side of his face. Then he opened his mouth and made sounds and she knew he was trying to talk, as he had been trying for the last few years, but it was no longer possible, just like he could no longer move and he mostly just seemed absent. _**

**_''_****_Or do you want to go outside, I could walk with you through the park.'' She said, pointing at the wheelchair. _**

**_But then he closed his eyes again and seemed all gone again. _**

She woke up, sitting up, heavily breathing, knew that it was just a nightmare but she could not stop thinking about this because she did not know how Jay would recover, but she didn't want to think about this being their future and thinking about that, she remained asleep in bed.

At night, she heard that Jay's breathing was different and she climbed out of bed, carefully walking to his bed, looking as his eyes were open.

He was awake!

''Jay, I am here, I am here. You are going to be okay.'' Erin said and she grabbed his hand, careful so she wouldn't hurt him because of all the IV's but he just opened his mouth, no sound coming out.

''Jay, can you hear me?'' She asked worried as she pressed the call button.

''Erin…are you holding my hand?'' He asked weak and she pinched his hand.

''I am here…I am holding your hand.'' She said, confused as he was looking at her.

''…I can't feel much…and I can't see anything.'' He whispered then.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Erin is feeling a little better and will soon be discharged, but she is still not feeling well because of all that happened in Lima. Even worse now she knows that Jay might not be so well and she had a nightmare about it. Jay finally woke up things do not seem so well either.<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you didn't think it was weak. and that it gave you enough information and that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! Wow, last chapter was read and reviewed a lot and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! This chapter was really really hard to write so I really wonder what you are thinking about it. **

**The next morning**

Jay was asleep again, tired, knocked out by al the medication. Erin sat on the edge of the bed, knew that she was allowed to go home, but she didn't want to leave him here. She couldn't leave him here, not in the state he was in. He was scared, hurt and he had more tests coming up and she would stay by his side, because he was scared, he had been crying until he was sedated again, terrified because he could not see. What scared her even more was that he could not move. She had not been able to sleep, afraid she had more nightmares about their future. She hoped everything would be okay, but there were too many scary thoughts on her mind now.

''Erin, are you there?'' He suddenly whispered and she got off the edge of her bed, walking to his and sitting down on the chair that was there. She looked at him, laying with a pillow in his back and his eyes were open, but she knew that he could not see anything.

''I am here.'' She said then, taking his hand that was on the blanket, as his other was still in a cast, beside his body.

''What happened? Why can't I see anything?'' He asked, worried.

''You were shot, in Lima.'' She said as her lip started to shake. ''You got shot in your head. But the doctors say that the blindness might not be forever.'' She said, stammering.

In her nightmare, he had been completely gone, but he was still here, but it was even harder to see him struggling like this.

''Then…I hope it goes away.'' He said, slowly and her lip started to shake again because it sounded so worried.

''How are you feeling, otherwise?'' She asked concerned.

''My body feels so heavy.'' He said, not being able to move and she caressed his hand.

''Is there something I can do?'' She asked.

''No…I can feel you touching my hand… which is good.'' He said then and Erin felt a tear streaming down her cheek. She just wanted him to be okay, he had saved her, he had risked his own life to safe her and now he was in this bed, blind and not being able to move.

''I love you.'' He said then, slowly.

''I love you too.'' She said then, her voice shaking and he heard her voice shaking, knew that she was almost crying.

''Hey, don't cry.'' He said then concerned. ''I don't want you to cry. I can't see if you are crying but you sound like you are crying. Please don't cry.''

Erin whipped the tears away, feeling so bad that she even made him more upset now.

''I am sorry this happened while you were trying to safe me.'' She said then.

''I don't regret it, if I had not done that, you would not be holding my hand now.'' He said.

Before she could answer, the door was opened and the nurses walked in as he had an MRI now to see how the damage was now, eleven days after he got show.

She looked as they took the bed away. Letting go of his hand he suddenly moved his head, the nurses holding his head as they were worried he would hurt his head that was still in a thick layer of bandage.

''Can Erin come with me?'' He said softly and the nurse waved at Erin. She took his hand again, still afraid she would hurt him because of the IV's, but he kept holding onto her hand, as it was the only thing that was comforting to him now.

Jay just tried to stay calm. It was scary that he could not see anything. He wanted to move but his body seemed to heavy and his head hurt so bad. But Erin was holding his hand and with her hand in his, he knew that it would be okay. She was safe, which made him a little happier inside.

''I will let you go now, I will come back after the scan.'' She said as she let go of his hand as she was not allowed to go past here and she looked as they took him away.

Walking back to the room, she really hoped that he would finally get some good news. He really needed to get some good news, they both needed it. She couldn't imagine him being blind all his life. He still seemed hopeful that he would get his sight back and she tried to be hopeful too, because he just needed to be better. He didn't deserve this and it was unfair and she felt almost guilty that he had gone to safe her. He had to regain their his sight. He just had to, it was not unfair.

Slowly Erin started to put the stuff in her bag, not ready to leave. But Voight was coming to get her, so she had to get ready. The bed came back in and she looked at Jay. He was calm and she walked his way.

''How was it?''

''It was okay, scary, not being able to see anything.''

''I know, I am so sorry.'' Erin said.

''Don't be sorry.'' He said. As she looked at him, it was so hard to imagine that those beautiful blue eyes that were visible, staring, but not seeing anything when a doctor walked in with the results of the MRI.

She sat by his side again, still holding his hand and the doctor stood by them.

''We have the results of the MRI and there is good news, we don't see much lasting damag e, so I think a part of your sight will return when the swelling comes down, but I do believe some of it comes back. As for your body, me and the team will start you on physical therapy tomorrow, because everybody feels weak after a coma.''

''But I can't see anything.'' Jay said then.

''But the therapists are good at moving your limbs, to let your muscles get moving and stronger again.'' The doctor said.

''Any guesses on how long his recovery will take? Until his sight will come back?'' Erin asked.

''I can't say anything. Honestly I can't say yet if it will be a full recovery. But it will take a while.''

The doctor said and Jay's face looked more sad then, which has been bright before as he was so glad that there was no real damage to his brain, that he could still regain his sight. Now he was just sad again.

''There is also good news.'' She said and he smiled.

''yeah, I really want to see you again soon, your pretty face.''

She smiled and kissed him on his forehead, as it was time for her to go home soon and she brought her bag to Voight, farther down the hallway as she would sleep at his place tonight. She walked back into the room to say goodnight to Jay, ask if there was anything she could do.

As she walked into the room to get her back, Jay was awake and he was crying, softly. Worried she walked to the bed.

''Don't worry, I am here.'' She said as she sat down by the bed and grabbed his hand.

''I am scared.'' Jay said then and she moved closer and grabbed his hand even tighter.

''I am right here.''

''I am so scared.'' He just said again and Erin got up, carefully laid down on the edge of his bed and held him. He was sobbing, softly and she kissed him on his face, all over his face as her arms held him tight.

''Don't be scared, I got you, I am right here for you.'' She whispered. ''You can't see me now, but I got you and I am not letting you go. I am right here.'' She said, holding him tight. They would get through this, he would get through this.

''You should go home.'' He said softly as he did not want her to stay longer than she had to.

''I am not going anywhere, I am staying right here with you.'' She said then, holding his, not wanting to leave his side because of how he was feeling. Holding him, he dozed off again and she just kept holding him, afraid to lose him again.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Erin got ready to leave the hospital but Jay is blind and vulnerable as he is really weak right now, not able to move and he is scared about the future, but Erin is supporting him and luckily they got good news from the MRI. But will their future really be so bright? Will Jay fully recover?<p>

While thinking for ideas I make elastics balls and while this story is getting so well read I am so nervous I am thinking about storylines the ball has the size of a large apple now, haha!

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you didn't think it was weak. I just don't want to rush the story too much and that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! Wow, last chapter was read and reviewed a lot and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! **

**The next morning**

Erin woke up in the bed she had been sleeping years before. The years she had been living with Voight after he took her in. Looking around the room, she saw not much had changed. Yesterday she had not been looking around the room, because she had been too upset over Jay. She had been crying herself to sleep, only to end up in another nightmare, where they finally got in Dubai and on the platform and instead of him holding her hand because she was scared, she was holding his hand, guiding him the way because he was no table to see anything and instead of seeing the incredible sigh himself, she had to tell him about everything that was there.

No, she shouldn't think like that, he would get better, the doctor had told them it was probably just the swelling, not the bullet that hit a nerve.

Standing up, she looked at the poster of the spice girls, Voight had hung there when she had joined the family and she took the picture from the night stand.

She looked at Voight, having his arm around Camille and she was standing beside Justin. She really wished the family was still complete.

Missing the family she once had in this house, the walked to the bathroom and got dressed a little later, as she wanted to go to the hospital as soon as possible to see Jay again.

Slowly she walked downstairs.

''Good morning, hope you slept well.'' Voight said, standing in the kitchen as she walked in.

''I did.'' She said as she sat down and Voight brought her a plate with toast and sat down in front of her. It was a long time ago when they had had breakfast together.

''You were screaming in your sleep.''

''I was?'' She asked surprised.

''Yeah, but then you were quiet again so I decided to keep you asleep.'' He said and Erin nodded.

''It was just a nightmare.'' She said.

''Are you worried about Jay?'' Voight asked concerned as she seemed so stressed and worried.

''Yes, I am. It feels like it was my fault, because he came after me. He risked his life to safe me and now he is blind and in pain.''

''Don't feel guilty. We should have kept an better on eye on him here when he was in the hospital. He just left there at night and took a plane and then we couldn't find him anymore. This is what relationships on the work floor cause, but there is nothing to do about it. You and Jay both need to get better and he has a tough recovery ahead of him, but he will be better, I am sure.'' He said then. She just nodded, slowly.

''Do you want me to bring you to the hospital so you can visit Jay?''

''No, I will take the bus to my place and take my own car.'' She said.

''No, you won't. I will bring you there because I am not allowing you to go out on your own, not now Danton could still be around. They are still searching for him.''

A little bit annoyed, She sat down in his car a little later. But she knew it was really for her own safety. Also, they just had to catch the man that had done this all to them. That had done this so Jay. That had given her all these nightmares but she was glad when she was in the hallway again, walking to the room they had been in and where a police men was still keeping guard at the door, she greeted him and walked in, Jay had his eyes closed and she was not sure if he was asleep or awake. She felt bed, as the blanket was down for a big part now, his chest still bruised and with the scar of the splenectomy and his other arm still in a cast and she could really see how battered his body was. She could only hope he would recover soon.

''hey, I am here.'' She whispered, not sure if he was awake.

''Erin.'' He said opening his eyes now but she know he could still not see anything. His fingers were moving a little bit and she took his hand.

''You can feel it again?''

''Not much, but with a lot of effort I can move my fingers…and I feel the pressure of you hand.'' He said and she sat down on the chair again.

''Did you sleep well, how are you feeling?'' She asked.

''Pretty okay, I guess.'' He said and she felt so bad for him.

''How was the physical therapy?'' She asked then.

''It was not too bad, They told me everything they were doing, but it was still weird because I could not see anything.'' Jay explained and he pinched her hand then a little bit.

''They told me I would need another surgery hen the swelling goes down, they will place a plastic prosthetic piece in my skull.'' He said then. ''There is a hole in it and they put a metal plate over it, but are making on on the right size now.''

''Any idea how long it will take until the swelling goes down?'' She asked as this was all new information for her.

''They say it will be a few weeks.'' Jay said and Erin kissed him on his forehead.

''I can't wait for you to see again.'''

A smile formed on his face.

''Me neither. I can't wait to see you again.'' He said.

She smiled.

''You know…I want to go to Dubai when you are better. We could go together, get away from all this mess, just enjoy time together.'' She said.

''That sounds like a great time…but I have to get better first.'' He said.

''but you will get better soon, I am sure.'' She said. He gave her a smile again.

''I just hope to get my sight back soon. My body hurts and moving is hard, but that will get better, but losing my sight would be the worst. I just need to get it back.'' He said, slowly.

''I am sure you get it back.'' She said.

Suddenly Jay's eyes turned away, showing the white of his eyes and his hand went completely limp and fell out of her hand.

''Jay! Jay!'' She asked worried and suddenly he started to shake.

''jay!'' She said again as she pressed the call button, Jay shaking heavily.

''Come on Jay, I can't lose you now!'' Erin cried as the medical staff came running in. One of the nurses pushed her back and she stood there, crying as she could not see what they were doing, standing all around him but they were yelling, moving him and Erin just stood there. Panicked she just stood there, as there was nothing she could do.

She couldn't lose him, not like this. He didn't deserve this, he had to be okay! They still had to have a future…..

* * *

><p>NOTE: Erin woke up at Voight's house, remembering some of her history there and Voight brought her here because Danton is still out on the street, we will read more about it later and Erin and Jay talked and they made a promise for the future but then this happened, do they still have a future together? Sorry I gave you another cliffhanger again!<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you didn't think it was weak. I just don't want to rush the story too much and that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! **

Erin sat on the chair on the hallway, close to the ICU, knew that Jay was there but she was not allowed to see him. She wished she got an update on how he was but she guessed that they were still working on him. He was taken in emergency surgery but there was nobody that could tell her everything and it worried her. She was so scared to lose him.

Voight came walking in and she was so glad that he was there, as it was nice not to be alone. She had been alone in the room in Lima and now it frightened her. When she had awoken Jay and Antonio had been there and Voight had been by her side too and she had stayed there, but this was the first time she was really alone, although she knew that Danton could not enter the hospital because of all the police security, it still frightened her, like he could walk in any second to hurt her and Jay. Voight sat down beside her.

''I hate it here. I hate this place.'' Voight said then, softly and Erin nodded.

''It is where you lost Camille.'' Erin said.

''Yes.'' He said and he stood up, took a deep breath before he sat down again. He remembered when his wife had been in there and it was the place he had lost her. It was the last place he had held his wife in his arms and looking beside at Erin, he did not want this to be the place she had to say goodbye to Jay. Slowly he laid his arm around her and Erin laid her head against his shoulder. That is how they had been sitting there then, too.

''I remember saying goodbye to her and then you just crawled on the bed with her and took her in your arms.'' Erin said, her voice shaking.

''Justin couldn't stop crying.'' Voight said, slowly.

''No…'' Erin said, so sad as she remembered that day. It was almost ten years ago, when she was still living with them, almost moving out but in those last few months, she wanted to be with Camille.

''She passed away in my arms, she knew she was going to die.'' Voight said. ''From the moment she heard that the cancer had metastasized to her head she knew she was going to die and she only spend time with me and you and Justin…we should have had been ready.''

''I don't think we never could have been ready for it.'' Erin said then and Voight nodded.

''I just don't want you to have to say goodbye to Jay. Saying goodbye to the person you love the most is the hardest. ''

''I won't have to let go of him, I am sure. He is going to pull through.'' Erin said then and Voight nodded with a smile.

''You are right, I am sure, he is going to be okay.'' Voight said and Erin closer her eyes, her head still against his shoulder.

**_''_****_I won two tickets for the Blackhawks in a bet with my neighbor. Do you want to come with me?'' Jay asked as they were getting coffee and she shrugged. _**

**_''_****_I don't know.''_**

**_''_****_Come on, it will be fun, you are going with me.''_**

**_She made a sigh sound. ''That is exactly the problem in this question. I do want to go to the Blackhawks…but with you? Not so sure.'' She smirked and he just shook his head. _**

**_''_****_Good, then I will enjoy these myself.''_**

**_''_****_Oh shut up, I will go with you.'' She said then and Jay smiled. _**

**_''_****_Good, I will pick you up at eight.'' He said then, pouring the last bit of coffee in her cup, not having any for himself anymore. She looked surprised. _**

**_''_****_Don't worry, this all for you.'' He said then, ready to make some new coffee.''_**

**_''_****_Thank you, very charming.'' She said then. _**

**_''_****_Especially for you.'' He smiled. ''Got to show you tonight will be good, right?''_**

**_''_****_Right.'' Erin smiled before she walked out.''_**

Erin opened her eyes for a second, waking up in the waiting room by the ICU again. Voight was gone beside her and she guessed he was away to get some coffee. She smiled as she thought about this first date and with a smile on her face she fell asleep.

**_Jay walked behind Erin, carrying their drinks as they walked into the United Centre and got to the chairs of the tickets that they had. She was smiling at him as the match started because she really liked being here with him. _**

**_''_****_If they score, will I get a kiss?'' Jay asked then._**

**_''_****_Oh shut up.'' She said. Maybe she did want to kiss him but she knew that Voight would never approve their relationship, so why would she risk that they would really getting close. _**

**_Suddenly there was a goal and he looked at her. Suddenly he moved forward and Erin wanted to object but she wanted it, she loved him and their lips touched. Carefully his tongue pressed against her lips and she opened them and shared a passionate kiss. _**

**_Suddenly she heard a gunshot and Jay fell against her. Blood was streaming over her hand as she touched the back of his head and suddenly she was Danton Woodley walking towards them, pointing his gun at her. _**

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she woke up, her mouth open as she almost wanted to scream when she saw the nurse. Voight standing beside her.

''I am sorry, I didn't want to startle you, I just wanted to tell you can see him for a bit.'' The nurse said and Erin nodded, followed her.

''What caused the seizure?'' She asked then, worried as they also get taken him in surgery.

''There was a small fragment of the bullet still in his head and we got out again, but it caused the seizure. Actually, it was pushing against the nerve that is connected with his eyes, so we have good hope that he will also regain his sight very soon. He will be alright, don't worry.''

''He had a major seizure, so I worry.'' Erin just said.

''Well, he suffered a traumatic brain injury so he might get seizures more often, but maybe not, we will find out as he recovers.''

Erin felt sad as she heard that but then they walked into the ICU room Jay was in. He was in the bed, a new bandage around his head and fast asleep, but she knew he would be okay.

''I am right here.'' Erin whispered, sitting down by his bed, kissing him on his cheek and she held his hand, more for herself than for him, because he was still completely knocked out by the medication.

''I am here and I am not letting you again.'' She whispered then, smiling that he was okay. They would get through all of this.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay had a seizure because of a small bullet part but luckily they removed it and are more hopeful that he will regain his sight. Erin is really worried though and she is still having nightmares about Danton and with him now being caught yet, will he really get after them again?<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you did like the backstory we got on Erin and Jay's first date and Camille. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! **

Erin woke up, laying in the mattress in Lima and she tried to get up but she felt too tired, too heavy to get up. She had to leave this place! She had to get back to Jay. She tried to get up but she couldn't do anything but look out of the window. She had to get to Jay…he had gotten a seizure…she needed to get back to Chicago…and how did she get here?

She crawled up, walking through the small and dirty and room and looked around, to the window, tried to get out. She shouldn't be here, she was in Chicago, in the hospital with Jay and she was so confused now.

Suddenly the door opened and Danton Woodley came walking in. He held the hand of a little girl, dragging her with him and she was Javier crying on the hallway.

''Let go of my daughter.'' He cried and Erin wanted to get the girl free.

''If you safe her…you kill jay.'' Danton said and Erin's lip started to shake.

''I can't…'' Erin just said and she closed her eyes, a shot ringing out.

Erin woke up, in a chair in the corner of the room she and jay had been staying before and she rubbed through her eyes after another terrible nightmare. She could only hope that they would catch Danton soon because maybe then her nightmares would get less. Softly she started to sob, scared from all the nightmares and that she was not able to sleep well, even for a night. The nightmares just kept on coming and there was not something as good night's sleep, it seemed. It had just been a dream but it made her so upset.

''Why are you crying?'' Jay suddenly whispered from the bed, slowly turning his head her way, looking confused and she got up and walked his way.

''I had a nightmare.'' She said, drying her tears. ''It is okay.''

''Are you sure? You can talk to me?'' Jay whispered.

''No, you should go back to sleep. You need to rest.'' Erin whispered back as she kissed him and he looked at her.

''I can see you a little...not really well...but I can see your silhouette.'' He whispered and Erin sighed relieved, kissing him again.

''Oh, that is so great! It will come back Jay! You will see again!'' She smiled.

''I hope so.'' he smiled, weak but he was smiling again and to Erin that was the most important now. He was smiling.

''Do you remember what happened yesterday?'' Erin asked concerned.

''Not really.'' He whispered.

''You had a seizure...there was a small fragment of the bullet left in your head, pressing against your optic nerve so that is why your sight is coming back now, it caused the seizure and because of the brain injury, there is a chance you have them more often. But I believe you will be okay.'' She said.

''I believe so...but you still have to tell my about your nightmare.''

''it was about Lima.'' Erin said. ''Every dream is a nightmare…its tarts good, sometimes but then it turns in a nightmare again.'' She cried and she felt bad about crying, because he was the one that was hurt and now she was crying.

''I shouldn't cry, you are hurt and I…I am okay…and it is not fair that you are injured…'' She just stammered.

''You can cry, I don't want you to have any nightmares and I want you to feel better, don't feel better for crying if it makes you feel better. You should talk to me about those nightmares so you can feel better soon, maybe you should get some help.'' Jay whispered as his fingers caressed her hand as much as he could.

''I am okay, I will be okay.'' She said then, drying her tears. ''I am sorry, I am just so worried about you too…I just want to have a good night's sleep and have you better soon.'' She said.

''Don't be worried about me, I will be okay.'' He said and she nodded, slowly.

''I know, I am just worried, because I love you.'' She said and he smiled.

''I love you too, but I don't want you to worry. I can see the difference between light and dark and I am sure the rest will come back to, so stop worrying.'' He said and she nodded, slowly.

Jay felt like he was going to fall asleep soon because it was straining to stay awake, especially with the headache from the seizure but he wanted her to be okay.

''Come on, just sleep here, I will keep an eye on your nightmares.'' He said then.

Erin looked surprised.

''I will look over you while you sleep...well, not literally.'' he whispered then and Erin kissed him.

''Thank you.''

Carefully she laid her head on her arms on his bed and with a lot of effort, Jay finally managed to raise his hand and he laid it on her head, exhausted then.

But he was glad if she could sleep now. She was snoring softy and he was just so glad she was here. Moving was still so hard except for his hand and his chest hurt, as well as his arm and his head but he was just glad that he had his hand on her and he could watch over her while he slept. Hopefully she could sleep now. He just caressed through her hair as she as asleep. Maybe she thought that it was bad that she was crying while he was hurt but he knew that was hurt too, maybe not like him, but she sure was hurt mentally and he loved her, he wanted to be here for her and he dozed off as well now.

A few hours later, they both woke up again and smiled at each other.

Erin held his hand, just smiling because he was awake and they shared a kiss.

''I love you.'' She said, tears in her eyes as she was so happy he was okay, that he would be okay and that he was seeing a little again. Everything would be okay, they were both sure about that.

''I love you too.'' He said, his fingers still holding hers and they kissed again.

''I can't wait to go to Dubai with you.'' He whispered then, closing his eyes a little and she knew he was tired.

''Just dream about it.'' She said as she kissed him one more time and took the blanket, tucked him in and he gave her another smile before closing his eyes and dozing off.

Looking at her watch, she saw there were another twenty-five minutes before Voight would pick her up. She just sat by his side, caressing his hand as he was asleep and she felt so grateful that she got to be here with him and hold his hand after what had happened to them and that he had risked his life to safe her. One of the cards that was by the window, the one that was send to him by the homicide, fell down and Erin stood up, picked it up and wanted to put it back in the window sill and look outside, as the lit skyline. It was nice that all the departments were supporting him in this, sending him cards. The whole district was supporting the both of them and that was a nice feeling, that they were not alone in this. She looked at all the lights in the distance when she looked down at the parking lot as she heard a loud whistle from there.

Her eyes met other eyes that were looking at her from the parking lot and the man there raised his hand, waved at Erin and her heart seemed to stop.

Danton Woodley was right there, waving at her from the parking lot.

NOTE: Jay is oaky, but Erin woke up with a nightmare again and finally told jay about it. They had a good talk and promised they would go away together when he is better, although he still has a long recovery ahead. Erin has some trouble with the nightmares and fears and even worse, the person she fears the most is outside of the hospital…or is she just imagining it?

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you did like the backstory we got on Erin and Jay's first date and Camille. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter, not sure how it will be received. **

''Jay!'' Erin yelled frightened and he woke up, confused. Then she realized there was nothing he could do and she shook her head. She didn't want to worry him even more, afraid he would get really upset.

''Nothing.'' She said then. ''Sorry.''

Confused she walked onto the hallway.

''Keep an eye on everything.'' She said the police agent by the door, running out. Confused she looked around, not even knowing where to go when she suddenly saw Voight walking her way.

''I am here to pick you up.'' He said, Olinsky walking after him as Olinsky wanted to see how Jay was.

''Danton was in the parking lot.'' She said then, looking at the two men.

''it was not another nightmare?'' Voight asked concerned, hoping that it was. Although, if the man was really here, he could arrest him. They had to get him, so Erin could finally move on and they could focus on Jay's recovery.

''I am not crazy, I saw him.'' Erin said and Voight nodded, looked at Olinsky.

''Inform somebody of the hospital staff. '' Voight said and Olinsky nodded and walked away. Voight looked Erin.

''He was waving at me. It was like he was just teasing me.'' She said. Her voice was shaking as she was upset.

''We will find him, don't worry. He won't hurt you.'' Voight calmed her down.

''The hospital is securing the entry.'' Olinsky said as he was walking in. Voight nodded and Olinsky walked away again, calling Antonio to ask if he could come here, to see if he could help them.

''Why is even still after us?'' Erin sighed sat as they sat down on the bench that was on the hallway, waiting, hoping to stay safe.

''It is that you know how they work. They don't want you to know that.'' Voight explained.

Antonio called Olinsky that he was in the hospital and he was searching together with the staff. Olinsky got up to search as well, while Voight kept sitting by Erin and by the room, making sure that nobody could hurt Erin and Jay.

Olinsky and Antonio came walking back.

''They have been looking everywhere, we looked with them, he is not in the hospital.'' Antonio said then.

A staff member came walking by with a cart with extra towels and Erin frowned, as she hadn't Jay asking for more…he couldn't even use the towels….

She looked at the face and suddenly saw that it was him.

''That is him!'' Erin suddenly yelled and Antonio paced forward, grabbing the man and threw him on the ground. Voight looked at the man's face. It was him, it was the king pin they had been looking for, for a long time. Danton threw another punch at Antonio and Antonio tumbled back. Voight jumped forward and finally managed to push Danton Back on the floor, rolled him over then and took his wrists as Olinsky got handcuffs.

Voight pulled him up, roughly. Olinsky helped Antonio up and Antonio rubbed over his jaw as the punch had been pretty hard. All together they took Danton outside.

Voight grabbed Danton, pushed him against the car.

''You hurt my Erin, you made her carry drugs and you shot jay. You are going down, I promise.'' Voight gritted between his teeth and he pulled the door to the car open, pushing him in the car and he looked at Olinsky.

''Don't hurt him. Don't do it.'' Olinsky whispered as they got in the car to the district. But they had him. They had the king pin and they had the person that had hurt Erin and Jay and that was responsible for the death of the three German girls.

Antonio looked worried as he was still holding Erin, standing by the entrance and looked as Danton Woodley as pushed in the car.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, you got him. I am going to Jay.''

''We will make sure to take him to the station. Say hi to jay…take care.'' Antonio said, rubbing her over her shoulder one more time and she walked inside, back to his room. She was glad Jay didn't know what happened because she didn't want him to worry even more.

''You know, Danton Woodley got arrested tonight.'' She said then and he smiled.

''That is good.'' He smiled and she took his hand, so happy that they had finally gotten the guy that was responsible for hurting the both of them and killing the three German girls.

''They got him, they got him.'' Erin sighed relieved and Jay smiled.

''See, everything is going to be okay.'' He whispered and he squinted with his eyes. ''I am trying to see your smile too, but you should be smiling.'' He whispered then.

''I am. I am. He is finally getting what he deserves.'' She said. ''Now you just have to get better and everything will be like it was.''

''Yes, it will.''

Erin kissed him and Jay looked over her shoulder.

''There somebody in the doorway.'' He said as the squinted and Erin looked back.

''It is Voight.'' Erin said and Hank walked to the bed.

''How are you feeling.'' Voight asked as he moved a little closer to the bed, feeling bad as he didn't want to disturb the lovers.

''Good now you got the bastard.'' Jay said to his superior, not sure what to say.

''Feel better soon, you should pull each other through this recovery. I just want you both to get better after all of this. If you need anything, just tell me. I want you both to get better…together.'' Hank said and Erin and Jay smiled, surprised that he was here to see him as he was scared that Voight was angry at him for dating Erin while he had told him not to.

''We should go home.'' Erin said then to Voight as jay looked exhausted. Voight turned around, slowly walked to the door while Erin gave him a kiss.

''Hank, I need to ask you something.'' Jay said then and Voight came walking his way again.

''I thought you told me to keep it in my pants.'' Jay said then. He could not see Voight's ace and that worried him, because it was harder to see how he was feeling because he could not see his facial expressions.

''I did…and you should have…but when this guy took Erin and hurt her, you risked your on life and health to safe her and without you, she would still be in Peru, or worse.'' Hank said. ''You love her, you really care about her and it is the same for her, she loves you. I can't be in-between your love. I can't. She deserves love after all she has been through and honestly, I don't know many man who would do for the girl what you did for Erin. So I wish you all the luck.'' Hank said and he shook Jay's hand and Jay smiled as he walked out. He had been afraid for what was going to come with Voight, but now they had gotten Voight's blessing, he knew that Erin and he would get through this.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Danton Woodley finally get arrested! They got him now he tried to get o Erin and Jay again because they have too much information. But luckily they got him in time and even better, Jay even got his blessing for being with Erin from Voight, which is of course very important too. Can they finally focuss on Jay's recovery or is there mot worries ahead of them?<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you did like the backstory we got on Erin and Jay's first date and Camille. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter, not sure how it will be received.**

**Two days later**

Erin walked into the hospital, carrying some new flowers for Jay. She was happy that she could go around on her own again and sleep in her own apartment again and although she still had nightmares, she hoped that those would go away soon. The first night back in her own apartment was terrible and last night she hadn't dared to sleep for the biggest part of it, but she hoped everything would get better when Jay was better.

Walking into his room, she was surprised that he was out of the bed, in a wheelchair by the window. His head was against his headrest and he seemed really tired, but it was nice to see him sitting up.

She laid her hands on his shoulder and kissed him on his cheek, standing in front him then as she kissed him again.

''Hey, how are you feeling?''

''Good.'' He smiled. ''But you are blocking my view.''

She smirked and pulled a chair closer, sat beside him on a chair.

''Can you see everything outside?''

''No, not much, but I can see some and it is nice to be out of bed.'' He said then and she nodded understanding. He still looked really bad, his hand in the cast on his lap and his head was still bandaged and he was still hooked on various IVs and tubes, but he was smiling and that made a whole lot of difference for her.

''Did you have PT this morning?''

''A little. Just stretching my limbs. It all hurts.'' He said then and she took his hand that was on the armrest, his free hand.

''It will get better.''

''I know. How was your second night back in your own apartment?''

''It was nice to be in my own bed again, but it was cold without you.'' She said then, caressing his hand and he smiled at her again. She didn't want to tell him about all of the times the first night she had been waking up, scared because he was not beside her but she also know that he was here. Last night she had been awake for most of the night, not daring to fall asleep. She just wanted to take him back home soon.

''Can you maybe call a nurse?'' He asked her then and she got up, walking to the call button and pressing it. He gave her a smile again and she felt so guilty that he was in this situation because of her. She just wanted him to be okay again she wasn't sure that all of the nightmares came from the things that had happened or his guilty over her. Maybe she even deserved them. A nurse came walking in and put him back in the bed and Erin tried to help as much as she could, but there was not much he could do and she looked as he was in the bed, smiling at her again and she knew she needed to talk, she knew it would be better if she would talk to him.

''I keep having these nightmares.'' She said then and her lip started to shake as she did not want to complain about anything to him, not to him, not after all he had done for her.

''Please just talk to me. Please do.'' He said as he took her hand and she pinched it, holding onto it.

''I want to…but I don't want you to get upset…you did so much for me and it is my fault you are in this bed.''

''It isn't, you didn't fire that gun. I risked my life saving you and I am glad you did, now stop blaming yourself and tell me about the nightmares, it will help.'' He said then, now even more worried about her. ''I love you and I care so much about you and I don't want you to have nightmares and I don't want you to not talk to me. You can talk to me about everything, you know that, right?''

''Yes, I know.''

''Good. So talk to me.'' He said then and slowly she started to talk.

''I just feel so guilty about what happened but that is because I love you and I am concerned about you. I just keep dreaming that something will happen to you and that it is my fault and I know that Danton Woodley is arrested but somehow he keeps coming back in my dreams.'' She said, stammering.

''I know it is hard and you have been through a lot, but I am not the only one injured and impacted by what happened and I want you to remember that. There is no shame in feeling bad or having nightmares but I want you to be okay. I want you to sleep and feel good, dream about me, us, Dubai. Anything but the bad things. I am trying not to think about the bad things and I don't want you to feel bad either. We will get through this, together.'' He said then and Erin sniffed.

''Thank you.''

''Come here.'' He said then as she came closer he could finally see how exhausted she looked and he just wanted her to have a good sleep.

''Just move me to the other side of the bed.'' He said then, trying to move himself a bit but it didn't work.

''What are you doing?''

''Just move me so you can lay down beside me.''

''Oh, no.'' She said then and his free and moving hand took the remote where he called for a nurse again and she walked in.

''Can we get an extra bed in here? I want her to sleep here tonight.'' He said then and before Erin could object, the nurse nodded and walked away.

''See, not a problem.'' He said then, caressing her hand and soon after, a bed and mattress were brought in and put beside his bed and Erin smiled grateful. Slowly she laid down in the bed as he turned his head, trying to look at her and in the bright light of the windows, as it was just afternoon, he could see her a little bit but he knew she was exhausted.

''Come on, let's go to sleep. I am right here, no more nightmares.'' He said then.

She rolled closer to him and with a lot of effort he managed to get his arm around her.

''Please, just sleep, just sleep.'' Jay whispered, his arm around her and finally she fell asleep, knew that she wouldn't have any nightmare now.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay is recovering and feeling a little better, although he has a long road ahead as his body still doesn't seem to be his and Erin finally talked about her nightmares and the struggle she is still going through but she is not just here for him, he is also there for her and hopefully she can finally get some sleep.<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you did like this chapter that had Erin and Jay talking a little more and I hope you don't think I am rushing to much, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There were reviews on the latest chapter,thank you for that and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter, as there coming less and less reviews each chapter I am worried that you are less interested in the story! **

**Four days later **

Jay gritted his teeth as the therapists where holding him, guiding him through the walking bars and Jay tried to keep himself from crying as it hurt so much. His body hurts so much and he tried to keep going, because he wanted to get back on his feet.

''Come on, sit down, you worked hard enough.'' One of the therapist said then and the other one got his wheelchair and Jay sat down, panting and closing his eyes. His sight had still not recovered and that worried him the most. He needed to get his sight back, as soon as possible as he wanted to see again and it was not helping him therapy either, because he could not see anything.

''You did well today.'' The physical therapist told him and Jay just nodded, didn't feel so well. His arm still hurt and so did the chest, He really just wanted to get better, but his body still was too sore. A nurse took him back to his room and laid him back on the bed.

''Erin is coming later, do you think I can take a shower?'' Jay asked then, as he really started to smell so bad after all of these days.

''I will check if somebody has some time.'' She said, friendly and he laid back. Waiting, he hoped that Erin would not walk in before he had been showered, because it would make him feel better after the physical therapy and also for Erin.

''Here to shower you.'' The nurse said as she came walking back in and he was glad as it was the same nurse, whom he really liked.

She took him to the shower and undressed him and he was looking the other way.

''It is my job, don't worry.'' She said then as she saw he was blushing.

''It is just…really hard not to feel embarrassed.'' He said then.

''Well, just talk to me, makes it less awkward. What did you do before joining the CPD or did you start there?'' She said. ''Still a harder job than mine.

''I was in special ops, in Iraq, now look at me.'' Jay just said.

''Won't be for long.'' She said, making sure he was steady on the chair as she got the water running and carefully washed him and dried him again, not saying much and Jay was glad, scared that it would get awkward but she was very professional and that made him feel so much better too.

''Special ops. I am still impressed.'' She said then as she dressed him as she got him back on the IV's and tubes.

''it was though, but not half as though as what happened to me and my partner now.''

''You are a couple, right?'' She asked as she had seen them together.

''We are, I went to hell and back to save her and I am glad I did. Her being in danger was worse than any of the things I have been through in Iraq.

''That is true love.'' The nurse said as she put the blanket over him again and his casted arm on a pillow, making sure he was okay before walking out and she was barely gone before Erin came walking in and kissed him. He was looking a lot better, in a t-shirt and sweatpants now instead of the hospital gown and she was sure he had just been showered, but was so glad that he was smiling again, because that was the best smile she could imagine right now. When he was smiling, everything seemed to be okay.

''I got showered, especially for you.'' He smiled and she kissed him.

''You didn't have to do that for me.''

''I got to shower with a woman…too bad it wasn't you though.'' He said as he smiled at her and she laughed.

Carefully she sat down on the edge of his bed and took his free hand.

''I slept better last night, I thought about you and our trip before falling asleep and I didn't have a bad dream. It is getting better, I am sure.'' She said, hoping that everything would be okay from now on.

''That is really good to hear.'' He said then and she nodded. He could just see her nodding, as everything was still vague but he could see enough now to distinguish her hair and her face and everything was slowly getting a little clearer, day by day, as if the nerve was recovering right now.

''The bandage is gone.'' She said then, looking at his hair that was still there and he laid his hands on her shoulders, almost pulling himself up by holding her and she laid his arms on her back, so he could not fall back.

''Are you doing okay! What happened?'' She asked scared.

''nothing, I just want you to look at my scar, tell me how bad it is.'' He whispered in her air and he kissed her in her neck and caressing his back, she looked over his shoulder, looked at the red lines that ran over his head from the multiple surgeries, his hair gone there but it was probably going to grow back there.

''How bad is it?'' he asked then. She felt his body was trembling and carefully she lowered him down and looked at him.

''Not too bad, the lines are red on the back of your head. I am sure they will get less red and your hair will grow over it…and don't even worry about it.'' She said. She kept caressing his hand and he smiled, dozing off a little then.

''Sorry, PT this morning has worn me out.'' He said.

''Just rest. Recover, so you can get better soon and you can walk out of here.''

''Only if you will be holding my hand then.''

''Sure I will then.'' She said, kissing him and putting the blanket over him, kissing him again and slowly he fell asleep as she watched over him, making sure that he was asleep before leaving, making sure that he was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay had PT and it is not going well, also feeling bad because he still can't see well. He was so happy that Erin was coming and he talked a little with the nurse, who is also sure that Erin and he are in true love and he and Erin spend some time together again and eh was tired, but Erin finally told that he was feeling a little better after having no nightmares, thinking about him and she made sure he fell asleep as well, feeling well.<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you did like this chapter that had Erin and Jay talking a little more and I hope you don't think I am rushing to much, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter, not sure how it will be received because it is a little different than the previous ones. **

**Two days later **

A little uneasy, Erin sat down behind her old desk, finally back at work. Voight told her that she did not need to get back yet, but she wanted to get back to work, because being at home only made her feel worse. She wanted to get back to her normal life and although she knew that Jay still had a long road of recovery, it was good to be back here and no longer be home alone.

''Coffee.'' Antonio said as he put a cup on her desk. Although it was already afternoon as she had been busy with filling all papers for getting back all morning, but she was happy to be back.

''Thanks.'' She said as she got her PC on and Nadia came walking her way.

''if there is anything I can do for you, just tell me.'' She said and Erin nodded, smiling at her. She just wanted to get back to work like she had worked before. She was getting through the stack of emails when Platt came walking upstairs with a woman and a man, in their fifties.

''This are mister and misses Weber. The parents of Lena Weber.'' Platt said as the woman and man walked up the stairs behind her and Antonio got up. He greeted the parents and Erin got up as well.

''I am so sorry for the loss of your daughter.'' She said then, shaking their hands and the parents nodded at her.

''Thank you…are you Erin Lindsay?'' The mother asked then, with a thick accent, but Erin was surprised that her parents were even here.

''Yes, I am.'' She said then.

''Thank you so much, for arresting the man that did this to us and our daughter.'' The dad said then, laying his hand on her shoulder.

''I..I am happy I could…'' She just said, not sure about what to say. ''I am so happy this man is locked up. We will never let him get free again. I promise.'' She said, although she couldn't imagine what the parents were going through. No matter what would happen to Danton now after his court case, these parents had lost their daughter and they would never get her back.

''Do you think you can talk about everything with us?'' The dad asked then and his wife asked him something in German. He nodded and looked back at Erin, obviously translating for his wife.

''Our daughter was a smart girl and she was in a good school. She was a…good student. Please, we want to know everything.'' He said and Erin nodded.

''Maybe we can sit in that room there?'' Erin said then as she pointed a the empty room where they could be talking in private and the couple nodded, walked into the room.

She was doubting, hoping that she would get to see Jay tonight but she knew she had to talk to the parents of the deceased girl and had to help them as much as she could and called Jay.

''hey, I am sorry, I can't come tonight…something at work. I am so sorry. Love you.'' She said over the phone, quickly as she had to get back to the Webers.

Voight walked into the hospital, making sure that Jay would not be alone today. Erin would stay with the Weber's today and she had felt so guilty about not being able to be with him. But she had called him and they had at least said goodnight to each other and Voight would keep him company now.

''Hey.'' Hank said as he walked into the room and Jay looked away from the TV, now wearing glasses.

''Hey. Thank you for coming.''

''Of course.'' Voight said as he sat down. ''Can you see well with those glasses?''

''Still not really, but it is a little better.'' He said then and Hank smiled, glad he could finally see a little more. Jay first found it awkward that Hank was here instead of Erin, but it was better than spending the evening alone and maybe Voight would tell him a little more about what cases they were working on.

''Parents of the German girls arrived today, so Erin is out with them because they wanted to talk to her about the case and they are talking now, so she really cant make it.''

''She called me, it is okay.'' Jay said then, although he was a little sad he didn't get to see her today.

''Why did Erin live with you when she was a teenager? What did she do that she got arrested?'' Jay asked then as he never dared to ask her..

''She is your love. You should ask her yourself and she will tell you. Just know that I care about that girl and if you ever dare to hurt her, you will get in problem with me too.'' Hank said then, looking at Jay, strict.

''I would never hurt her.'' Jay said then.

''I know, you love her. It is just that she has been through a lot and I don't want her to go through more again. But if you take care of her, together with me, I am sure that she will be fine.'' Hank said then. ''You are a loyal, strong guy who has learned about that loyalty and respect in the army and I respect you. I really do, especially what you went through to get Erin here again. I trust you, so you will be good for her, I am sure….and that is not something that I say often.'' Hank said then,

''Thank you.'' Jay said and he shook Voight's hand, as much as he could.

''Take care of yourself, then you can take care of her.'' Hank said.

''You bet, I will care for her, don't worry about that.''

''I don't doubt that, Get better.'' Voight said then walking out and Jay smiled to himself, glad that Voight more than approved them, he had even told him now that he was the right guy for Erin and that meant a lot to him. Slowly he reached out for his cracked phone on the nightstand and started to type a message with his one free hand.

**I love you, goodnight.** He managed to type and send it to Erin.

Soon after, he received a message back.

**I love you too. Sleep well x**. He received back and with a smile on his face, he fell asleep, hoping he would get to hold Erin in his arms at night soon again.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Erin started back at work again and had a pretty emotional first day as the parents of one of the German girl had arrived and she talked to them, also feeling a little sad that she couldn't see Jay, but he is managing without her and got a visit of Voight, which was also good because Hank gave him even more of a blessing, even saying that Jay is the right guy for Erin and they exchanged some texts, Jay wanting to recover really bad because he is missing her.<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you did like this chapter that had Hank and Jay talking a little more and I hope you don't think I am rushing to much, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter, not sure how it will be received because it is a little different than the previous ones. **

''I am so sorry about your daughter.'' Erin said as she handed the parents some coffee and they nodded slowly.

''We miss her every day.'' The dad said and the mother nodded sad.

Erin nodded understanding and the mom looked at her.

''She was such a good girl, I….don't…uhm…can't think of why she did this…how she uhm…met this person…and why he did this.'' The mom said then and her husband laid his arm around her.

''We think that he took them from school, her and her friends and threatened to hurt you if she would not cooperate.'' Erin said calmly. ''I don't think she involved with drugs.''

The parents nodded. ''She never did drugs.'' The dad said and the mother nodded. ''Never, she was such a good girl.''

''It is not fair, she was so smart and she got high grades and now she is gone…and she will never have a future. It is really not fair and I wish we knew what happened exactly.''

Erin closed her eyes, thinking about all that happened in Lima and thinking if that could have happened to the girl but she did not want the parents to know that because they were upset enough and there was no use in knowing those things for them because it would only make them more upset if they knew their daughter wen thought that for dying. She did not want to tell them about the fear of having the swallow the drugs and knew that they could kill her on the flight and the pain they had endured. She couldn't tell them, because she couldn't talk about it with anyone. It was all to painful and she hoped that the girls had not gone through that.

Slowly she put the file on the table.

''I will tell you everything I know.'' She said then, opening it but she knew she would not tell everything she knew, because she didn't want them to know what their daughter could have felt.

Sometimes it was better to leave some information out.

That night, after talking to the parents, she thought about Lima again and she was scared of a nightmare and she closed her eyes. Jay kept telling her not to have any but it was hard and she couldn't tell him, even if she had because she was going through too much herself, she was scared she would put more pressure on him if she told him again. She felt like she was finally doing well but the talk with the parents ripped open many painful memories and now she was back at being scared. She knew Danton wasn't coming back but somehow she was still scared, scared to get hurt again like she had gotten so many times when she was younger and her mom was doing stupid stuff and drugs again. She didn't want to feel hurt, not now Jay was still by her side and he was going through so much that she did not want to worry him again and she decided not to tell him, tell him that she was okay because that easier for him during his recovery, but turning around she doubted, knew she had to tell him the truth, but promised herself then that she would wait until he was back on his feet and at home, recovered. But struggling to fall asleep, she took her phone again and thought about calling Voight, but there was nothing he could do for her either.

She just had to get through this. She had gotten through so many she just hoped that she would get through this too. She just had to.

Jay was holding the walker the next morning, carefully making a step and he sat down on it again, panting and his arms hurting, but he wanted to walk. It was hard holding the walker with his arm still in the cast, but he had to if he wanted to walk and that was what he wanted. He had just finished his breakfast and he would have therapy in an hour but he already started, as he wanted to get back on his feet as soon as possible. Gritting his teeth he got up again, putting his foot forward and carefully making the step as he heard clapping behind him. He wanted to turn around, almost fell over but Erin jumped forward and grabbed him just in time and helped him sit down on the ground.

''Look at you, walking around.'' She smiled and she smiled back.

''it isn't going to swell yet.''

''Well, it will soon.'' She said and she helped him get up again and walked to the bed with him, where he sat down on the edge and she smiled because she finally saw him again.

''The parents of Lena Weber were at the police station.'' She told him then.

''It was so harsh seeing these people dealing with the death of their daughter, she was a good girl and now she is gone and she never gets to finish her school and her parents never get ot hold her again and that makes me so sad.'' She whispered as she caressed his cheek.

''it is really sad, yeah.'' He said, looking at her and she carefully smiled then.

''I really like your glasses.'' She said then.

''Hopefully it is just for now.'' He said as he hoped his vision would recover, because the glasses only made it a little bit better. ''but I am glad you at least think it suits me.'' He smiled then.

''it looks even better with your dimples when you smile.'' She said then.

''Guess I should keep smiling then.'' He said.

''You better.'' She said but she knew she had to get ready to leave again as she had to get to work.

''I am sorry I have to leave to work now, but I promise that I will come back tonight with a surprise, I promise.'' She said then and she held his hand before kissing him.

''Well, I am exciting to find out what that promise is.'' He said then. She left and he smiled, happy that she finally seemed happy again.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Erin started back at work again and had a pretty emotional first day as the parents of one of the German girl had arrived and she talked to them, giving all the information she had and it really broke something in her again because she had to think of all of it again, but she won't tell Jay and keeps saying she is okay instead. Jay is working hard on his recovery because he is getting really done with being in the hospital and he tries his best to get back on his feet but won't say it is too much for him, can they finally tell each other the truth about their struggles? And what is Erin's surprise?<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I am sorry this chapter had Erin visiting Jay again because I think it gets repetitive but I hope not, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Merry Christmas everybody, too!**

Jay looked surprised as he was expecting a nurse to come bring him dinner, but instead Erin was coming into the room with a wheelchair and a nurse followed her to help him in the wheelchair.

''Are we going somewhere?'' He asked surprised as she was also holding his jacket.

''Well. We are going outside.'' She just said and he looked curious as the nurse helped him in the wheelchair and Erin started to push it then, out of the hallway and through a staff room.

They went to the terrace where the staff had lunch sometimes but Erin had made a deal for tonight and it was all theirs for this summer night. He looked surprised as there were a lot of candles on and around a table.

''What is this?''

''Our Italian restaurant for tonight.'' Erin said.

''They don't allow food into the hospital so figured I had to take you outside.'' She said as she pushed him to the table, stopped there and put the wheelchair on the breaks and he looked surprised at her and then at the table, filled with candles.

''I know it is not as romantic as being at the Italian restaurant but at least the idea is here and I got this, it is your favorite pasta too.'' She said and he smirked.

''I love it, it is perfect.'' He said then, sniffing the fresh air and looking at all the candles she had put around. He could not see a lot of other things very well but the little flames were dancing in the dark for him to see.

Erin sat down beside him and took a bag from under the table.

''I asked the restaurant if they could make some of your favorite pasta. I hope it still warm.'' She said then and he smiled.

''You did all this for me?''

''I love you.'' She just said, kissing him. Slowly she opened the bag then and put some of the pasta on the fork and brought it to his mouth.

''You are going to feed me?'' he said surprised.

''The nurse offered to do it but I figured it would be more romantic if we were with the two of us.'' She said and she kissed him on his cheek.

''Well, that is true.'' He said and he ate the pasta from the fork.

''but I can do it myself too, with one arm, if you keep the pasta on your lap.'' He said and took the fork from her in his free hand and started eating, bring the fork to his mouth again, slowly but managing and she also got a fork, taking a few bites as well.

She also put two wine glasses, but filled with water, on the table and Jay smiled.

''On a terrace, looking over the skyline of Chicago, with candles around me and with you alone, I would pick this over being in the actual restaurant any time.'' He said then, kissed her on top of her head and she smiled at him, but frowned then.

''Is there pasta sauce in my hair now?''

''Probably.'' He laughed.

With a smile and a napkin she whipped it out and laughed.

''might not be the best shampoo.''

''Might be, try it.'' He smirked again and she laid her hand on his cheek and kissed him, tender.

''I love you.'' She said then, looking deep in his eyes. She had arranged this for him because she knew she could never make up that he got injured while saving her, but this was a start and something she could do to make him feel better and get him out of that bed.

''I love you too.'' He said then, kissing her again and she laid her hand in his neck as they kissed and wanted to caress his head when he suddenly pulled his head again and looked at her.

''I am so sorry.'' She said then, scared that she had hurt him by touching the scars.

''For what? I just wanted to ask you to come sit on my lap, so I can maybe see you a little better.'' He smiled and she did so, their faces really close then and he smiled, his dimples showing.

''See, now I can see you a little better.'' He said then, laying his arm around her. She laid her head against his shoulder and although it was still a little sore for him, he still liked it and caressed her shoulder as they both looked at the view of the skyline and the candles surrounding them.

''You can't imagine how much I love you and care about you. I am so sorry you got hurt while trying to safe me.'' She whispered then,

''don't be sorry. If I hadn't done it we would not be having this moment right now and this is one of the best moments of my life…so don't be sorry and never feel guilty. I love you and I will never let you go.'' He said then and he looked at her.

''But I do feel guilty. You almost died and you have such a long recovery and it is all my fault.''

''It is not, you never chose for this to happen and you have been through a lot too. I just hope you won't leave me if I won't recover….or stay with me out of guilt.'' He said then, finally speaking up about the worries he had had the past few days when she had not been by his side because of work. He knew she had to be there too but it still worried him that work was better for her than he was, because he was worried not everything would go like like it had been before. She would be stuck with him and have to help him all his life.

''You will recover and you will walk and see again, I don't doubt that and I am with you because I love you and that will never change. Jay, I would never leave you if you don't recover and I won't stay with you out of pity, but because I can't live without you.'' She said and they shared a kiss.

She laid her head against his shoulder again, both holding each other and looking at the skyline, the candles and the stars, hoping they would never get separated again.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Erin has arranged a big surprise for Jay and they had a romantic dinner of the Italian restaurant they spend their date in the beginning and Jay really enjoyed being this romantic with her again and being out of his room but he also spoke about his worried about their future but Erin assured him again that their love is too strong to break, even with his recovery. She also was able to put aside her struggles for one evening and they had a great time, with hopefully more for them coming up, right?<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I hope you liked this chapter had Erin surprising Jay . I hope it doesn't get repetitive this way, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! **

''You have to look good, otherwise I am not going to take you to work today.'' Erin smirked as she held the mirror and he was shaving as they were sitting by the sink, in the bathroom. She was cutting his hair, as it had grown pretty long now.

''it is take your boyfriend to work day?'' he asked with a cheeky smile.

''You bet.'' She smiled and he finished and she combed his hair, carefully, afraid to hurt the scars. His hair was covering up most of it and he looked in the mirror.

''I can't see it very well but I would say I am not even looking that bad.'' He said with a smile and Erin kissed him in his neck.

''You are super handsome.'' She said then and they shared a kiss. She pushed the wheelchair back to the room and grabbed his leather jacket that she had gotten at his home. He was already dressed and she helped him get the jacket on. Although he was still far from recovered, he had been allowed to go to the police station today. The parents of the German girl were still there and they really wanted to meet him too. It was also nice to be back there for him.

''How are you feeling?'' She asked concerned as she caressed his cheek, got ready to leave with him.

''All okay.'' He said then, so excited to go to the district again to see everybody again. The nurse made sure he was ready to go and they went to her car, Erin lifting him in and put the wheelchair in the back then. She drove the district and they got inside through the back, as there was ramp there. Platt looked at them as they passed her.

''Halstead.'' Platt just greeted him and Jay rolled his eyes.

''oh Platt, you look even older than when I left.'' He just said and Platt raised one eyebrow.

''You looked better before too.'' She just said back.

''That is a shame, though I lost some weight.'' Jay replied dryly again as Antonio, Voight and Ruzek came walking down the stairs and greeted him, happy to see him here. They all got him up the stairs together and Jay was so glad to be back in the old office, it felt like coming home and he hoped that he could work here soon again, as he missed this place.

''I am going to get the people that want to meet you, I am back in a bit.'' She said, kissing him on his cheek as he was by his old desk and the others didn't seem to mind that they kissed.

He sat behind his desk when Ruzek and Attwater came running his way with a marker and rolled up his sleeve and kneeled down.

''We can sign your cast, right?''

''Do your worst, it is going off in a week.'' Jay said and they wrote their names on his cast, followed by Antonio and Antonio held out the marker to Olinsky.

''Ol. Come on.'' He just said and Olinsky rolled his eyes but wrote is name down as well then. Everybody was just happy that Jay was back here. Although he still looked pretty thin and pale because he had lost a lot of weight, he was smiling and they both knew that it would get better eventually when he gained weight and got better.

Erin came walking back with Mr. and Misses Weber and they went to the small canteen again, Jay looking confused as the couple in front of him.

''We want to thank you too for helping arrest the horrible person who killed our daughter.'' The dad said, looking at Jay as Erin sat down beside him.

'' Ich bin traurig über Ihre Tochter. Ich wünschte, das ich sie retten könnten'' Jay just said. Erin looked a little surprised as she didn't know he spoke German, but the parents nodded.

''Thank you, but don't be sorry, without you he still wouldn't be arrested.'' The dad spoke then and he shook Jay's hand. The mom got up and walked towards him and carefully hugged him. ''We are very…thankful…because of you and she, what you did. Now we can maybe find closure. Thank you and I hope you get better.'' The woman spoke as she hugged him and Jay nodded.

They thanked Erin and Jay again and left then as their flight back home left in a few hours and Jay just sighed at Erin, his lip shaking. ''Those girls dying was hard enough to hear about, that already made me sad but this…poor parents.'' He just said and Erin nodded. ''I hope they can find some closure.''

They went back to the office after sharing a hug after this touch emotional talk and they spend some time talking to each other, just light bantering and Jay really enjoyed it, feeling at home again and even more determined to get better now.

Jay was very tired a little later and they helped hi all back in the car and Erin drove back to the hospital, helping him back to his room and she looked at him.

''I will put you back on the bed.''

''You can ask a nurse too.'' He said, he didn't want to burden her.

''But I want to help you.'' She said then, laid one arm over his shoulders and one under his knees and lifted him up, surprised by how light he was now and kissed him as she laid him back on the bed.

''Wearing shoes in bed.'' He said then, acting like he was acting as a look out for any hospital staff while he couldn't see anything well now he was tired and she smirked, slowly started to get off his shoes and undress him when a nurse walked in.

''I can help you.'' She offered.

''I got it.'' Erin smiled and she left and Jay smiled back at her.

''In sickness and health is a wedding vow…I thought we started fulfilling them now.'' Erin just smiled and he laughed.

''You want to marry me?''

''When you get down on one knee and ask me? Oh yes.'' She said as she pulled his sweatpants he slept in over his legs.

''I better recover fast then, so I can get down on one knee.'' He said and as she pulled the pants over his waist this kissed again, both hoping they could keep that promise.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay finally went back to the office where he felt at home again between his coworkers and the parents of the German girl also wanted to meet him after meeting Erin and they did so, which was very emotional again but will hopefully give them some closure now and Erin showed her love once again and they are even talking about some wedding plans…but will they actually get married in the near future? I hope you keep reading because there is a lot more for Linstead coming up!<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I hope you liked this chapter had Erin surprising Jay . I hope it doesn't get repetitive this way, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! **

Erin was lying in bed, turning around again and pulled the blanket over her again. She hoped to fall asleep soon, but she couldn't yet. She really wanted to fall asleep because she was tired, but it was already past two and she was scared that she would get tired on the job and that she would be tired on the job, worried that she would do lousy work. Slowly her eyes fell shut then again and finally she fell asleep.

**_She was running through the hospital, looking for Jay but not being able to find them and she kept running, she knew something was wrong with him and she kept looking, when she finally saw Antonio and Voight standing by the door and they were crying, which frightened her a lot. She couldn't remember what was wrong but this could not be good. _** **_''he got shot.'' Antonio suddenly said and she looked at Voight, not sure what had just happened because she didn't know what she just heard. She didn't believe it. _** **_''One of Danton's guys was in the hospital, he got shot in his head again, he is gone Erin, he is gone.'' Voight said then and she looked into the room, but all she could see was all of the blood in and around the bed and she fell to the floor, crying._**

She woke up, her breath panicked as she sat up and wiping over her head she felt like she was sweating and she climbed out of bed, to drink some water in the bedroom, but waited by the bedroom door. Suddenly she felt like somebody could be waiting for her in the hallway and she was scared, so scared that somebody was there and was waiting for her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she opened the door, walking to the bathroom and opened the door and almost jumped as she saw something in the mirror, but knew it was herself but she was so startled that she took her phone, calling Jay.

''Jay, can I come over?'' She cried and she heard his voice on the other end of the line, glad that she could hear him because it calmed her down.

''Come over, please come over if you need me.'' Jay said then, he didn't care if it was the middle of the night, he just needed her to be okay. Erin got dressed, trying not to feel scared anymore and she drove to the hospital, none of the staff really minded her as she walked into the hospital room, Jay sitting up in his bed, scared and fully awake, even if it was the middle of the night but he was awake now, he really needed her to be okay and she ran to his bed and held her in his arms for a bit as she sat on the edge of his bed.

He held her tight and finally she felt safe again, right here in his arms and she felt bad about telling him about the nightmare, but she had to.

''I am so scared, I am so scared.'' She said then, shivering and shaking and Jay held her. She felt so stupid for coming here again at night while he was asleep, but in his arm she finally felt safe again.

''Nothing is going to happen to you. You told me that your nightmares were gone…so I thought that you were doing better, but now I am concerned, so please me honest with me.''

''I….i don't know what happened, I had a nightmare and I got scared and I feel so stupid for waking you up in the middle of the night.'' She said then and he looked at her.

''don't feel sorry or stupid, you know I am always here for you, even if you wake me up at night…I talked with my doctor about leaving the hospital…and he said that I can't go home on my own, but I thought…if I am going with you, I am not alone…but I get it if you don't want that, because I will need a lot of care and help and I still have to go to the hospital every day to meet my therapists.''

''You know I will give you all the care and help you need if you want to come home with me.''

''I want to come home with you. I am sure I will really get better a lot faster when I can sleep, holding you in my arms at night.'' He said.

''You will have to talk to your doctor and therapists. I don't want it to slow your recovery down instead of helping you.'' Erin said then and Jay nodded.

''Don't worry, I will talk about it with them…but I would feel a lot better being out of the hospital as well.'' He said then, holding her tight and she smiled. ''We will be better, both of us.'' She smiled then and he nodded. ''Yes, we will.'' He said, caressing her cheek and he laid down again as she kissed him.

As she walked away, Jay took his phone and he doubted, not sure if he had to tell Voight about Erin's nightmares. He really wanted to tell Voight because he would be better at keeping an eye on her than he would be because he was still in the hospital, but he needed to make sure his girl was okay.

Slowly he dialed Voight's number.

''Í think that Erin is not okay, she had a nightmare again tonight and she was so sad. She felt about telling me but I thought that you had to know because I am worried about her.''

''Thank you so much for telling me. I will keep an eye on her…you take care of yourself, together we will take care of her. She will be okay.''

''I know, I just have to be sure she will be.'' Jay said then.

''She will be, you will get through his with the both of you, I trust in that…but do you want me to talk with her?''

''I will, the next time she is here.'' Jay said then, hoping he would get through to Erin and she would maybe get some help with the nightmares. As much as he wanted to safe her, he wasn't sure if he could fully help her. The only thing he could really do was loving her.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Everybody thought Erin was doing all better, even herself but she had a nightmare again and now she was so scared that she rushed to the hospital so she would be safe with Jay again but Jay was so worried about her that he also told Voight so he could keep an eye on her to make sure that she was okay and Jay is talking about going home with her so he can make sure she is okay, but will also talk with her, but will he able to go home?<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I hope you liked this chapter had Erin surprising Jay . I hope it doesn't get repetitive this way, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! **

**Five days later**

Erin walked into the hospital, so excited as Jay got to come home with her today. He had worked very hard in physical therapy so he could get ready to go home. Erin could help him but he wanted to do himself what he could do himself. He had also been practicing on walking and he could make a few steps now.

Erin walked in, Jay sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, his backpack on his lap and Erin smiled, kissed him.

''Ready to go?''

''Yeah.'' He smiled and she held him as he got up and walked to the wheelchair. Erin got his other bag and took the backpack from him and put the other bag that was here from him on his lap. Jay looked back at her and smiled.

''Thank you so much for taking me home.''

''Are you kidding me? I want you home with me.'' She said as she kissed him in his neck. He looked a lot better, his arm was out of the cast and he was wearing his casual clothes and he was smiling with a blush on his face.

''Ready to go home?'' She said then and he nodded.

''You bet.''

Through is hair, she could see the scar on the back of his head, but it was still a good day because they could take him home. Jay got some more supplies and medication before going home and his doctor came to see him.

''Thank you.''

''I will see you again in a few days, take care and don't miss therapy.'' The doctor said and Jay nodded, promised he would do all he could to recover, he wanted to because he wanted to travel with Erin, as they had promised each other and getting better together.

She pushed the wheelchair to the car and Jay was still smiling. She helped him in the car and she smiled at him.

''You just keep smiling.'' She said then.

''I am so happy to come home with the prettiest girl of Chicago.'' He said then and he kissed her when she saw down in the car and got ready to drive away. It was so good that they were finally together again after all of this.

They went to her apartment as it was more spacious and his house had stairs in front of it. She had an apartment but there was an elevator, so they would manage.

She opened the door, wondering if the others were still putting everything ready to surprise him that he was home but she opened it, as they should be ready by now. Opening the door, Jay started to laugh as he looked at all the people there. They are were here to surprise him now that he was home and Jay smiled, so glad that they were all here, to see them all and that they cared so much about him. They were all sitting around with a drink and stood up then, shaking his hand and hugging him as he got up and sat down on the couch while Erin walked away and put his bags away, walked back then and also brought him something to drink and sat down as well. They were all chatting together and Burgess had made cake and they all enjoyed it.

They all talked and chatted and Jay was really enjoying, getting tired. His body was still very sore and he got tired to easily. But he hoped to get better soon and that they could go to Dubai, as they had promised each other. Erin was caressing his hand and he wanted to enjoy the visitors, but his body was sore and he was getting tired.

Antonio noticed it and some other did as well and new they had to leave soon because it was getting too much for him.

The visitors left and Erin was doing the dishes as Jay was half asleep on the couch, tired because of the visitors, it had asked his toll on him and Erin looked, smiling as he was asleep, curled up on the couch but she was just happy to have him home. They would have to figure out how it was all going to work, but they would get through it. She was making dinner, his favorite pasta and she hoped that she could make it as good as in the restaurant. She was making the table, putting a candle on the table and getting his medication he had to take with dinner as well and when she walked back to the kitchen table, Jay getting up from the couch and slowly walking her way, his legs shaking and he was unstable and she ran his way, took his arms.

''I can make it.''

''I don't doubt that.'' She said then, letting go of his hands and he took her shoulder as they walked to the table. He was walking really unstable and limp but he made it to the kitchen chair and they had dinner together.

''This is great.'' Jay said then and she smiled, glad that he liked the food but he was already dozing off again at the table and after dinner she helped him up again.

''Do you want to go to bed?''

''Do you mind?''

''Not at all, do I need to get the wheelchair?'' She asked then.

''It is okay, I can walk.'' He said then, holding her shoulder again and he was exhausted by the time they reached the bed. He sat down on the edge, remembering the nights he had spent here after their secret dates and she zipped open his vest and pulled the shirt over his head, careful and looked at the scar that was there, where they had removed his spleen as he had told later and the small scar from the bullet in his shoulder.

She got his shoes off and he fell asleep on the bed as got his jeans off and she woke up him up, carefully.

''Sorry, we just have to go to the bathroom to get your ready for the night.'' She said then and he nodded. Holding her again they got up and he took the last medication there and then they went to the bed.

''This is a lot better than the hospital bed.'' He said then as they laid in the bed and she crawled in his arms. He was so thin after the injury and his shoulder bones poked in his face, but she loved laying against him so much and she kissed him, so happy that he was home with her.

''No more nightmares, I hope.'' She said then, holding him tight.

''I got you, I am not going away.'' He said then, his arms around her and she fell asleep, hoping it would be a nightmare-free night and Jay fell asleep as well, so happy to hold her in his arms, finally feeling better and better.

Outside, somebody was looking at the window where the lights went out, knew that undercover agents that had ruined their operations were in there.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Five days after making plan, Jay was finally able ot go home as he worked on a lot in therapy and he is so happy to go home with Erin and being with her so he can also keep an eye on her and if she is okay and comfort her when she has a nightmare. They shared dinner together and had a good first day together again, although jay was very tired but is danger still lurking for them?<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I hope you liked this chapter had Erin surprising Jay . I hope it doesn't get repetitive this way, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! **

**Two days later **

''Come on, we are going out for lunch.'' Jay said as he grabbed his wallet and Erin looked surprised.

''Lunch, me, you. Together. Outside.'' He said then and she got up with a smile and kissed him.

''Are you sure?'' She said, he had had therapy this morning and she was worried that he was not feeling well but he nodded.

''Oh yes, I want to go out for lunch with you, come on.'' He said then and he laid his arm around her as they walked out of the apartment, to the elevator.

''don't you want to take your wheelchair?''

''I am fine.'' He said as he kissed her on her cheek, With his arm around her, he could walk. Besides, the small shop where they had bagels and baguettes was only down a block from her, so he could make it. They went inside and sat by a table by the window, enjoying the view outside. They ordered lunch and Jay smiled at Erin.

''You look a lot better.'' She said and he smiled. She started to adore the glasses he was wearing, although his sight was slowly getting better and she hoped he wouldn't need them anymore soon. He had a little trouble reading the menu as everything was still very vague, but he found his favorite sandwich.

''You really do look a lot better.'' Erin said then and jay looked op, still smiling.

''That is because you. You are the best medicine, Erin.'' He said then and caressed her hand and she smiled, kissed him over the table as they got their drinks and ordered their food. Jay tried to pick up his glass but missed it, as he had a hard time guessing how far away the glass was and Erin smirked for a second but then he got it and drank some of the water.

''Sorry for laughing.''

''You can laugh all you want.'' He said then, smiling at her as their food was served and he was glad they were out with just the two of them, it made him feel like he was getting better faster.

Outside on the street, leaning against a parking meter, somebody was looking at them.

Jay's arm was shaking as he brought the bread to his mouth, as his arm was still a little weaker from the broken arm and cast, but he managed and finished the lunch with Erin and they walked back home.

They laid together, on the couch. Jay laid in the corner of her couch while she laid against him, holding the laptop. She was checking something online and when she looked back, Jay was looking at her with a smile.

''I can't see what is on the screen, but I hope you are ordering tickets to Dubai.'' Jay said then, kissing her in her neck and she looked back with a smile.

''I could…are you sure you want to go there with me?'' She smiled then. They had been thinking about it and promised that they would go there, but now they were actually talking about it.

''I am sure, I am just worried that Voight would approve. I mean, I am off work, so you think he allows me to travel while I can't work? I don't want to piss him off.''

''I am sure he is okay with it if you return to work after the trip. I mean, after what you have been through I am sure he is okay with it.'' She said and she looked at some tickets, reading it all for him.

''We could get a direct flight with Emirates.''

''That sounds good.'' He said and he pointed at the kitchen table.

''My wallet is there, with my credit card.'' He said then and she shook her head.

''no way, you can pay the hotel, I will pay for the flight.''

''Oh, sounds like a deal.'' He said, kissed her in her neck as he laid his arms around her and she was booking the tickets. They would leave in a month, so they were sure that Jay was all better. He still had recovery to go, but he would be better then, probably. She was searching for the hotel they could stay in while he was playing with her hair, he could not watch the screen as it was too bright, even with his glasses but he was sure that she could find something.

''This one is nice, we will have our own room by the pool, it has a view on the Khalifa.'' She said then and he nodded.

''I believe you, if you think it is good, just book it, I just want to be there with you.'' He said and she put the laptop aside.

''I will think about it.'' She said then, rolling on his chest and his hands went under her shirt and he pulled it over her head.

''Oops.'' He smirked and she laughed, climbed off him and closed the curtains.

Outside, somebody was looking as she closed the curtains, moving closer to the building, looking if there was a way to get into the apartment.

Jay caressed over her back as her head was on his chest, a few minutes later. They were both undressed, except for the small blanket over them and enjoying each other's body heath when she suddenly sat up, pulling him up.

''What?''

''Come on, let's watch a movie in bed.'' She said then and he shook his head.

''I can't see the screen.''

''Then we have to figure out something else to do.'' She said with a smirk as she took his hand and pulled him on the bed, she kissed him and wrapped her legs around him and she kept kissing him. He was playing with her breasts while kissing her and ignored his sore body.

Making out, he finally felt good again and a little later, they both fell back on the bed, panting and she wrapped him in her arms. She had missed this so much, after all that had happened but now they were together and they could be intimate again. They enjoyed just laying together and Jay fell asleep as he was exhausted and sore and Erin just smiled, glad he was finally feeling a little better and that they had bought the tickets for their trip. They would go together and they were together again and he would be better, everything would be better. She got out of the bed and took a bathrobe as she was still making a little bit of food because she was still hungry. She asked Jay if he wanted dinner too but he was too tired and she took the glasses and put them on the nightstand and put the blanket over him as he remained asleep. She thought it was better to leave him asleep because he was so exhausted.

She started fantasizing about their trip again and made dinner as she heard him snoring and suddenly the doorbell rang. Slowly she walked to the door, ready to pull the door open.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Erin and Jay spend a day together, he is getting better and better and they bought the tickets to go to Dubai and are so happy about that and still so happy together and danger is still luring for them and who is luring at them? Even worse, whom is standing on the other side of the door that Erin is about the open?<p>

I really hope you like the new tension!

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I hope you liked this chapter had Erin surprising Jay . I hope it doesn't get repetitive this way, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! You will find out who is by the door! **

Erin swung the door open.

''hey, what are you doing here?'' She asked Voight was on the other side of the door and she let him in.

''Wanted to see if you and Jay were okay and if you needed anything.'' He said then and she shook her head.

''We are fine, I am just preparing dinner, he is in bed.''

''Glad to hear you are okay.'' Voight said then as he smiled at her. It was not that he was really worried about them, he knew that they would manage but he wanted to be sure.

''Thanks for asking, do you want to join me for dinner?'' She asked as she walked back to the stove before the pasta could boil over and he shook his head.

''No, I am okay.'' He said. ''Picking up pizza on the way home.''

Erin smirked and laughed and walked back to the door with him and let him out, locked the door then from the inside, wanted to make sure that they were safe.

Outside, a man was looking as the man walked out of the apartment building, walking to his car and he signed at another man and the other man got in a car, drove after the car that the man just had gotten in. Slowly he looked up again, the curtains closed but the lights still on, so they were still awake. He walked around the building, looking for a way to climb up.

Erin finished the pasta and walked to the bedroom, Jay still asleep and she walked back to the kitchen. She did not want to wake him up, because he was really tired and he could eat if he was awake later. Slowly after, she decided to wake him up after all because he was already so thin so he really needed to eat, so he could get better.

Outside, the man was moving closer to the window and slowly took a peek inside as the curtains were not completely closer here, there was a small gap between the two curtains and looked at the man looking in the bed. This had to be the man that ruined their operation and he wanted to break in, the man suddenly moving in the bed and he sat down again on the stairs that was close to the window.

Looking up again, the man was still asleep and he tried to open the window.

Suddenly his phone lit up in his pocket and he climbed down again, crossing the street before he would be found.

''I followed the man, probably working in the unit with them.'' His man said on the other end of the line. ''Living alone, but very secure.''

''Thank you for the information.'' The man said, hanging up again as he got in a car, continued looking at the apartment.

Erin took a plate of food to the bedroom, carefully waking Jay up and he woke up with a smile.

''Sorry to wake you up.'' She said.

''I am hungry from our…intimate work out.'' He said then, caressing the side of her face and she put a few pillows in his back and he ate it, enjoying as she was also sitting on the bed and eating. He was smiling at her as he was eating.

''It sounds great, again.'' He said then and as she was sitting in the half dark, not so close to him, he couldn't see much and she took his plate as she was finished. He laid his hand in her neck and kissed her.

''Come on, I will help you do the dishes then.'' He said and he walked to the kitchen with her.

''don't, I can do it, rest if you need it.''

''don't worry, I can help you, look at me.'' He said as he flexed his arms and took the towel to dry off, she smirked because of the arm flex and she cleaned the plates while he was drying everything off.

''Oh, your arm muscles though.'' She said then, overly dramatic as she kissed him again.

''I didn't want to brag, just needed to show them.'' He smirked and she shook her head with a smile, kissing him again and they walked back to the bedroom and he pulled her down on the bed with her again.

''You are really feeling great aren't you?'' She said then with a smile because he was way more energetic than the days before. His body was still really sore but he just ignored that now he was holding his pretty Erin in his arms.

''Do you want…intimate physical therapy again?''

''I want too, but I am really too tired.'' He sighed then and he laid down in the bed again and they shared another kiss.

''I am going to join you, I am tired too.'' She said then and she laid down in bed beside him and they fell asleep, the both of them and Jay was dreaming of their trip to Dubai.

Erin turned in the bed and she had another nightmare, tried to make it go away but when she opened her eyes, she saw somebody standing by the back of their bed, holding a gun and she started to cry, scared when Jay sat up and she looked at him, when she looked back the figure was gone.

Jay woke up as Erin suddenly sat up in bed and he sat up, concerned as she was crying and he pulled her in his arms, concerned as she was sobbing.

''What is wrong?'' He asked concerned as he held her. ''Another nightmare?''

''I dreamed somebody was standing there just a minute ago, it seemed so real.'' She cried, her head against his chest and scared she looked around then, glad the figure that was standing there was gone now.

''Come on, go back to sleep.'' He whispered and she closed her eyes and laid down again as he climbed out of bed.

''Stay here, please.'' She said then.

''I am just going to the bathroom, I am back in a minute.'' He said and kissed her and walked to the bathroom. When he walked back, his eye fell on the window, that was still slightly opened and he closed it, shoving it down and locking it and frowning, Erin back asleep on the bed and he frowned again. Looking outside, he saw nothing and he wondered if Erin hadn't closed it well, laying back down in bed and held her tight.

Hopefully it had been Erin, but he had a strange feeling about it.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Voight came to check on them and they are doing all fine and Jay was even up again for a little after dinner, although they fell asleep early. Erin had a nightmare again and even saw somebody standing in their room and Jay comforted her but then the window was slightly open. Did somebody do that and who is after them? Who is after Voight now too?<p>

I really hope you like the tension! Who do you think is after them and is Voight going to be safe?

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I hope you liked this chapter had Erin surprising Jay . I hope it doesn't get repetitive this way, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! **

**I know Antonio and Laura are apart in the serie, but in this story they are together ;)**

Erin woke up, yawning and she felt an arm around her and when she woke up, Jay was smiling at her and she smiled back and kissed him.

''Morning, babe.'' He whispered.

''Sunday morning, the best morning because we get to sleep in.''

'''Just past ten.'' He said then. ''Not that late.''

''We could go out for lunch again.'' She whispered and she caressed the side of his face. He smiled at her, wanted to bring up the open window but was too scared that she would freak out. He decided not to say anything, it was probably nothing.

He cuddled with her a little longer, hoping they could hold on to each other forever. They just enjoyed their casual Sunday morning before getting dressed and getting ready to go to the bakery Laura Dawson, Antonio's wife, owned.

They stood in the shower together and as he was washing his hair, she touched the scar on his head. It was just the skin now, that was still rough and red, but she couldn't feel the hole that had been there, but that had been filled again with a plastic mesh.

''Still ugly?'' He said concerned and she shook her head.

''No. Never.''

They shared a kiss again and got dressed and went to the bakery, parking their car close to the bakery.

They walked into the bakery that Laura was running and sat down for lunch. Antonio came walking from the back.

''Lindsay and ugly!'' He said then, with a smile as he walked to the table and Jay just laughed at Antonio's greeting and he stood by their table.

''What do you want to drink?''

''Coffee.'' Erin said.

''me too, please.''

''Sure, ugly.'' Antonio smirked, nudging him against his shoulder and Antonio came back a little later with their coffee.

''Why are you overly happy?'' Jay asked then as Antonio kept smiling.

''oh...my sister and her fiancé are coming to taste cakes for their wedding cake…and we made one with bananas….her fiancé hates bananas and we made a deal that she would act like she wants that one…just to see how he reacts.'' Antonio said then and Erin just shook her head.

''Oh you.''

''But I bet you want some food too.'' Antonio said.

''Surprise us.'' Jay said then and Antonio nodded and walked to the back. As Erin looked over his shoulder, she saw his wife in the kitchen. It was nice that they were working together on days off, it was very cute.

''That is the guy that got shot right? When you had to go to Lima?''

''Yes, that is Jay. It is nice to see how great he is doing again.'' Antonio said as he was happy that they had come here, now they could give them a good lunch. Antonio was looking as Laura was making really delicious sandwiches for them and they also got a small slice of different wedding cakes.

''They are not getting married any time soon…I think.''

''Well, who knows, maybe they will after these cakes.'' Laura said, kissing Antonio in his neck and they finished the lunch for Erin and Jay.

Outside, a man was walking around the car Erin was driving. It was the car had seen by their apartment and they had driven away with it. It had been hard to keep up with him because he had to get in his car first and almost had lost them out of sight, but he was here again and he had their car all to himself now the couple was inside the bakery.

Another couple walked into the bakery and he ducked behind the car.

Erin and Jay were enjoying their lunch as Antonio's sister and her fiancé came walking. They sat down by a table and started tasting the cakes and Jay smiled at her again.

''Someday we will be tasting cakes for our wedding, I hope.'' She said then.

''Can you give me some time to buy a ring and think of a nice proposal, give me some time.'' He said and they kissed.

''Oh, I love the banana cake.'' Gabriela sighed then with a smile and she winked at Antonio and Erin and Jay were looking, wanted to see what he was going to say, because they knew that it was a joke between Gabby and Antonio.

''Oh, I love this one too.'' Matt said then and Erin and Jay tried not to laugh as they were enjoying their lunch.

''Guess this one is the perfect one then.'' Gabby said and Antonio nodded. ''Then we get this one.''

Matt opened his mouth for a second but was quiet then.

''You hate banana. But at least you really love my sister.'' Antonio smirked then and Jay and Erin laughed as well. Jay and Gabby shared a short smile.

Erin and Jay finished their lunch and took a walk in the park close to the bakery as it was getting dark because they had stayed there so long and they got back to the car, neither of them was really hungry but they could eat something small at home and they got in the car. Erin was driving.

''So, would you take a cake you would find disgusting only because I like it?'' He asked then, with a cheeky smile?

''Oh no, I won't even let you drive the work car, I definitely wouldn't sacrifice the cake for you.'' She joked and they laughed.

Approaching a red light, she was braking, but the car did not slow down. Jay was sitting very calmly and she tried to brake, but the car wasn't doing anything.

''Jay, the car!''

''What is wrong?'' He asked as he could not see what was coming up but she kept kicking on the brake, trying and trying.

''it isn't working.'' She said, as the red light and the line of cars came closer and closer. They could just brace themselves before the car hit the rear of the car in front of them.

A shadow was walking over the street.

''I sabotaged their brakes…to make it look like an accident. Make sure you make it look like an accident too.'' The man whispered and he hung up his cheap prepaid phone, breaking it in two and throwing it away before disappearing in the crowd again.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay and Erin went out for lunch again but this time to Antonio and Laura's bakery and they got a special lunch there. Gabriela and Matt were also there to taste the cake for their future wedding and Antonio and Gabby played a small trick on Matt but he at least really loves her. Somebody is still after them and really messed with their car and now they are in big trouble, while their chaser actually tells that he made it look like an accident, but who are they after now and will our favorite couple be okay?<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I hope you liked this chapter had Erin surprising Jay . I hope it doesn't get repetitive this way, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! I really hope you will! **

Jay opened his eyes, screams and sirens around him and the door beside him opened. Somebody put a collar around his neck and helped him out of the car, onto a backboard.

''I am okay!'' He yelled then, realizing what was happening and what had happened. ''Erin!'' He yelled worried and he tried to get off the backboard.

''Lay still, something could be wrong!'' The paramedic yelled.

''I am fine, let me go!'' He yelled and he pulled the collar from his neck as he climbed off the gurney. ''ERIN!''

He looked at her, smashed up against the other car.

''ERIN!''

''Jay!'' He heard then from the ambulance on the other side and he ran to there, saw that she was sitting in the back, drinking some water, a blanket over her, looking a little dazed.

''Erin!'' He yelled again and she looked up.

''oh Jay…'' She sighed, relieved. His face was blooded from the cuts that the glass had caused but he seemed okay other than that.

''Are you okay?'' he asked then, concerned.

''Yes…I think.''

''Oh, thank god.'' He sighed, holding her.

The paramedic cleared her throat and they looked up.

''We are going to have to take you to the hospital though…you will need some stitches, sir.'' The paramedic said then.

They were taken to the hospital soon after as her car was pulled away to the garage to get repaired. In the hospital, Jay sat on a bed while a nurse got ready to stitch the wound right above his eyebrow that was still bleeding.

Erin came walking back from her examination.

''Minor concussion, you have to wake me a few times tonight, but I will be all right. How about you?''

''It's nothing.'' He just said to Erin as it was nothing compared to what they had gone through. They were both lucky they had gotten out so well. The crash had been pretty bad and they were both nearly unharmed.

Erin was almost crying and he looked at her worried.

''What is wrong.''

''I feel like this is all my fault. I keep wondering if I did something wrong now. What if I didn't press the brakes?''

''I am sure you did…we will found out what happened, please just eat yourself up about it, it will be all right, okay?'' He said as a nurse got ready to stitch the cut all the glass had caused and she nodded and held his hand. He got the stitches and Erin called Voight, to ask if he could bring them home as she had a concussion and he couldn't drive and they didn't have a car either. Right now it would be nice to be in a car with somebody they knew instead of a cab, especially because of her headache. But Voight did not pick up his phone and Erin called Antonio, who promised he would be there in a bit and a little later he came walking in and they walked to his car.

''Does Voight know what happened?''

''I don't know, he wasn't answering his phone.'' Erin said, concerned as it was not something for Voight. Antonio walked to his car with them. Erin's car was taken to the garage for repair.

''he is probably busy, but I will try to keep calling him, don't worry.'' Antonio said then and they both sat down in the car, glad he got to bring them home and was sure that they would be okay.

Antonio brought them home and drove to Voight's house then, wondering if he got the message already of what had happened and he parked the car by the house, surprise to find the door was open.

Unsure of his safety, he grabbed the pistol from his glove box and walked to the door, holding the pistol up as he walked in. He did not like this and he did not trust this. Voight would never not pick up the phone without a reason and he definitely wouldn't leave the door open. Slowly he walked inside, surprised when he saw Voight just sitting by the kitchen table, browsing on his laptop.

''Why didn't you take your phone? Erin and Jay were in a car accident. They are okay, don't worry.'' Antonio said.

''What? My phone died, that was all, are they really okay?''

''Yeah, I brought them home.''

''How did you get in?'' Voight asked then.

''The door was open?'' Antonio hissed then, concerned.

''What?'' Voight asked surprised, almost angry.

Before they could figure out why the door was open, they heard somebody on the stairs.

Erin and Jay got ready to go to bed. Sitting on the edge of the bath, he was wondering if Erin had missed the brake, or if something had been wrong with the car…but with the window still somewhere Erin his head, he wondered if the car could be sabotaged, but he thought that was paranoid of himself.

Erin came walking into the bedroom and caressed the side of his face.

''Oh, your face.'' She said worried, all of the cuts in his face.

''it's nothing, I am glad we are okay.'' He said and he laid his hand on the side of her head.

''How is your head?'' He asked then, concerned.

''I am just going to take a painkiller before going to sleep, but I will be okay.'' She said as they walked to the bedroom and laid down in bed, both realizing that they had been lucky that they had both gotten out this well. They could have been hurt really badly in the crash but they were both okay.

''What if we get sued for the car accident?'' She suddenly said, almost crying and he laid his arm around her.

''I am sure I braked but it went wrong and I don't know how it went wrong.'' She sobbed then and he laid his arm around her.

''Don't worry about it, come on, it was an accident. Voight is taking care of it, I am sure. It is not your fault, stop thinking it is your fault.'' He whispered. He was sure that Voight had not been able to take off the phone because he was taking care of this and if not, they would figure it out. Everything would be all right and that was what he needed to tell her.

''it will be okay.'' He said again, holding her then, looking at the window, making sure that it was closed now before they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay and Erin came out pretty well and both walked out with minor injuries but what when the person who messed up their brakes finds out? Will the police also found out that their brakes were sabotaged of will they go through even more with a lawsuit? Still much for them to worry about! Voight and Antonio also seem to be in problems now, will they be okay? Will everybody be okay while danger is still luring at them?<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I hope you liked this chapter had Erin surprising Jay . I hope it doesn't get repetitive this way, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! I really hope you will! **

Jay turned around in bed, as his phone got multiple texts from Antonio. His forehead hurt, where the stitches had gone in his head and he grabbed his phone. The light first blinded him and he was surprised that he had three messages from Antonio.

**There is somebody here. **

**Under gunshot**.

**Jay. Voights house, please help us. **

Confused, Jay looked at the text Antonio had send him. Then he suddenly realized something was wrong. He jumped out of bed, his body so sore and he realized if came from the car accident and he got dressed.

''Erin?'' He asked worried as she was not waking up.

''jay?'' She whispered back. ''I am okay, just a headache.'' She said as she woke up a little bit as he had to awake her every now and then and she turned around again and fell asleep. He didn't want to worry her.

Slowly he left the house, grabbing the pistol she held here from the drawer. Outside he called a cab and got brought to the house were Voight left now. He was sure Erin was okay now but he needed to make sure that Antonio and Voight were okay. The text really worried him and it was not that Antonio ever texted him like this. At the house he got out, holding the pistol, worried because the door was open.

Silently, he walked through the open door, the gun ready. His body was sore and painful and he felt like he was limping, but he had to make sure that Antonio and Voight were okay. Suddenly he saw somebody standing with his back towards him, Antonio and Voight sitting by the kitchen table and Jay snuck up on the man.

''Drop your weapon!'' he yelled then and he pulled the man by his arm. The man was so shocked that he dropped the gun and Jay pulled and pushed him on the ground. The man struggled but Antonito jumped up and helped now as well. Antonio grabbed the handcuffs he had taken when he hadn't trusted it and the man laid on the floor now, the handcuffs around his wrists.

They pulled him up, ready to take him to the district.

''We sabotaged your brakes, but I knew you were still alive. I send the other man after you again…stupid to leave your girl alone right now.'' He said then, before Antonio pushed him inside the car. Jay looked worried and Voight took over from Antonio.

''Go check if Erin is oaky!'' Voight yelled then, worried of what had happened.

''I am so sorry I texted you, I had to text secretly, without the man with the gun noticing so I was careful…you were the first in my list and I knew you were home…hoping you were okay.'' Antonio said, but Jay couldn't even listen to it, he was too worried about Erin now.

Erin woke up, suddenly saw a man standing in their bedroom and wanted to scream, looked behind her and when she looked better she saw it was the man that had picked her up at the airport in Lima. She tried to crawl back in the bed and the man came closer, holding a gun. Erin closer her eyes, so scared this was going to be her last moment.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Jay came storming in, grabbing the man around his waist, pulling him to the ground. The man suddenly punched his elbow in Jay's face and the back of his head hit the cabinet that was there. Jay managed to fight the man off as his head was hurting so bad as he had gotten hit where he had been shot in the head.

Antonio came running and pulled the man backward, putting his arms on his back and Erin jumped up, giving Antonio anything they could bind the hands together a she called a car to take the man to the district where the other man was.

Erin was crying softly on the bed and Jay walked her way, robbing over his head as it was really sore.

'hey, don't cry. It will all be fine. I will keep promising that. You know, the accident was not your fault, they sabotaged your breaks, so it is not your fault, you don't have to worry about that anymore.'' He said, kissing her on her head as he held her.

''You just left…you left me and I was alone.''

''Voight and Antonio were in trouble and I saved them.'' He explained

''You are a bad ass again.'' Erin smiled

''I have always been a badass.'' He said then but suddenly Jay's legs seemed to give in and she tried to grab him, but he collapsed to the floor and she kneeled down.

''Jay, what is wrong?'' She asked, panicking and he turned his head, his hand going powerless in hears and she put her hand on the side of his face and slapped against his cheek, softly.

''jay!''

Carefully he opened his eyes a little bit.

''Erin, I can't see anything.'' Was all he managed to stammer before his hand went limp again, his eyes closed.

''Call an ambulance!'' She said then and Antonio called an ambulance, hoping it would come in time.

''It will be a few more minutes before we can send one out.'' The lady on the phone told him then.

''Send ambulance 61 as fast as you could, something is wrong with his head.''

''Sorry sir, I can't, you will have to wait.''

''We don't have that much time. We will bring him ourselves.'' Antonio said angry, almost throwing his phone to the ground in angry. Then, he lifted Jay up and ran down the stairs with Jay in his arms and laid him in the back of his car, which was parked outside and Erin got in as well after closing the door and sat down by him in the back, his head on her lap as she tried to get a response from him, but there was nothing.

Antonio put on the lights and the siren in his car as they drove to the hospital.

''Come on Jay, come on.'' She whispered, holding him, hoping he would open his eyes and tell her that it was okay, but he just laid in her arms and she didn't know what was wrong as Antonio was rushing the streets, hoping they would get him to the hospital in time.

''Come on Jay, we have to go to Dubai, you have to be okay, you promised everything would be okay.'' Erin whispered then, crying softly.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay and Erin thought they were okay after the car crash but Voight and Antonio were not okay this time. Jay rushed over the Voight's house and saved them from the gunman but then he heard that the other man knew that they were okay after the accidents and he rushed home again and saved Erin fro the man, although they struggled on the floor and badass Jay hurt his head….will he be okay now?<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I hope you liked this chapter had Erin surprising Jay . I hope it doesn't get repetitive this way, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! I really hope you will! **

Erin kept pacing through the hallway, scared for what was going to come. They had taken him away immediately as they had brought him in and there had been no update ever since.

''Here.'' Antonio said as he came walking back, giving her some water. She took a painkiller as her head was still pounding from the concussion. They sat down on the chair again and she yawned.

''Come on.'' Antonio said they, pulling her head against his shoulder. She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was far too worried to sleep, but it was nice to close her eyes after all these worries. Her head was still pounding, but she could not nap, not now her heart was racing and her mind was in all sorts of dark thoughts about what could happen to Jay.

''Do you need anything?'' Antonio asked then.

''no.'' She whispered back, so glad she was not alone in this. They were not very close outside of the job, but they trusted each other and they both cared about Jay, so it was good he was here with them.

''Just tell me if you need anything.'' He said then and she looked up.

''Thank you.'' Then she laid down against his shoulder again and finally fell asleep for a bit, hoping her headache would go down as well.

''Erin, the doctor is here.'' Antonio said then and she got up and walked with the doctor the room, Antonio waiting in the waiting room.

''How is he?''

''He is out of surgery and will wake up soon. He suffered an epidural hematoma.'' The doctor explained as they waited by the door of a room, the door open and she sighed relieved as her Jay was in that bed.

''We drained all the blood out.'' The doctor explained and Erin nodded. ''Is there any lasting damage?''

''We don't know, it is too early to tell. He got here pretty fast, so we hope that there was not too much damage done yet.''

''he couldn't see here before he lost his consciousness.'' Erin said worried. She was worried that he had really lost his sight this time and although she would still love him, she knew that he would be so upset.

''That was probably caused by the blood in his head, now it is gone, I hope he gets his sight back, but I can't promise anything.'' The doctor said and she looked into the room, where Jay was laying in the bed.

Erin nodded understanding and slowly walked to the bed, sat down on a chair by his bedside, exhausted again. Everything finally seemed to be alright but now it could all be gone again. His head was wrapped in a layer of bandage again and he was on a lot of tubes and monitors and wises again, but she was glad he was still alive, because she was so scared she was going to die. It was not fair that everything just kept on going wrong, but they would come through this, together.

Her head felt so heavy from the headache and she sat down on the chair in the room after pulling it closer to the bed.

Erin was dozing off, fighting the sleep away as she wanted to be awake when Jay would wake up but then her head dropped forward and she slept for a few seconds before waking up again, moving a little bit she almost fell asleep but then she suddenly saw him moving, his hand going to the bandage around his head and his right leg was moving as it looked like he wanted to get up.

''Calm down, it is okay.'' She said then, grabbing his hand as she stood beside the bed now.

''My sight…it is gone.'' Jay whispered panicked and she squeezed his hand.

''You are in the hospital, you just had surgery again.''

He swallowed with a lot of difficulty because he felt so tired, confused and panicked, but tried to stay calm.

''What happened?'' He asked then, hoarse and she moved a little closer, although he couldn't see her, he felt calm when she was close to him and holding him.

''You hit your head in the fight, do you remember that?''

''Yes, it hurt really bad…and then I lost my sight.''

''You suffered an epidural hematoma, they relieved the pressure and let the blood out through surgery and the doctor tells me you will be okay. Although he is not sure if there is any damage…but don't be scared, I am sure it is all okay.'' She said and he took her hand.

''It has to be. I have to get better so I can see your pretty face again.'' He whispered then, feeling really bad, but he needed to get better. He hoped to get better.

''You need to get better so you can be a badass soon again.'' Erin said then.

''True that….but what if I stay blind.'' He asked worried, whispering and almost falling asleep again as being away was really asking its toll on him.

''You are going to be okay, I am sure you are going to see again. Don't focus on your fear of being blind, but focus on getting better. You will be fine. Now I am going to promise you that everything will be okay.''

''Okay, then I promise that I am going to be okay too.'' He whispered then.

''Yes, you are going to be my okay badass.'' She said then.

''Already balling my fists to be a badass again.'' He whispered with a smile and she looked down. His right hand that was on the blanket and that she had just let go off, was in a fist on the blanket while the left hand was there motionless.

''Yeah, my badass.'' She said then as she did not want to worry him even more because his hand was not moving and kissed him on his forehead.

''I love you.'' She just said then, trying not to cry as she was so worried now his hand was not moving. Maybe it was just from the sedation and she didn't want to worry him, so she didn't tell him but she felt bad for keeping it away, but she was not sure if he could handle it because he almost seemed to be knocked out by everything again.

''I love you, rest for now, I will be back soon.'' She said then, again, kissing him one more time before walking out. Antonio was waiting for her on the hallway.

''Is he going to be okay?'' Antonio asked concerned as he hugged Erin, concerned about the girl that had always been to brave and tough but seemed like a broken little girl now.

''I don't know.'' She admitted then, slowly starting to cry.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay got to the hospital and was rushed into emergency surgery because he was having an epidural hematoma and they relieved the pressure on his head although they are not sure if there is any lasting damage but he woke up pretty fast and he and Erin got to talk a little bit, but something really worried Erin; his hand was not moving but she didn't dare to tell him and honestly isn't sure if everything is going to be okay. Will they be okay?<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I hope you liked this chapter had Erin surprising Jay . I hope it doesn't get repetitive this way, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! I really hope you will! **

Jay was working with a therapist, trying to distinguish the man, that was almost standing in the dark. His eyesight was as bad as it was before, but he hopes it would get better. It was all still vague, although he could see more than yesterday and he hoped his sight would really come back. He could see the therapist again, although he could not distinguish all the features of his face, he could see it was the man whom had helped him before.

Erin walked into the unit he was and wanted to walk into the room but kept waiting in the doorway.

''Can you make your hand a fist?'' A therapist asked as he was holding Jay's hand.

''I am.'' He said, but the hand was not moving and Erin frowned concerned.

''Okay, wiggle the toes on your right foot.'' The therapist said.

''Are you?'' He asked then as nothing was moving under the blankets.

''I am.'' He said again.

''Okay.'' The therapist said then and he looked at the doctor standing in the corner of the room, whom shook his head then and walked to the bed.

''Jay, it is me. Dr. Walker.'' He said then as he knew the man could not see him, but did not want to startle him but took the sharp pen from the pocket in his coat and put it on Jay's leg but he was not responding. Erin bit her lip, scared for what was going to come.

''Can you feel that?''

''What?'' Jay asked concerned and the doctor shook his head again.

''We think the right side of your body is paralyzed, Mr. Halstead.'' The doctor said then, as he felt bad for testing the man while he could not even see what was wrong.

''But…how?'' Jay asked then.

''The stroke caused it. It might be the inflammation of the brain from the blood, but nothing can be sure.''

Jay tried to stay calm and Erin walked into the room, took his other hand and she felt how he pinched back.

''Stay calm, it will all be okay. I am right here with you.'' She whispered and the doctor left the room now, so they could have a moment in private.

Erin caressed Jay's hand as some tears streamed over his cheek. He looked at her, worried and she caressed over his cheek.

''it will be okay, you will regain the feeling in your hand and ley, I am sure.'' She said.

''What if it doesn't come back?'' He asked worried. He didn't want to be crying, but it was just that it was wrong again, it just didn't seem to get better. She wanted to get better but every time he thought that he would be better, it was still going wrong again.

''don't cry.'' She asked concerned as she didn't want him to cry again.

''I don't want to cry, I am just scared I won't get better.'' He said and she moved closer to the bed.

''You are going to be up and walking, I am sure. Don't be scared.'' She said and she felt really bad as well because he was so fragile now again. But she knew he was strong and they would get through this, they had to.

''I will get some clothes for you when I come back tomorrow and your training clothes.''

''Sounds good.'' He said and took her head, trying to stay strong.

''It is pretty cold.'' He said then and she got up.

''You know what, I will get your clothes now so you can wear your loungewear in bed so you won't be cold. I need to arrange something for Voight too….but I will be back after dinner.'' She said then.

''Sounds good.'' She said and kissed him and she walked out of the hospital again. She couldn't stand being there anymore not now he was in the bed again, having to recover. She would always support him and she still believed that he would get all better but it was not easy to go through it and see her love like this again.

She went to Voight first, to ask what was happening with the man that had still been working for Danton Woodley now and she heard that they would get a court case soon and they would be charged for stalking and for messing with their brakes and all the other things they had caused.

Soon after she went home and grabbed a lot of clothes for him and the clothes he used for therapy and she knew he would have a lot of therapy again. It almost seemed hopeless now but hopefully this would not last long anymore, she didn't know how much longer she could do it because she just wanted him to get better. She would be here every step of the way again for him but she just hoped it wouldn't be long so they could start living their lives again instead and just be happy together.

She got back to the hospital and Jay smiled at her.

''Did you get my black warm vest?'' He asked and she nodded, took it out of the bag and walked to the bed.

''Come on, I will help you.'' She said as she had the vest and he put his one arm through, not able to get his other arm up and the hand through and she took his arm, put it through the sleeve and held his fingers. She knew he could not feel it, but somehow she hoped that he still could.

Suddenly his thumb moved a tiny bit in her hand and she looked at him, surprised.

''Your thumb was moving.'' She said and he frowned.

''I wasn't moving it.''

''Try again.'' She said then and his thumb moved a little again,

''See, you are going to be okay!'' She said then, kissing him and he smiled. They shared another kiss as Erin zipped his jacket now and pulled the blanket over him so he wouldn't be cold.

''Are you okay now?'' She asked an he nodded and she kissed him again, ready to go home so he could sleep as well.

''Do your best in therapy tomorrow. I will see you later.'' She said and he nodded before closing his eyes and falling asleep. She looked again as he was falling asleep and walked out, hoped that he would be better soon.

They would get through this, but it had not been an easy road…and it would keep being a long road.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay is in the hospital again and although his sight is slowly recovering, he seems to be paralyzed on one half of his body. He was moving his thumb later but things are not looking to bright right now but the lovers have promised each other that they will get through this. Will Jay get back on his feet again and will things finally get better for Linstead?<p>

And oh. LINSTEAD. IT HAPPENED!

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I hope you liked this chapter although not much happened. I hope it doesn't get repetitive this way, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! I really hope you will! **

**Three days later. **

Right before lunch break, Erin got ready to go to the hospital because it was Jay's birthday today. He had therapy this morning and later this afternoon and he would be so tired he would be asleep tonight, she had arranged with Voight she got a longer lunch break so she could see him now and give him his birthday present.

''Say Happy birthday to him from us.'' Antonio said then as she wanted to leave the office.

''I think you should come with me.'' Erin said then and Antonio and Ruzek nodded. They called Atwater there as well and soon they sat in the car, Antonio driving and he suddenly made a left turn.

''The hospital is to the right.'' Erin frowned.

''We are going to smuggle a cake in for him…but then we need to get a cake first.'' Antonio said and she suddenly got it, he was driving to the bakery Laura was running.

''Come, Erin, you need to choose the cake.'' He said and they got out of the car and walked inside. Laura looked surprised as they walked in and the cakes that were already ready to take away. There were two with happy birthday and she choose the blue one because it was with blueberries and he loved that.

''Good Choice.'' Laura smiled as she handed her the box. They were ready to leave so they still had enough time to go to the hospital and see Jay.

''You need to pay Antonio Dawson!'' Laura smirked as he was ready to run out.

''Why don't we move that to tonight. I will pay you when we are in bed.'' Antonio laughed and Erin opened the door for him as he ran outside and they got back to the car. They drove to the hospital and Atwater put the cake in his bag, carrying it inside and they were sneaking into his room.

Jay was on his bed, watching the TV and Erin ran inside, kissed him.

''Happy Birthday babe!'' She said and he smiled.

''Thank you…31, I feel so old now.'' He smirked and they shared another kiss and she was so happy, because he was looking a lot better than the past few days. He was on the bed, pillows in his back but watching the TV with his glasses.

''I brought some other people that want to congratulate you on your birthday.'' Erin said then and the other men came walking in behind her and Antonio helped up the cake.

''We smuggled it on. Atwater is a genius. You better enjoy it.'' He smirked but then a nurse came walking in behind them.

''Smuggled it in? I thought you were the police. But here you have some plates and forks.'' She said, putting the stash of small plates and forks in Ruzek's hands they smirked.

''You better share this cake with us later, Mr. Halstead!'' The nurse said then and Jay nodded as she walked out and Antonio was cutting the cake while Erin took the gift from her bag. She handed it to him and helped him unwrap it and he looked into the box, surprised as he lifted a necklace with two dog tags out.

''I thought you might like those, because you lost the ones you had from serving in Iraq…I thought you might like to get some new ones. I know they are not the real ones but I hope you still like them. They are custom made for you.'' She said and he looked at them. They had his name and when he looked better, there also was a small heart on the bottom with her name and he smiled. They were custom made and that made it even more special and he loved that she had remembered that he had lost his a while ago. He had always been wearing them but in a chase he had lost them.

''I love them, thank you.'' He said and they shared another kiss. Most of the others promised he would get his gift later, because they wanted to buy him a new helmet for his motor bike but since they didn't know if he was ever going to drive again they didn't want to give it now.

Erin got a piece of cake and looked at him. She didn't want to ask him if she needed to help but she was not sure if he could do it but asking him would be bad, because then he would feel insecure again.

''Do I need to help you?'' She asked, not sure and she didn't want to belittle him.

''I can eat my own cake.'' He said and she put the small bed table in front of him and put the cake on and carefully he started to eat with one hand.

''Big boy.'' Atwater said teasing and Jay smiled, glad his friends were still teasing him, instead of seeing him as a sad and helpless person. He was still jay and they still treated him like Jay. They all moved out of the room soon so he and Erin had a little time alone and Erin moved closer, took his paralyzed hand. His thumb moved a little again and she hoped htat he would be able to move more soon.

''The feeling is coming back a little bit in my arm and hand.'' He said then, smiling at her.

''That is great news.''

''yeah, it is.'' He said and she was glad he was smiling again because she could see his dimples and that way she knew that his smile was real. They just said together for a few more minutes, talking about all the messages he had had for his birthday and then she knew it was time to go back to the station and that he would have therapy soon again.

''I got to go. I will be back tonight, but if you are tired, just sleep. Then I will see you again tomorrow.'' She said and he nodded.

''Thank you, for the amazing birthday.'' He said then and she let go of his hand and kissed him again.

''I am glad I could make it good.''

''You make everything good.'' He said and they shared another kiss and with a small wave she walked out then, Jay still smiling. Although he was In the hospital, with all his friends and Erin being here, it still was one of the best birthdays ever because all the people that where here cared about him and it gave him lots of strength to carry on with his recovery.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE<strong>: Jay celebrated his birthday in the hospital but luckily a lot of people wanted to give him a great birthday and they took a cake and Erin had a special gift for him that he thought was really special and the birthday cheered him up so much that he has a lot of energy for his recovery again…and will the gift of the boys still come to use, a helmet for his bike?

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I hope you liked this chapter although not much happened. I hope it doesn't get repetitive this way, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! I really hope you will! It is a little bit more of a comic relief kinda chapter with some romance too ;) **

**Three days later. **

As it was Saturday afternoon, Antonio, Ruzek and Atwater were watching the game together at Antonio's house.

''I think we should surprise Erin and Jay…I mean, I know we surprised them for his birthday three days ago but I think we should surprise them again, you saw how cheerful Jay was after the birthday.'' Ruzek said and Antonio nodded.

''I am in for it. I think it would be nice to surprise them again, make his recovery a little better.'' Antonio said then.

''I don't care what it is, I am in for it too.'' Atwater said then.

''I say we write a dance show, with Atwater in a tutu. He is in for it.'' Ruzek smirked then.

''Oh you shut up.'' Atwater said and they smirked.

''What do they both really enjoy.'' Ruzek said.

''Going out and eat at the Italian restaurant.'' Atwater said then, putting some more chips in his mouth as the match started again.

''We should organize a dinner for them.'' Ruzek said, looking at the tv, not even realizing his own genius plan when he jumped up.

''Yes! An Italian dinner in his hospital room.'' Ruzek said then.

''LAURA, YOU CAN COOK ITALIAN MEALS, RIGHT?'' Antonio yelled and his wife came running into the living room, slapping him against the back of his head.

''If you need to ask me something, you better just walk up to me and ask it.'' She said and angry she walked away.

''Laura, baby you know I didn't mean it like that!'' Antonio said, climbing over the couch and running after his wife.

Jay was half asleep in the bed, he had been watching TV after therapy, tired as he had been trying to walk on his leg. It had not been going well yet, but hopefully it would be better soon. He was dozing off when the door of his hospital room suddenly burst open and he opened his eyes, shocked by the sudden sound and suddenly he saw Ruzek and Atwater running in with a table, Antonio after them with a big bag.

''What are you doing…do I even want to know?'' Jay said, rubbing through his eyes.

''Surprise dinner for you and Erin, she will be here in half an hour so we better get you pretty.'' Antonio explained.

''We will get the food at Laura.'' Ruzek and Atwater said and they walked out again.

''Are you going to smuggle the food in?'' Jay smirked.

''Oh no, we promised them dinner too and that was enough.'' Antonio smirked as he helped Jay sit up. Jay was trying to sit up himself but he was still very week.

''Oh, I took you this.'' Antonio said then, holding one of his white shirts up. Jay smirked and got his vest out, only wearing a white singlet now and he put his arm through one sleeve.

''You will have to help me now.'' Jay said and Antonio took his other arm. The hand was in a brace and his arm was very week, but he got his arm through the sleeve. Carefully Antonio helped Jay to the wheelchair.

''Jee, sweatpants and a white shirt, best combination.'' He said then.

''Don't you call that fashion in the Dominican republic?'' Jay smirked.

''Very funny, you are lucky I don't hit cripples.'' Antonio teased back. They gave each other a smile then, knew they could always tease each other. Antonio pushed the wheelchair to the bathroom and in front of the mirror so Jay could comb his hair and he did so himself, careful with the scar that was still on the back of his head but he thought he looked pretty decent and he looked surprised as Erin was there when they left the bathroom.

''You two, go take a walk on the corridor or something. We need to set the table.'' Antonio smirked and Erin took the wheelchair, slowly pushing it onto the hallway.

''What is going on?''

''I don't know, the boys have arranged something for us.'' Jay smirked and she stopped by the small waiting room, put the wheelchair there and sat down, took his hand.

''You look good.'' She said then, as he was smiling again.

''You look great too, you always look great.'' He smiled, his hand caressing hers as she was holding his good hand.

''I am glad I can see you well again.'' He said then and she kissed him.

''Me too.'' She said then and she pushed the wheelchair back to the room, where Antonio had made the table, their cutlery on a pretty white table cloth. There also was a candle and a chair for Erin and Antonio took the wheelchair, put it by the table and pulled the chair back for Erin, also showing it forward for her again. He put one of the hospital towels over his arm and looked at them.

''So, Madame, sir, what would you like for a drink?'' He said and they laughed.

''Water.''

''me too.''

''Oh you boring people.'' Antonio said, getting them both a glass of water and Ruzek and Atwater came in with plates of damping hot spaghetti, that looked delicious.

''Bon appetite.'' Ruzek smirked as he put the food on the table and before Jay could even say or do anything, Antonio took the fabric napkin and tied it around his neck and Erin was laughing so hard.

''Don't want you to spill over that sexy white shirt.'' Antonio said then and let the lovers alone for now.

''This isn't going really well.'' Jay said then, trying to roll the spaghetti on his fork but it was not working. Erin pulled her chair to the other side of the table and rolled some on the fork, gave it back to him and got some for herself as well from her own plate.

''Come on.'' Jay said, rolling some on his fork again, a little awkward but he managed and he brought the fork to Erin's mouth.

''How romantic.'' She smiled before taking the spaghetti of the fork.

''I like to share my dinner with pretty ladies.'' He smiled then. She kissed him, loved the guys for doing this for them.

After dinner, she said down on his lap, crawling against his chest and his good arm was around her, his other hand on her lap and she held that hand, caressed his fingers as his hand was in the brace.

''Can you feel that?'' She asked.

''A little.'' He said and kissed her again.

''Can you feel that?''

''It made sparks go through my body.'' She smiled and with her hand in his neck, she kissed him again, holding him. Just holding each other, they sat there.

''I love you so much.'' He whispered then and he kissed her in her neck.

''I love you even more.'' She whispered then, knew they would get through all of this.

* * *

><p>NOTE: The boys were watching soccer all together and got an idea they had to surprise Erin and Jay again because of all they were going through and after some problems with Antonio getting over excited to annoyance of his wife, they got ready to make the best dinner. They got the couple together in the hospital and gave them a really nice dinner and Linstead also got to share a little romance again!<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I hope you liked this chapter although not much happened. I hope it doesn't get repetitive this way, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter, not sure how it will be received. **

**Two days later **

Erin looked as Jay was sitting up in his bed, his tongue between his teeth as he was trying to write. His right hand was still in a brace, which gave the weak hand some more support, but he threw the pen aside, angry.

''What is wrong?''

''I am just trying to write. It just isn't working.'' He said. She picked up the pen on the floor and handed it back to him as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

''Give it some time, practice, but don't get upset.'' She said and slowly Jay nodded. He took the pen from her again and she looked at the paper. There was not much recognizable between the scribbling.

''Did you cancel the tickets for Dubai already?'' He asked, looking up at her then.

''I didn't, because I am sure that we can go.'' She smiled, caressing the side of his face.

''How can you be sure, I can't even walk yet.'' He said as he moved his leg on the blanket. He was able to move it now but now able to put much weight on it and only walk for a few steps.

''So…it is still two weeks away and you have been progressing really fast. So we have to take a wheelchair because you can't walk long stretches? Big deal.'' She said with a smile and he smiled back.

''I just don't want to be the one to ruin our trip if we can't go after all. You have been looking forward and so have I. I just don't want to disappoint you if we can't go because of me, I mean I am still on medication and such and –''

''Shut up, don't you think I already talked to your doctor.'' She said and he looked surprised.

''I was going to move the tickets but then I talked to your doctor and told him about the trip and he said that he was sure that you can go. Even if you are not fully better, he will still let you go. We will manage.'' She said and he smiled.

''You still want to go like this?'' He asked then. ''You might have to push a wheelchair the whole holiday, help me because of my hand.''

''Oh jee….'' She said then, faking a thoughtful face.

''I don't really care about that, I just want to be there with you. After all that has happened and we have been through. I just want go there with you and enjoy our time there and I don't care if I have to push a wheelchair, if I am with you it s all perfect and I would personally carry you up the stairs in the Burj Khalifa if I have to.'' She said then and kissed him.

''I saw on daytime discovery that it has the fastest elevator in the wor-''

''Don't ruin my romantic moment with your daytime tv knowledge.'' She smirked and kissed him again. He smirked then and nodded.

''I can't wait to go to Dubai with you.'' He said then.

''Me neither.'' She said, holding his hand.

''We will go shopping, you can pick out a wedding dress there if you see a pretty one.'' He said then.

''But we are not engaged yet.'''

''Yet.'' He smiled mysteriously and she took the laptop he had here, sitting on the edge of his bed and they looked up a few things that they were going to see and do there. She was so happy that they could still go and he just kept smiling, hoping that he could participate and do everything but they were sure that it would be a great time, no matter if he would be able to do everything or not. But he could show Erin that he would be okay.

He sat up a little bit more. ''Let's walk for a small part.'' He said then.''

''Can you put the table away?'' He asked then and she did so and helped him sit on the edge of the bed. She took his slippers and them on his feet.

''Are you sure?'' She asked then and nodded. She helped him get up on his feet and he kept holding her arm and they walked a small round through the room. It was very hard now, as he didn't have much support, even while he was holding her and he was scared to fall. She helped him sit down on the bed and pulled the blanket over him again and put the table with the notepad and the pen on the bed again so he could practice writing again if he wanted to.

''I should leave soon, they are expecting me in the district in a few minutes.'' She said then and he nodded, the pen still in his hand.

''Come on, show me.'' She said then and he leaned forward, trying to write her name but it looked like loops and stripes without much of her name.

''Not much.'' He said then and she kissed him on his cheek.

''Your handwriting was terrible anyway.'' She said then and he pretended to push her of his bed.

''You woman with your curly handwriting and the hearts on the i.'' He said then and she stepped of his bed. She laughed and kissed him real quick.

''That scribbling is probably prettier than your handwriting before.'' She said then.

''Woman, get out.'' He laughed, kissing her one more time before she left with a big smile and waving at him. Laughing he looked back at the paper, taking the pen again and trying to writer her name and when it only slightly looked like Erin, he drew a heart around it and smiled. Things were finally looking up again, with their getaway planned in only 2 weeks.

Then he took his phone, using it a little awkward because there was still a cracked screen and he had to do it with his left hand and he called Antonio. Antonio took of his phone.

''hey Antonio… me and Erin are still going to go to Dubai…but I need you to buy something for me. I need you to buy it for me and so that you can give it to me before we leave.'' Jay said then.

''What do you need?'' Antonio asked, happy he could help Jay.

''A ring. I need you to buy a ring.'' Jay said then.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Erin visited Jay in the hospital and he was trying to write although it was not going well yet with his hand, but he was trying to. Erin talked with him about the trip and they can still go, luckily and they are both so excited for it. Jay even walked a little with her help and after she left, he had a special request for Antonio to help him.<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you did like this chapter that had Erin and Jay talking a little more and I hope you don't think I am rushing to much, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter, not sure how it will be received as it is mostly some Jay and Antonio bromance before some romantic Linstead chapters. **

**Four days later **

''I am taking you out to buy a ring for Erin. Only you can pick the right one, not me. You should choose the ring you want to propose with?''

Jay looked up, a little surprised. Before he could even say anything, Antonio pushed the wheelchair closer to his bed and got ready to help Jay to sit down in it.

''How do you know I am going to propose?'' Jay asked then, frowning.

''Oh…I don't know? Maybe you needed a ring to do some lord of the rings role playing in the desert in Dubai but I figured you would use it to propose.'' Antonio said, rolling his eyes.

''I was thinking about the role-playing but Proposing sounds like an idea.'' Jay said then, as it was very obvious after all what he would need a ring for and he almost smacked himself against the head as Antonio also was a detective and had figured it out, of course.

Antonio helped him get dressed and pushed the wheelchair to the car that was parked outside then, looking around to make sure Erin was not around to see him take Jay away, because she would ask questions then. This was probably one of the most secret missions they had had in years and Antonio drove away then.

''How did therapy go this morning?''

''I walked a little more, but I am still tired and sore very fast.''

''The hand?''

''Not great. The fine motor skills are a pain in the ass but as long as I can open the box with the ring in Dubai, I am happy.'' Jay smirked then and Antonio laughed as they stopped by a jeweler. Antonio helped him out of the car again.

''Here.'' Antonio said, throwing the car key in Jay's hand to keep with him but Jay dropped it, as he could not catch and hold it with his hand.

''I am so sorry.'' Antonio said then, picking it up and feeling really stupid now.

''Don't be sorry, it is not your fault you are a terrible thrower.'' Jay smirked then and they went inside, Jay looking at all the rings in the showcase, thinking which one would be perfect to show his love to Erin. It had to be perfect. It was they symbol of love and it would mean they would finally get married. He couldn't wait to marry her. It would be the perfect day to marry the perfect woman and she would be his wife for the rest of his life. They would be together for the rest of their lives.

''This one. This one is perfect, I think.'' Jay said then, pointing at the ring in the showcase with his left hand, Antonio taking a look at it as well. It was a simple silver band with a small stone in it in the front.

''I am not sure, it is a little simple, but you think that is what Erin likes then you should take this one.''

''She likes simple, besides, look at the color of the stone.'' Jay said then and he looked up as Antonio was watching.

''The brownish green reminds me of her eyes.'' He said then and Antonio nodded.

''You know, I think it is perfect, now you told me this.'' Antonio said then and he nodded at Jay.

''Get it. It is perfect and it will look so great on her.'' He said then and one of the employees got the ring in the right size, wrapping it up in a very nice box and Jay paid for it and they were ready to leave.

Antonio helped him back in the car and while they were driving back to the hospital, Jay then looked at Antonio.

''What if she says no? You said it would look great on her but it isn't even sure if she is actually going to wear it. If she says no she will never wear it. She could still say no.''

''She loves you, man. She is not going to say no.''

''You don't know. She may love me but maybe she is not ready to marry me yet. We are still young and we have been through so much. Maybe she needs some time. It would make me sad but I would understand it. I would give her all the time she need but it makes me doubt if I should even propose yet.''

''Oh shut up Halstead. I am not sure what those nurses are giving you in the hospital but it is wrecking your brain. She loves you and I am sure she wants to marry you. All you have to worry about is sneaking it in your suitcase without her seeing it and getting it to the place you want to propose.''

''right, thank you. I hope she will like the location.''

''Thinking about Dubai, I can think of a few places where you should ask her.'' Antonio said as he parked the car close by the hospital entry.

''I am not going to tell you yet. You will be surprised.'' Jay said then.

''I doubt it. But okay.'' Antonio smirked and Jay looked back as Antonio pushed the wheelchair inside.

''Oh shut up Tonio.''

''We are just like a married couple.'' Antonio smirked then. Bringing him back to his room, he helped Jay back on the bed, Jay exhausted from the trip out and Antonio walked around the room, looking for a good place to hide the box.

''Maybe put it in the small drawer here.''

''That is where the nurses keep the medical supplies. Hide it between some catheters and I would me married to nurse Mary in a bit.'' Jay said, making sure the nurse was not around.

''Is she hot?'' Antonio asked, pretending he was going to tuck it there.

''I'd rather marry Platt.''

''Not an option. You know what, I will take it home and make sure I sneak it in your bag before you leave.'' Antonio said then.

''Would you do that for me?'' Jay asked and Antonio nodded.

''Thank you so much, you are such a great friend.'' Jay smiled then and Antonio nodded. As Jay was exhausted he said goodbye then and walked out, Jay dozing off with a smile on his face, because he was going to propose to the girl he loved, with some help from a great friend.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Antonio took Jay in secret to buy a ring for the proposal as he wanted Jay to find the perfect ring himself and they found one that would be perfect and Jay doesn't want to spill the location yet, but it will be very special and the friends had some bonding moments again. Next up in a few chapters: the trip!<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you did like this chapter that had Jay and Antonio bond a little preparing for the trip and I hope you don't think I am rushing to much, please tell me if I do. I just skipped a few day so the trip was closer. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter and get ready for the big trip, as they are about to go! **

**Nine days later **

Erin just nodded as the nurses explained the last thins to her as she and Jay got ready to leave to the airport, Lauren and Antonio would pick them up and they were both so excited to go, although Jay was also a little nervous. Somehow he also still felt a little nervous, because he was scared that there were things that they would not be able to do because of him, but he tried not to think about it because Erin didn't seem to mind and think about it either.

He had been working so hard in therapy and his leg was getting a lot better. Although he could not walk without help and his leg was still unstable and weak, he could walk for short distances.

The nurse handed Erin a bag with all the medication he had to take and all the supplies he would need on the holiday and he felt a little embarrassed, but knew they would manage and only should focus on the good time they would have on their trip. The airplane flight didn't seem as bad now as when he was headed to Lima to find Erin and although he would be pretty cramped after the long flight, they would be in Dubai, the place that Erin had held hope for when she was in Lima and the place he had promised to take her.

She took the last things and they got ready to leave the hospital now. Some nurses waved at him and he smiled, knew he would be able to go home once they returned from the tip and that made him feel happy, knew he would be home after the trip, that he wouldn't have to stay here anymore. The nurses were very nice to him but being in the hospital was not as good as being at home. Hopefully he would share the bed with his fiancée then. He was still a little scared she would say now, although he knew she loved him.

Antonio and Laura arrived and Jay took his suitcase on his lap but Antonio took it then.

''Come on, I can take it.'' Jay said as he really just wanted to do it. Antonio put it back on his lap and although Jay hadn't any effort ton taking it, he felt like he was taking it to the car and that made him feel very good.

By the car Antonio and Erin had to help him in as Antonio drove his big high car. Erin and Jay couldn't shut up about all the things they would do in Dubai and Laure smiled at Antonio. It was nice for the couple they had a trip like this after all that had happened. This was probably what they needed after all that had happened and the hoped that it would be good for the couple. That they would get engaged and grow even closer and that Jay would finally feel a little about better about himself after this trip. He was recovering but Antonio knew he was worried he wouldn't get better. But Antonio kept believing he would. Jay took the suitcases again as they went to the airport. One on his lap and the other rolling beside him as he held it with his good hand.

''We are going to say goodbye here as it is time for you to check in.'' Laura said then.

Antonio and Lauren hugged the couple as they were ready to leave.

''Be careful. Don't trade Erin for a few camels.'' Antonio joked then with a wink and Jay smirked as well.

''100 camels seems reasonable.'' Jay said with a wink, just making a small joke. He would never trade Erin for all the gold in the world. She was the most precious thing in his life he would after have. She was the most precious person.

''Not for Erin.'' Antonio said then with a wink as he bow forward to hug Jay.

''wouldn't dare to.'' Jay smiled as he hugged his friend and he knew Antonio was also sneaking the box and the ring in his vest now so Jay could put it in the suitcase right before checking in and he smiled as at his friend. Erin took the wheelchair again then and pushed it towards check in as they waved at Laura and Antonio. Then they went to security and Jay had to leave his wheelchair to change to one of the airport so his wheelchair would be taken in the flight as well.

''Can you wheel your own chair?'' One of the security man asked him as Jay had to get through the detector.

''I can't.'' He said then, a little lost as his arm was too weak to wheel the chair and another security man pushed the wheelchair. He got through security and Erin took over the wheelchair then but saw that he was pouting.

''What is wrong.''

''I can't even push my own wheelchair.'' He sulked and she stopped, kneeled down by him and kissed him.

''Does it matter? I will push you. Your hand just needs to get better.'' She said then and he shrugged.

''I couldn't even do it here with security.''

''hey, it is just stupid security.'' Erin said and she kissed him on his cheek and he felt a little better

As they go to the large airbus, Erin helped him as the wheelchair had to stay in the airport again. Jay had a lot of struggle with walking but leaning on her he managed and she helped him. His leg was about the collapse when she grabbed him tighter.

''Come on, I got you.'' Erin told him and helped in sit down in the chair. He caressed over his leg as it was so sore after walking now but was so happy he was on his place. He couldn't wait for the airplane to take off and take him to Dubai. Take them to Dubai, together. The ring was in his suitcase and he couldn't wait to pull it out.

He was dozing off when Erin woke him up.

''Safety instructions.'' She said.

''I know them all.'' He said and she nodded, took his weak hand and arm and held them as she laid her head against his shoulder. He laid his head against and slowly they fell asleep, holding each other and couldn't wait to reach their destination.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay and Erin got all ready to leave to the airport and it is time for their trip now! Antonio and Lauren brought them to the airport and although Jay had a little trouble at security with his wheelchair, they go through and Erin made him feel better again and now they are on their flight, finally to the city they have dreamed about.<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you did like this chapter that had Jay and Antonio bond a little preparing for the trip and I hope you don't think I am rushing to much but I just thought most of you were interested in the trip so I wanted to jump forward a little bit to the trip. We all want to see Linstead in Dubai and Jay's proposal and how the holiday is going beside his injuries, right? I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter and jay finally proposed but was is going to be her answer? **

**One day later**

Jay woke up, opening his eyes and looking at the light that were shining through the curtains, looking at the sun shining and he tried to roll around, Erin holding his arm that was over her.

He looked at the arm and hand that were around her, his bad arm and hand and she kept holding it, still was asleep and he just caressed through her hair. It was nice to wake up like this. After the long flight yesterday they had arrived at the hotel. It was a very nice and expensive hotel, with their room being by the water that was in rivers through the hotel, the staff off the hotel taking them around by boat although they were so close to the main building they didn't have to take the boat, which was good because it was hard with his wheelchair. Getting him in and out of that boat was a real big mission and not something that they should do every day, so they managed by just going to the mail building.

''Good morning.'' Erin whispered then as she turned around and smiled at her. They shared a kiss and she sa tup then, kissing him again before walking out of bed.

''We should have a shower and have breakfast.'' She said then and he nodded.

''Do have any plans for today?''

''I think we should go to at the top at the Khalifa. I don't have a bad jetlag.'' She said then and nodded, but thought about it then.

''Maybe we can go another day. When we are here longer.'' He said then, not sure if he was ready go do his proposal the first day already. They had promised each other that they would go to the viewing platform on their weeklong holiday but today…he wasn't sure he was ready or it after only one day.

''Do you have a jetlag? Do you need some time to rest?'' She said concerned but he also realized that she seemed a little disappointed when he told her that he maybe did not want to go today and he realized that it was maybe better to go today because she rally wanted. He just wanted to please her.

''No, no no. I think we should go today.'' He said then and she smiled. Go tot the bed and laid his strong arm around her and helped him up. He walked with her to the bedroom, a little unstable but glad they were going to get ready and have a really great today, they would have a big view over Dubai, the place they had dreamed about and so happy that they were still going to the place he had thought about proposing.

''Come on, lets shower together.'' She said then and he smiled with a nod and held her as they got undressed and she helped him in the shower. As it was such a luxury hotel there was a little ledge he could sit on to get showered and she helped to wash him, so happy to hold him and that they were here. This was the best, because they were here on holiday and not just in the hospital. They were truly together now after all that had happened.

After the shower they got dressed and had a quick breakfast at the hotel, taking the metro to the Burj Khalifa then. She pushed his wheelchair as they got through the Dubai mall, the big shopping centre that was under the Burj Khalifa. At security, Jay got very nervous as the ring was still in his pocket. Erin got screened separate from him and one of the guards took the box from his pocket, carefully opened it, gave him a small nod and wink then and Jay got through security, Erin pushed the wheelchair again and smiled then, kissing him on his head.

''You know what, you are finally on the tower that you saw on so many daytime tv on discovery channel. You are really going to see it now.''

''We are both going to see it now and I cant wait for the view.'' He said, caressing the hand that was on the handrest with his good hand, so happy they were finally here.

Jay was so nervous as he was in the elevator that would bring them up to 400 meters, where they would have a full view over the city. He tried to enjoy it was it was the fastest elevator in the world, but all he could think about was that he was going to propose in a few minutes. The box with the ring was still in his pocket and that made him a little nervous.

They got to the large viewing platform and he smiled at her then as she pressed her nose against the glass, looking around the city that was in front of them, so happy that they were here. He looked around as well, at the view and felt overwhelmed, it was like the box and the ring were burning in his pocket and he tried to stretch his leg to get on his kene but his leg did not want to cooperate.

He tried to get on his knee, but his leg was so weak and bad he could not do it. Silently, he rolled backward a bit and pulled the security guard by his sleeve and hoped that he would help him on his knee.

''I can't get on my knee because of a stroke, can you help me?'' He whispered then and the guard helped him and as Jay was finally on one knee, able to open the box with both hands he pulled Erin by the skirt of her summer dress.

Erin turned around, looking at Jay, on his knee, a little unstable but he was one knee and he smiled at her. In his hands was a box with a ring, a beautiful ring with a hazel stone.

''Erin, will you marry me?'' He asked then. He smiled at her as she looked at him, on his knee, on the tallest tower of the world, hoping her answer would be yes.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay woke up in Dubai, in their hotel and Erin woke up a little later, telling him that she wanted to go out to the Khalifa because none of them had a jetlag and Jay doubted at first because he was nervous to propose but they did then and he got on his knee with a little help to propose and what will she say? Will she say yes?<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you did like this chapter that had Jay and Antonio bond a little preparing for the trip and I hope you don't think I am rushing to much but I just thought most of you were interested in the trip so I wanted to jump forward a little bit to the trip. We all want to see Linstead in Dubai and Jay's proposal and how the holiday is going beside his injuries, right? I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter and jay finally proposed but was is going to be her answer? **

Erin laid her hand in front of her mouth, tears filling her eyes when she sighed deep and nodded.

''Yes, yes! Yes I want to marry you!'' She said then, getting down on her knees and holding him tight, burying her face in his neck. A guard told them to let go of each other then and they did so, but still smiling and he slid the ring around her finger.

''It is so beautiful.'' She said then and smiled at him. Then she started to cry and he looked at her, worried.

''What is wrong? Don't you like the proposal?'' He asked a little worried.

''Yes, it was perfect. It was so perfect. I am just a little overwhelmed.'' She cried then and she dried her tears. She smiled again and they looked at the view again. It was so wonderful and he realized that they would get married now. They would be wife and husband. They would have such a perfect wedding day. They talked abuot thier wedding day on the way back down after enjoying the view.

After getting down again, they took a cab back to the hotel. They were going to have dinner there and Jay texted Antonio about the proposal, sending him that she had said yes and that the proposal went all good. He was so happy and together with Erin, he laid down in the big bathtub in the bathroom. Their bodies together in the tub, they laid against each other and suddenly he saw she was crying again and he caressed her over his head as much as he could.

''What is wrong?'' He asked again and she looked up.

''It is just that nobody has ever done something this beautiful for me.'' She said with a smile and he kissed her on her forehead.

''You deserve it.''

''Í love you so much.'' She said then, her head on his chest again and they just laid there, enjoying the warm water and each other.

''Erin Halstead.'' She said then and he nodded.

''Sounds good.'' He smiled and he was so happy she said yes.

They got out of bed and Jay laid on the bed, struggling to get his pants up his leg but he managed. Looking over his shoulder he saw Erin was getting dressed in her green gala dress, that looked so pretty.

''Come on, I will help you.'' She said then, helping him getting the pants over his leg and kissed him again, also helping him with the buttons on his shirt. He moved to the bathroom, putting his hair back and ready for dinner. The dinner they were going to have in the restaurant in the hotel, to celebrate the engagement and Jay texted Antonio back as Antonio asked about their plans. They made a little tour through the hotel as it was so pretty as well.

They arrived at the restaurant. The restaurant was by the water at the hotel and they were sitting outside. He smiled as she looked so beautiful in het green dress. Her hair was in curls and she just kept smiling.

''What? Why do you keep smiling?'' She asked.

''You are so pretty, I am sorry. I just can't stop looking at you.'' He said then, blushing a little bit and she caressed his hand for a second.

''You look great as well.'' She said then and before he could say anything else, a waiter brought the menu.

''You can order what every you like, your friend is going to pay the bill. He mailed us and already paid a part of your bill. All other expenses will still go to your friend, so enjoy your meal.'' The waiter said and Jay looked up, surprised.

''What friend?''

''He told me not to tell you because you would ask. He asked me not to tell you and find it out yourself, detective.'' The waiter said then, smirking and Jay laughed.

''I bet that was Voight.'' She said.

''No, I think Antonio. Antonio knew I was going to propose, Voight didn't.'' Jay said and Erin nodded. They got the menu's then and got champagne on the house because of the engagement and they felt so special right now, in a luxury restaurant and they were so nice to them.

They had a really nice dinner and kept on talking, thinking about who they had to thank for this dinner.

''I am really sure it is Antonio, I mean come on, it had to be Antonio.'' Jay said and he took out his phone, texting Antonio to thank him for the dinner.

They finished the dinner, being so full then and made their way back to the room then and at the hallway Erin stopped.

''Come on, lift me over the doorstep.'' She smirked then.

''That is a part of the wedding, not the engagement.'' He smirked then, holding her hand here as there was no staff to tell them not to. She sat down on his lap and took his bad hand in hers, caressing it and kissing her again.

''You should till get me over the doorpost, because I can be close to you now.'' She whispered, holding him tight.

''I love you so much.'' He said then, kissing her a she just managed to wheel his wheelchair into the room, holding her and she pulled him on the bed with him, kissing him. They kept kissing, smiling at each other, hardly being able to wait until they were actually getting married. They enjoyed the night and each other.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay proposed to Erin on top of the Khalifa and she said yes! She was very overwhelmed first but is so excited to get married to them and they spend some quality time in the hotel and had dinner together. Antonio had arranged that the dinner was paid for them after Jay had texted him and the newly engaged couple really enjoyed the night together, loving each other more than ever!<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you did like this chapter that had Jay and Antonio bond a little preparing for the trip and I hope you don't think I am rushing to much but I just thought most of you were interested in the trip so I wanted to jump forward a little bit to the trip. We all want to see Linstead in Dubai and Jay's proposal and how the holiday is going beside his injuries, right? I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you like this chapter!**

''You woke me up.'' Erin sighed as Jay turned around in bed, having effort but she helped him then.

''DO you mind?'' He asked as she leaned over him.

''Not really.'' She said then, kissing him and they smiled at each other. He looked at the ring around her finger.

''So, we are officially engaged now?''

''Scary, right?'' She smirked, as he had asked her yesterday. It was a sort of a strange thought that she was getting married, as she hadn't really ever been expecting this, but she loved it and she was so happy.

They got up out of bed and get dressed. Although it had been a busy night, they still had so much of the city to see and today they would go to the soukh, an Arabian mall, and the beach close to their hotel.

''Do you need help?'' Erin asked as she doing her hair in the kitchen, Jay getting dressed.

''No, I am wearing a t-shirt, so you don't have to help me button up.'' He said and sat down on the bed, waiting for her to walk out of the bathroom.

''You need help with your jeans?'' She asked then as he was sitting on the edge of his bed in his underwear.

''yesterday night you didn't seem to mind I wasn't wearing pants.'' He smiled and she smirked, sitting down on his lap, kissing him and she got up then, grabbing pants from his suitcase.

''I do think you need to wear my pants, mr. Halstead.''

''Well, then you have to help me, soon to be misses Halstead.'' She smiled and helped him in the pants, took his wheelchair then and after breakfast they made their way to the soukh. The soukh was a part of their hotel, so they were there vey soon and they looked around, at the pretty scenery and the shops and she pointed at scarves from very nice, soft fabric.

''Oh, these all look amazing.'' She said, looking at all the stuff that was there.

''Do you like the scarf?'' He asked then and she nodded and he took it.

''How many dirham?'' he asked and the seller looked at him and she shook her head.

''You don't have to buy it for me.''

But Jay already handed over the money to the man and he took the scarf from the man, handing it to Erin then.

''Thank you.'' She said, wanted to kiss him on his temple, realized that that was not allowed in public. She laid it around her neck, over her shoulders and smiled at him.

''it looks so good for you.'' He smiled.

They continued their way through the soukh and went to a small café by the water then, enjoying a drink while looking over the water, enjoying the sun.

''I could really use some sunlight.'' He said and she smirked.

''Yes, sort of.'' She said then a little sad, as she knew it was because he had spend so much time in the hospital.

''You know, Voight called me right before we went to Dubai. He told me that he wants to put Nadia in the field, if possible so I can take over the administration work, while I am recovering.'' He said then.

''That is great news.''

''The only thing he said was not to come back before I could walk up the stairs, because he says I am not ready to come back before that and that I should rest a little more then.''

''Oh Voight, he cares about you. He doesn't want you to strain yourself.'' Erin smirked.

''I think he cares about the man whom is going to marry the girl that is almost his daughter.''

''Nah, he likes you too.'' Erin said then and she caressed his hand and although slowly, his fingers folded around hers as much as he could with the brace around his hand.

''I like you.''

''I like you too.'' She said then, letting go of his hand as a waiter walked their way and they got ready to go to the beach, close to the most luxury hotel, the Burj al Arab and he held her as they made their way through the sand, laying down in the sand and laid in the sun, enjoying the sun.

''You might get tanner now.''

''I don't get tan.'' He smirked then. ''I just burn.''

''Good thing that I smeared you in.''

''Maybe you want to smear my back again.'' He said then and she looked around.

''DO you think?''

''I think a beach is fine.'' He said and she took some of the sunscreen form her bag and started rubbing it on his back. He sighed as his back was really tense from walking the small distance and enjoyed the sun then as she laid down beside him again.

''So, what are we going to do tomorrow?'' She asked then.

''Anything, as long as it is with you. So what do you want to do?'' He smiled and she shrugged.

''Anything, as long as it is with you.'' She said then.

She helped him turn on his back again, as that was more comfortable.

''I feel like the sun is burning me…or I am actually tanning.'' He smirked then and she sat up.

''I will get a parasol.''

''Oh no…''

''I don't want you to be lobster red on tomorrow.'' She smirked and she nodded.

''Sorry , no tanning for my pale skin.'' He smirked as she came walking back with a parasol.

''We will look good for the wedding.'' She said then, laying beside him and so glad they were finally here…hoping everything would be okay now. But it had to be now they were engaged.

''If you are red you won't match my white dress.'' She smirked then.

''You will be the prettiest bride.'' He said, kissing her quickly and smiling at her, couldn't wait for the day to be there.

NOTE: Jay and Erin woke up together after celebrating their engagement during the night and they had a calmer day with shopping a little and going to the beach then. Erin tried to tan a little while Jay had to stay out of the sun because of his pale skin and they talked about the wedding, both so anxious about it.

So, this story will probably end at 50 chapters, but I am not sure, but those are the plans now and I hope you are not mad at me for ending the story…I mean, it has to come to an end sometime, right? Don't worry, I love Linstead so you won't fall short on them and I might even pick up Memories again, the Linstead story I haven't updated in a long while.

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you did like this chapter that had Jay and Erin bond a little ont he trip and I hope you don't think I am rushing to much but I just thought most of you were interested in the trip so I wanted to write one more chapter in Dubai. There might be one more after this but then they are going back to arrange the wedding. We all want to see Linstead wedding, right? I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter.**

**One week later **

''How was the trip?'' Antonio asked and Jay nodded.

''Amazing.'' Jay smiled. ''Especially the proposal.

Antonio was holding his arm as they walked up the stairs. Jay's walking was getting better, although he could not walk up the stairs unaided yet as he was too weak for that. His arm was in a sling as he couldn't use it yet and it was in a brace but he hoped that that would be better soon as well.

Upstairs, Antonio looked at him.

''About the proposal…Voight knows.''

''Oh god.'' Jay said worried. Voight was not her dad…but in some way…he was…and Jay had forgotten to ask him if he was okay with the marriage and he knew now that this was a big mistake.

''Erin has an engagement ring around her finger, she was going to find out anyway.'' Antonio said then and Jay looked as Voight was looking at him from his office. He looked like a bunny that was going to be hit by a car any second and looking in the headlights now and Antonio felt bad, although he was also smirking.

''HALSTEAD. My office.'' Voight scolded through the office then and Jay looked at Erin one last time before walking into the office, sitting down before his leg would collapse.

''Voight I am so sor-''

''You think, you can just ask my Erin to marry you without asking me first about if I am okay with you marrying Erin?'' Voight scolded.

''I am sorry…I should have asked you first.'' Jay said, looking at the floor, feeling bad for not asking first.

''Yes, you should have.''

''Am I in trouble?'' Jay asked, looking up, concerned.

''Oh yes, as a punishment, I am going to throw you the biggest bachelor party ever…it is going to be so big…congratulations to you and Erin, man.'' Voight said then, hitting him on shoulder with a smile and Jay laughed, relieved as he was scared that Voight was actually mad at him.

''Erin, come in here.'' Voight yelled then and Erin came walking in, sat down beside Jay and he laid his arm around her.

''Just…keep your hands of each other in my office.'' Voight said then and he sat down.

''Congratulations you two. I am happy for you, I really am.'' Voight said then.

''You have been through so much so you deserve to get married, to be together forever.'' He smiled.

''You can't imagine how much your blessing means.'' Jay smiled.

''oh get out.'' Voight said then, with a smirk and Erin and Jay walked out, Jay helping Antonio as much as he could with the case and after working time, he was exhausted, sitting by the desk.

''Come on, time to go home.'' Erin said then and she pulled him up by his arm and walked as he leaned against her. She could imagine that he was exhausted from the long day here but she was happy that he had been at work today at well. Although his body still was weak and recovering, he was getting bored being in the hospital in at home so it was nice that he got to spend a day at work again. He slumped down in the car and the short drive home he was asleep.

''baby, we are home, wake up.'' She smiled and he walked with her, upstairs, falling on the couch, knocked out and tired and she got the sling from his arm, so he could sleep a little better and sat down to watch some tv, they could eat a little later so he could sleep a little longer.

He woke up again, Erin had gotten the sling of his arm so he laid more comfortable and he smiled at her as she was watching TV.

It was good to be home from the hospital although he still had physical therapy every few days. The trip had made him feel so much better.

She saw he was awake and smiled at him.

''I think I will just get some take out…I don't feel like cooking.'' Erin said then, laying down against him.

''I could cook.'' He offered.

''don't worry about it. We can get take out so you won't have to get up again and cook with one arm.'' She said and he nodded.

''Okay.'' He said then and she took the phone, ordering sushi for the both of them.

''Sushi….you are pure torture.'' He smirked then as she was done ordering.

''Oh no, you only need one hand for chopsticks, I was actually being nice.'' She smirked. ''I will feed you.''

''That sounds good as well. ''

'''Should be in our wedding vows.'' She smiled. ''Will you, Erin Lindsay, take Jay Robert Halstead as your husband and will you feed him california rolls, salmon maki and nigiri for now and forever?''

The both laughed and she got up to get the sushi and returned then a little later, bags full and he had sat the coffee table by the couch, chopsticks for the both of them and small plates and sauce.

''I want that one.'' He smirked, pointing at a piece.

''Oh, now you even have wishes?'' She smirked but took the piece then and brought it to his mouth. As she was taking a piece ofr himself he took the chopsticks, trying to pick up a piece, which was hard because he wasn't even used to it with his body at full strength but he managed and wanted to bring it to Erin's mouth but then the piece dropped.

''Great work.''

Then he reached out for another piece and stuffed it in her mouth with his hand.

''Here.'' He smirked then and kissed her as she was trying to chew the piece as she had not expected it and laughing they fell back on the couch.

''the sushi will get cold.'' Jay smirked.

''Oh shut up you and your stupid jokes.'' She smirked but smiled then

''I love you.'' He smiled back.

''I love living with you and I can't wait to seal it with a ring.'' She said and they shared a kiss, laying on the couch, loving each other so much.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay and Erin are back in Chicago from the trip and Jay is slowly getting back at work although he still isn't done recovering. Voight scared the hell out of him but give them his blessing then and they shared a cute night on the couch together afterwards.<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you did like this chapter that had Erin and Jay talking a little more and I hope you don't think I am rushing to much, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter.**

**One week later**

Erin smiled as Jay walked into the office, coming back from physical therapy and he threw his bag by her desk.

''Thanks for the sweaty clothes and smelly sneakers. Really kind of you.'' She smirked and Jay sat down by his own desk, but as there was less space around it he couldn't leave his bag there. He started his computer and smiled at Erin then.

''I ran…on the treadmill, not that long…but I ran.'' He said and she smiled.

''That is great.''

''Good, I am going to participate in the marathon in a month, guess you should be running with me.'' Antonio smirked and Jay shook his head.

''No thank you.''

They were working on a case that related to the murder of a woman, probably because she acted like a snitch to Voight and he tried to get back at work, working on the case and he was so glad he could at least work in the office because sitting at home made him so bored. Now he had the chance to do some work.

Erin looked as he was busy reading the latest reports in the case to catch up. She was glad to see him here again, he seemed to get better and better. He still was thin and a little weaker than before, but she as sure that he would be able to get back to work.

Voight came walking in, holding his phone, which usually meant that somebody had called him and that it was important.

''We got the proof and we know where the person responsible is. Time for arrest.'' Voight said and they all nodded and got up.

''We are pulling out.''

Jay got up as well and Voight shook his head.

''Not you.'' Voight said and Jay knew that he wasn't allowed to go along on an arrest yet. He wasn't even really cleared for work but he couldn't sit at home. Sad he sat down. The others all walked downstairs and he was reading a paper when Erin came walking back upstairs, ready for the arrest in her vest and she walked to the desk and leaned over, kissed him.

''I will see you after the arrest. Don't worry.'' She said and they scared another kiss. He felt bad as she walked away and hoped that she would be back soon. He was even more worried now that she was out for an arrest now.

Jay sat by his desk, leaning back and he kept throwing the ball against the wall.

''Hey, did they pull out?'' Platt asked and he nodded.

''Sucks to be sitting here…hmm?'' Platt asked and jay nodded. Platt sat down on the edge of his desk and he looked at her.

''You don't need to sit here.''

''All I wanted to say is that when I got shot, I was stuck in the office and then I went to desk work. It sucks but I am sure that you will return to work.''

''You got shot?'' Jay asked a little surprised.

''In my ass.'' Platt said as she got up and walked away. Jay smirked and started throwing the ball against the wall again. Bored he walked through the office.

Even more bored he walked to the coffee machine and took some more coffee. He was worried about Erin and he hoped that they would come back soon. He limped back to his desk and sat behind the computer but wasn't doing anything on it because he was too nervous about Erin.

He waited for another hour when he laid his head on his arms on the desk and slowly he fell asleep.

They came walking back into the office, Erin smirked as Jay asleep with his head on the desk and walked towards him.

''Hey sleepyhead. We are back.'' Erin said, waking him up and she smiled.

''Arrest was successful.'' She smiled and he smiled back.

''What did you do this afternoon?'' Erin smiled.

''I have had to listen to Platt's shot in the ass story.'' Jay smirked and he got up then was it was already time to go home.

''Sounds exciting.''

''Totally.'' He smirked as he held her hand as they walked to the car. They got in and she drove home.

''You know what, stop. Stop for a second.'' Jay said then and they stopped. She parked the car by the side of the road, wondering why she had to park.

''See the sears tower, I know that people get married there. Maybe we can get married there…I mean I proposed on a high height to you and how perfect would it be if we could get married there?''

''What?'' She asked surprised but drove towards the tower than and got out there and he held her hand as they walked inside and walked to a man.

''Is it right you can get married here?'' Jay asked then and Erin held him as they were standing here. She smiled at him, rpoud he was so passionate about the wedding and wanted to make it so perfect.

''Yes, when do you want to get married? I will check if the skydeck is still available.''

''We want to get married in six weeks.'' He said then and the man checked the book.

''No, we are full then.''

Erin looked at the ground.

''How about seven weeks?'' Jay asked then and she looked up again.

''No sir…we are pretty much full till November.''

''I don't want to wait so long.'' Erin said and Jay took her hand. They walked out soon after and got back to the car.

''We will find another perfect place.'' He smiled and she nodded.

''I don't doubt that.'' She smiled and they shared a kiss, still so excited to get married.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Jay spend the day in the office after therapy although he is not cleared for work completely yet and he could not go on the arrest with them and he got really bored in the office although he tried to do as much as he could. As Erin was back they drove home but made a stop at the sears tower to see if they could get married there but it was booked full. But they were sure that they would find another perfect wedding place. Where do you want them to get married? ;)<p>

Thank you so much for reading another chapter, I really hope you did like this chapter that had Erin and Jay talking a little more and I hope you don't think I am rushing to much, please tell me if I do. I really hope that you are interested in more of this story and that you can leave a review so I know what you think about this, Because I really want to know! Besides, reviews keep me motivated to write!


End file.
